The Nile Chronicles
by Sunahu
Summary: The story of a girl thought to be blessed by an Egyptian Goddess. The transition into a world of heroes and villains where she must learn what lies beyond the sands and where her place truly lies. Her Goddess, or her new found friendships? Kaldur/OC
1. Prologue

**R&R**

* * *

**Young Justice:**

**The Nile Chronicles

* * *

**

**Prologue **

I was told I was found along the riverbank of the Nile river on a day like any other. I was found by an inhabitant of the small town of Zaket who had come to the river with the simple task of washing the family's clothes. She took me in, the small bundle of flesh wrapped in several layers of wool, after hearing my cries. She took me to her home, and despite the hesitation presented by her husband, took me in as one of their own.

Iteru. That's what they named me. Of course, now I go by the name of Nile.

I came to know them as mother and father. I had a brother, his name was Gahiji, and I looked up to him like any other little sister would. I think that when I found out about the truth of my origins, he was as surprised as I was. He was only three years older than me, so I assumed he didn't remember that fateful day. I miss him so much. I miss them all.

I hadn't wanted to leave. I wanted to live a normal life in Zaket. Go to school with the other children, help mother with the tasks at home and play with Gahiji and Habibah. That would have been good enough for me. But I wasn't normal. Now I know the truth of those words. We first discovered this truth when Gahiji had been been poisoned, he had accidentally come across a scorpion while searching for a ball I had thrown. Its tail had stung and poisoned him.

I remember it so clearly. His face contorted into one of pain, his body curling in on itself as the poison burned through his system. We were all so frightened for him. I was ten at the time, and I had felt so guilty. We had called in a healer, but she did not know if she had the right antidote. We had not noticed what kind of scorpion had stung him. I had cried my eyes out that day as I refused to leave his side. Perspiration filled his forehead as he began to become delirious. He began to mumble obscene things that made no sense, that frightened me further.

Then he began screaming. Screaming so loud it made my ears ring. He began thrashing on the cot he lay, and I was more scared than ever. I panicked, trying to comfort him, make him calm down. I called to mother and father, but they were already rushing into the room. Mother began to cry, and father tried to seem strong as we surrounded him. We all whispered to him, trying to coax him into relaxing. But he wouldn't. He only screamed more and thrashed harder. Then he began to scream that he wanted to die. I remember how my whole body stilled as I stared at him in shock. To die? To leave forever?

I became hysteric then, as more tears rushed down my face. I pleaded, _begged_, that he stay. I threw my body on top of him as I continued my hysterics. I remember closing my eyes tight and wishing with all my might that he become better.

And he became calm. His thrashing and screaming came slowly to a halt, and before I knew it I could only hear his soft breathing. I slowly opened my eyes to see that his eyes were closed, and the rise and fall of his naked chest told me he was sleeping. But I was still afraid. I slowly removed myself from him and when I looked up to my parents, they looked at me with disbelief, and maybe... fear?

I became confused, had I done something wrong? Something I wasn't supposed to do? Had I brought shame to them with my hysterics? But they said nothing for the longest time, so I only lowered my gaze as I remained by Gahiji's side. I fell asleep on the ground next to him, tired by the events and tears of the day.

When I awoke, he was not next to me. I quickly rose to my feet, already I assumed the worst had happened and I felt more tears beginning to form. I rushed out of the room, but stopped when I heard the voice and laugh of Gahiji. I ran to it, and came to see him sitting at out small table, eating food and surrounded by mother and father. I called out to him, and he looked at me, smiling. The happiness that filled my heart made me smile as I rushed to him, wrapping my arms around him.

He was okay. He had stayed.

What happened next shocked me. Mother came to me and took me into her arms. Tears were in her eyes as she held me tight. She thanked me. And when I asked her why, she told me I had saved Gahiji's life. I did not understand how that was possible, so I asked her. She told me what they had seen. How when I threw my body on top of his my hands had glowed a white color that enveloped Gahiji's body. How he had calmed and slept, and now he was better. It was a miracle they had said. Thank the Gods, for they had chosen to touch me with their grace.

I had been confused by the news, how could I be able to heal? But at the same time, I didn't care. Gahiji was alive, that's all that really mattered to me. If a God had chosen to give me powers that saved Gahiji, than I was thankful.

But things changed after that. The news of my healing abilities reached others, and soon anyone that needed healing came to me. I didn't know how to act at first when they began coming to me. I was scared and nervous, specially when they brought the sick. It reminded me of the day that Gahiji almost died. They pleaded that I heal them, and I had to try didn't I? So I did, I tried to recreate whatever it was I had done that night with Gahiji.

It took me awhile, to call forth those abilities, but I learned, and I practiced, and I saved. I became known as The Healer of Zaket. I was happy, being able to save lives. But it also became a burden. The kids my age never treated me the same again. They treated me as if I was superior, and distanced themselves from me. It had hurt, and I tried to tell them I was just like them, but they didn't believe me and kept the distance. Even Gahiji treated me differently, and despite the fact I knew he was thankful I saved his life, there was a certain resentment for the favor I gained by everyone. For the gifts I received by the families of those that I saved, for the pride that mother and father now held for me. That's what I hated most.

Then, _they_ came.

They came looking for me, demanding to see this Healer of Zaket and her magic powers. My family had been hesitant at letting me into their presence, until they promised that they would not harm me, they were merely curious if the rumors were true. They looked different than anyone I had seen before up to that time. They were the most beautiful women I had ever seen, covered in the most elegant silk garbs I had ever laid eyes on.

They told us they were Priestesses of Isis. The Goddess of Magic and Life. I had heard stories of her of course, everyone here knew about the Gods, but I had never heard of priestesses. They asked me if the rumors were true, and if could heal at will. I nodded and they shared a look, as if sharing a secret. Then they told me I was special. That Isis had favored me among many and had shared her powers with me. That they wanted to take me to a place where I could worship the Goddess that had given me my powers and where I could hone my skills and maybe discover what else I was gifted with.

I hadn't known what to say. I felt that if it was true that I owed these powers to the Goddess Isis, then it was fitting that I learn to worship her, but at the same time I did not want to leave my family.

But they wanted me to go.

I was shocked when they told me I should go with them, that from the beginning I was never theirs to begin with. That it must have been destiny when I came to them, and it was destiny that I leave with the priestesses. They told me of how they found me, and it seemed to convince both themselves and the priestesses that it was my duty to leave with them. It was a lot for me to take in, but I nodded in agreement. I would go with the priestesses.

I remember numbly going for my few possessions, they told me only to take the most precious, everything else would be provided for me. I remember saying my goodbyes and hugging each of those I came to think of as my family tight. We all cried, even father who I had never seen shed a tear.

And I traveled to the Western Temple of Isis. Where priestesses worshiped the Goddess. It was a beautiful place, hidden from those not welcome within the Desert of Libya and opened to those who accepted Isis as the Goddess they would worship. And that's where I stayed for four years. I learned ritual after ritual. To worship and thank the Goddess. I learned to heal not just with my powers, but with herbs and ointments and what was available.

My life was a constant cycle. I would start my day with a ritual, bathe, go about my learning and priestess in training tasks, and end the day with more rituals. It was always the same thing. I learned, and I grew to accept this life despite the fact I knew I would never be able to live what I once considered normal. I was to be a priestess. My life now revolved around my Goddess. That's how I thought the rest of my life would play out.

Only it didn't.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi! So this is my attempt at a Young Justice story. And a challenge at seeing how well I can bring an OC into such a world and tie it into the episodes. I've always loved Egyptian heritage and such so of course it would sort of revolve around it. Isis being the Goddess of Magic and Life kind of offered a reason for superpowers that seemed to fit great with an Egyptian background. I hope that those that read it like it and the plot looks real and possible. I'm not sure about any pairings romantic wise, if I choose to bring in any at all. But how does it look so far? Let me know with that pretty review button. I'll only continue posting if people find it interesting.


	2. I

**R&R**

* * *

**Young Justice:**

**The Nile Chronicles

* * *

**

**Chapter One****  
**

The arrival of the floating man had brought a great unease among my people, and as head priestess in training, it had been my duty to figure out his purpose on coming to our precious temple. A temple, may I add, that no outsider was supposed to know of. I could feel the negative energy radiating from him, and the constant frown on his face only seemed to reflect worse on his character. Not to mention his attire. Never before had I seen such an odd assemble of clothing before. It seemed to be some kind of skintight material, black as the night in some parts while as gold as that of Ra in others.

He had said something, but his tongue was unfamiliar to me, and all I could do was attempt at telling him such. He seemed to quickly grow irritated at the lack of a response and it wasn't long before he seemed to have lost his patience and began to attack the temple, this time exclaiming something. With a mix of disbelief and fear, I watched as he used some sort of glowing ring to attack the temples around me, I heard the screaming of the priestesses as they ran for cover, and it was fear that kept me from moving as I silently watched the Great Temple of Isis begin to crumble.

"_Iteru_!" the sound of my name being called broke through my senses and my head turned towards the source, immediately spotting the head priestess.

"_Sma hisae' matak_!" I forced herself to nod at the order, withdrawing my sai swords.

I called out and the man turned towards me, his eyes narrowing. He once more said something to me I could not comprehend, before aiming the glowing ring directly at me. My eyes widened as the blast hit and sent me flying backwards, pain immediately rushing though my system as I hit a temple wall.

I had never before had to engage into a battle such as this, and while I had been trained to use my sai swords by the priestesses I had never experienced something of such magnitude. I rushed to stand, and once more rushed to the figure as I attempted to block him from the temple. How could I stand up against this foreigner? But I had to, I had to protect the sacred land and holy temples of my Goddess.

"_Sehampta_!" I glared at him, placing the swords defensively between us in an effort to tell him to stay away but I knew he did not understand. He looked at me for a second before he laughed, and I attempted to quell the growing anger inside of me. I must always maintain a clear head. My eyes widened when I noticed from the corner of my eye that another group of foreigners had entered into the land, already they were attacking the others and entering the temples.

I was about to demand an answer to their actions, but as I once more turned to look at the man in front of me, the golden glow of the ring filled my vision as it landed directly on my chest, knocking the wind out of me. My head slammed directly against the wall of the temple behind me, a piercing pain making my vision blur and the edges darken as I fell to the ground. I attempted to look up through the pounding pain in my head, but my body soon failed me as I felt myself sink into the darkness.

When I woke I was in the arms of a dark men in a similar attire to the man that had attacked the temple, and that itself had me struggling to get out of his arms. While his outfit was different, a green color replacing the gold, it did nothing to appease me as I glared at him. He said something, but once more I could not understand his words. I looked around, only to see that the temples around me were in ruin, and I gasped at the sight.

No...

I had failed. I had failed my people and Goddess. I could not protect our sacred land. It had been my duty. I was the one who had been gifted by Isis. And I failed. My body began to tremble, and I fought the burning that rose in my throat. It was all my fault. The man put a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched, but the warm look in his eye made me relax. Somehow I knew he was not a danger. I looked up when a figure in the sky caught my attention. My eyes widened when I saw it was a woman, flying down towards us. I was amazed when she landed in front of us. This woman could fly. Had she been gifted by a God as well?

She spared me a look before she began to converse with the man in green. I wasn't sure if I should take this chance to run. I didn't. But I left them there as I walked to the ruins. How many years had these temples endured, only to fall in one day? I felt shame as I once more blamed myself. I should have been able to stop this.

"_Iteru_!" I looked up to see Jamila, one of the High Priestesses. With her seemed to be the rest of them. I felt relief fill me, they were alright. I don't know what I would have done if my incompetence had risked anyone's life. I made my way over to see that I had spoken too soon. In the center of the priestesses lay Meskhenet in a makeshift cot of robes. Her old eyes were closed and her breathing was labored. I immediately took action, rushing to her side and kneeling on the ground to be closer to her. I asked what happened and they told me how a stone had fallen atop of her, and she had not woken since then. I placed my hands over her chest, and felt the now familiar heat through my arms and hands as they began to glow, slowly enveloping her entire body in the surreal glow. It only remained for a few seconds before it began to fade, and Meskhenet took in a large breath, her eyes opening as she sat up.

I was still kneeling when a feminine voice caught my attention and I turned to look at the flying woman. While her attire might be considered indecent by some, there was an air around her that demanded respect. Perhaps it was her posture, the way she held herself high in a matter that was not arrogant.

"You're different," she said. My eyes widened.

"I can understand you," I couldn't help but voice my thoughts and she nodded.

"I can speak many tongues. And you are different, aren't you?" she looked at me with interest, and I nodded, already being used to such a question.

"I am deeply sorry for what happened here. We are from the Justice League. The man that attacked your temple was from an organization known as the Sinestro Corps. They were searching for an ancient artifact they believed was here that held immense power. Do you know of any such item like that?"

I slowly shook my head, already knowing there was no such thing in our temple. We had many sacred items, but none held such magic that was worth stealing, not that I knew off at least.

"Very well. Other members of our party are already in pursuit of the man, so you should have nothing to worry about," the man in green approached slowly and I spared him a glance. He said something and the woman nodded. By this point Nailah, the head priestess came to my side, possibly curious of these foreigner and more than a little cautious.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" this time the question from the red-clad woman was not directed at me, but at Nailah.

Nailah looked around, her eyes saddened as she looked at the ruins.

"We have no choice but to rebuild, but it is our own duty and burden to bring our sacred temples to their previous glory. We only ask that you will keep our location a secret, and hope that you may capture the men who did this." the woman in red nodded.

"Very well. We will try our hardest. And I wish you good luck, and farewell," the woman looked to the man in green and nodded, and the two began to fly, the panic that hit me was unexpected.

I felt as if I was watching something precious slip away.

"Wait!" I don't know why I called out, but something told me not to let them go.

They didn't. They stopped and the woman gave me a questioning look.

"What is it little one?" I bit my lip wondering where the thought that made itself known in my head came from.

"I want to be stronger," I voiced my thought, with more confidence then I really felt. Nailah turned to me with shock and the flying woman lowered herself back to the ground, "I want to be able to protect our sacred temples. I was told I was blessed by our Goddess Isis, but I was unable to do anything here today. Something tells me that you can help me."

She looked at me with an intense gaze, making me fight the urge to fidget under her stare.

"You are telling me you wish to leave this sacred land, the temples, the priestesses, in order to become stronger and protect it better?" the way she phrased it reminded me of what it would mean to leave. I would be leaving everything behind, but I understood, and nodded. Something inside me was sure of it.

"Yes. I would be willing to leave in order to be able to protect my people, if my head priestess would allow me," I looked to Nailah, hoping somehow she would understand what I felt. She still seemed shocked, but in the end she nodded.

"If it is what you feel you should do, as long as it will benefit that of Isis, I would accept such a proposal. After all, it has always been your choice."

"You have been blessed by Isis you said?" I looked at the woman, wondering what she knew of Isis. I nodded.

"Then you should be able to wield magic, am I correct?" I hesitated.

"I can heal. And I know how to wield Sai swords. But I cannot wield magic," there was a thoughtful look on her face.

"Something tells me you should be able to do more than that. Perhaps healing is only one form of magic you have learned, but there is no way of knowing for sure. One never knows what the Gods plan for us," there was a playful look on her face, and I smiled. She understood.

"If I took you with me little one, what exactly do you hope to accomplish?" I thought for a second. What _did_ I hope to accomplish. Once more I spoke what I felt deep inside.

"I wish to learn more of the outside world and its dangers. So that I may know what may threaten my people. And I wish to grow stronger so that I may hold my own against those like the men that attacked and never let something like this happen again."

The woman seemed to process what I told her and nodded, turning to the man that had remained silent through the entire conversation. His facial expressions told me he was shocked and concerned, but he too nodded as he said something back to her.

"Very well little one. I will take you with me and teach you of the outside world. But I warn you, you might not like what you see, and the world beyond this land is very different. It might be overwhelming," I took in what she said, but I felt nothing could change my mind right now. I was willing to take any chance I could.

"I understand."

"Wait," we turned to look at Nailah, who seemed hesitant, "Perhaps there is something that could aid you, please, if you'll follow me."

I shared a look with the woman, who seemed just as confused as I felt, but we followed Nailah's retreating form as she led the way back to the ruins.

She took us to the back of the main temple that had remained untouched by the events that had taken place earlier. She knelt down to the ground and seeped to sweep the sand aside until it revealed what looked like a handle. I looked on curiously as she pulled at the handle, and what looked like a secret door on the ground rose up, revealing a pair of stairs that led underground. She walked down the steps and grabbed a torch that waited at the entrance, quickly lighting.

"This way."

I had never been here before, and I had never even known that this place existed. Why would the priestesses keep this place hidden? It only told me it must hold something of great importance. Something only some were considered worthy of knowing.

The corridors themselves seemed to be built as a labyrinth, as the priestesses took us through various twists and turns. I felt like we had walked for hours that made me wonder how far this underground maze reached compared to that of the land above us. Just when had this been made? But I did not ask, I felt it was not my place to ask of a place that had been kept a secret from me. I held in the many questions that littered my head until finally Nailah seemed to slow to a stop and face a dead end. For a moment I feared we had become lost, but those fears vanished when Nailah placed a hand against the wall and I stared in amazement as the a brick seemed to sink into it. The wall itself opened up to us.

The room that lay inside was not very large, but it was littered with statues and walls dedicated to Isis. Horus and Osiris were as common as the Goddess herself in many of the hieroglyphs that decorated the walls. The torches in the room seemed to light themselves up as soon as we entered, illuminating each item such that it looked majestic. But no item was as eye catching as the one that lay in the center of the room. It was a golden statue of Isis herself.

She towered over every other item as she stood standing, dressed in a long sheath dress, a throne sat atop her head and wings grew out of her back. She was shown to cradle her child Horus on one arm and in the other held a staff with what looked like the Headdress of Hathor sitting atop of it. The staff seemed off in her hand, since the statue was all gold but the staff was not. The sun that made up Headdress of Hathor was the red while the horns of the cow were a black that spread down the staff.

I could _feel_ the magic radiating from the room. It was almost suffocating and I wondered if the others could feel it as well.

"This is the most sacred item in our possessing. The Great Statue of Isis and the Staff of Hathor. This has been our most closely guarded secret for generations. Only the head priestess and a chosen few are aware that it exists."

I looked at the statue in wonderment.

"Then why lead us here?"

I could not help but agree with the woman. If this was such a closely guarded item, why would she bring foreigners into such a chamber? My respect for such sacred items was uneasy at the thought, but I trusted her, so I waited for her response.

"From the moment that we heard of Iteru and her healing abilities, we felt it would be she that would be the next wielder of the Staff of Hathor. Only those that have been blessed by Isis have the ability to wield such a powerful magic."

She turned her gaze to me, a small smile on her features.

"We brought you to our temples to train you in the way of honoring our goddess, but we also hoped that one day you would wield this sacred item. We had hoped to introduce you to it when you had come of age, when we felt the time is right. It seems that time is now."

"Why now?" I fought to keep my voice straight as I looked at the head priestess. A weapon? Just what exactly could it do? Was this what that man had been searching for when he came into our city?

"It seems that the outside world has reached out sacred city. We don't know how this will affect us, but if anything threatens our sanctuary, then it is time that you can wield the true magic of Isis. Only you can be our savior. It is why I do not object to your leaving with these strangers. I too feel they would train you and help you hone your abilities better than anyone here can. Fate has chosen you, and fate has brought these strangers here for a reason, do you not feel it Iteru?"

I couldn't help but nod slowly. Yes, something told me this was fate. I could feel it inside of me, the instinct that told me to leave with people I had never met before, but that I already felt I could trust.

"Now go to it Iteru, wield the sacred staff. Only then will we know if you have truly been chosen by Isis."

I looked at the staff. With a sudden boost of determination, I boldly stepped forward until I was right in front of the statue. I looked into the golden eyes of Isis, who seemed to stare back with its empty eyes, and I slowly reached towards the staff, firmly wrapping my hand around it.

The shock I received through my system was unexpected as I felt burning hot magic flow into my system. My eyes automatically shut as my entire body tensed. It felt as if I would once more lose consciousness as the red hot pain continued to flow into me, making me double over and into my knees. Something told me to fight it, and and I fought to stand back up against the force that held me down. My teeth grit against each other as I stood and when I was firmly on my feet once more felt the magic cool, and rather than pain a soothing feeling took over.

When I opened my eyes I gasped at what lay in front of me. Rather than the golden statue of Isis, there stood a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a red sheath dress, her bronze skin contrasting beautifully against it. Her eyes were a dark obsidian surrounded by kohl and her pale lips were in a firm line.

She stared at me with a hard gaze that I found hard to look away from, and she nodded her head. She said nothing else and as quickly as the image appeared it disappeared and once more the golden statue took its place, making me wonder if all I had witnessed had been an illusion.

But in my hand now lay the Staff of Hathor.

_**T B C**_

* * *

**A/N:** Well i sure didn't expect to get as much feedback as I did with this story. Thanks so much to those that added my story to their favorites, alerts, and of course those that actually took the time to review my story:

**WOOT WOOT**

**ColdClutch**

**Ominous Blue**

**Wonderfully written**

**QueenyLeAcH**

**Orange21**

**Jaguara jag-wahr-ah**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Its you guys that help me type out these chapters. The language they spoke is in fact made up, because c'mon, I don't speak ancient Egyptian and while I know most speak Arabic in Egypt, how do I put that in here? So the language is my little secret. And I borrowed the sai swords mostly because of the movie The Mummy Returns and how they make it look kick-ass, if you haven't watched it, then I highly recommend it. And if you are curious about Isis and Hathor then I encourage to look it up, it all interesting. I actually went back and made it longer, for those that might have received two alerts rather than one, so I apologize for that. I just wanted a longer chapter haha. Remember to tell me how I do my faithful supporters;)


	3. II

**R&R**

* * *

**Young Justice:**

**The Nile Chronicles

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I stared at the staff with bewilderment, the power that I felt surround me by just holding it was significant. Never before had I felt so... invisible.

It scared me.

This was yet another gift that came with a great responsibility. To wield such an item was indeed an honor. But it too came with its own burden. I now had to live up to the expectations that came with such a powerful weapon. I would have to learn to wield it and discover the powers that it held. But I was determined to do it. My purpose now was to become stronger, and with this staff, it seemed just a little bit easier to reach such a goal.

I turned to the others and smiled. The pride evident on Nailah's face made my heart sore and the smile on the red-clad woman's face gave me a surge of determination. I had done something incredible here today, and I hoped that she would never regret deciding to show me the outside world.

"Are you ready?" I nodded at the woman.

"Yes."

The goodbye's were short, and I received many blessings from the other priestesses and well wishes. Some were not too happy of my decision but accepted it none the less, and all were amazed at the sight of the Staff of Hathor. Nailah was the one to explain to them my decision and what the staff's significance was. Once that happened they seemed to accept my departure easier. I would have to leave the people I had grown to care for, and once more I felt the ache in my heart. But I knew I would return, stronger and wiser than before.

With that promise I left. The man in green created some platform from a ring similar to that of the other man on which I sat on with caution. We then flew into the sky, a feel of both fear and amazement filling me as I looked down at the sands and temples that had become my home. How long would it be until I returned, I wondered. I hoped they would fare well without me.

I removed my gaze from below when I noticed that we had slowed, and I looked up just in time to see something in the sky appear out of nowhere. It was a silver and seemed to float in mid air. Just what was this? A part of it seemed to open as we approached and we entered. I looked around, everything inside was foreign to me.

"This is a... ship," I looked to the woman who offered an apologetic smile, the word made no sense to me, it was not even a word in my language and I assumed she merely inserted the word in her own language, "I'm sure you've never seen one before have you?"

I shook my head, my brows furrowing.

"Never. What is a... ship?"

"A ship is what we call a form of technology, a machine. A ship in particular is a way of transportation that allows us to fly from place to place faster and easier than on foot or even flying on our own. When you see the outside into the more advanced cities, you will see many more forms of technology."

I absorbed the information, hoping to store it as a reference when I encountered these machines and technology of which she spoke of. Then it hit me that I still had no idea who she was.

"I'm sorry, but I never asked. What is your name?"

Her expression seemed sheepish as she answered.

"I guess I forgot to formally introduce myself. I am known as Wonder Woman. And the man with me is the Green Lantern."

"Wonder Woman, Green Lantern," I tested out the names, "What odd names you have."

She laughed.

"They are not our real names. They're what you call our superhero aliases. My real name is Diana, but even that might seem odd to you."

I nodded in agreement. It was indeed still a strange name.

"Why do you use aliases rather than use your given names?"

And it was through her I learned of superheroes and villains and the constant struggle that ranged from day to day in conflicts. How the Justice League had formed as a way to unite those with powers that fought for the good of mankind and helped those in need while villains worked to gain power and destroy the heroes who stood in their way. How some heroes chose to hide their true identities in their effort to maintain a life of normalcy when not as heroes. I learned of Superman and Batman and many more heroes as well as more about the man that had attacked the village. How he had once been a Green Lantern like the man that now drove the ship but soon became a villain when he was kicked out of the Green Lantern Corps.

I learned about cities and continents that made up the world. I found myself completely immersed as she talked and the more I learned I found myself wanting to know more. It felt as if I was entering a completely new world. A new world that I found myself being fascinated by, a world I hoped to know everything about.

Our chat came to an end as she began to talk to the Green Lantern. I wondered what tongue it was they spoke in, and I wondered if I would learn it as well. I watched their expressions carefully. Diana seemed contemplative a lot of the time, and sometimes turned to look at me, making me wonder if it was me they were discussing. When she finally came back, she offered me a smile.

"How would you like to meet my sisters?"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"In order for us to introduce you to the world, you must learn the most commonly spoken language. That would be English. Not many people besides my sisters are able to speak your language, and they are one of the best fighters the world has to offer. I would like you to take you to my home to live and learn among my sisters on Themyscira. You would be welcomed there."

I nodded and smiled with gratitude.

"It would be a start. What about you? Would you be there as well?"

She shook her head at my question.

"I'm afraid the League takes up most of my time, but I will occasionally check on your progress when I have the chance and make arrangements for you when you are ready to visit the outside world."

I felt slightly disappointed at her response, I had hoped that it would be she that would teach me. But she was already doing so much for me, it would be ungrateful to hope for more than what she offered.

"Thank you, for everything you are doing for me."

"It is no trouble. I feel you will be a strong individual someday. You show much promise. Once you learn to use the magic within the staff, you will be a force to be reckoned with, of that I'm sure."

I smiled.

"That is my hope."

And so we traveled to Themyscira. Along the way the Green Lantern decided to show me more about the world through "the Internet" as Diana explained. They showed me pictured of cities in the world. Cities like New York, Washington D.C, Paris, Rome. Each one left me amazed at the forms of buildings. They were of magnificent sizes, larger than any temple I had ever seen. And the only way I could comprehend their size was when I saw the people waking on the ground. They looked so small compared to the structures.

I also saw many forms of technology. Computers, televisions, cars, trains, planes, and so many forms I found myself being overwhelmed by so much information. It seemed as if there was nothing this world was incapable of. They even showed me many different types of animals. Cats, dogs, elephants, horses, birds. Some were familiar to me, but most were foreign. I was even able to see many of the superheroes that Diana had spoken up. I often found myself giggling at the attires they wore. So many bright colors and skintight clothing seemed silly to me, being used to more neutral and pastel colors.

It was this way until we finally reached our destination. I was awed at the sight when I first saw it. I had never seen the sea before, only heard stories of it. And here I saw a beautiful island surrounded on all sides by what looked like an endless supply of water. The ship landed on its shores, where I fought the urge to rush outside and go into the sea like a child. Instead I followed Diana and Green Lantern as they headed inland, and already I could see several figures approaching us. Their clothing was also different than what I was used to seeing. They all wore white garbs that looked like a dress and black or brown sandals, and all of them were women.

One in particular seemed to stand out as she walked in front of the others, as if leading them. They all seemed happy to see us and I looked on as the one leading greeted Diana with a hug. They said something to each other before she turned to me.

"This my mother, Hippolyta," I looked at the blond female and smiled. She too seemed to share the grace of Diana and I could clearly see the resemblance.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Iteru."

I bowed my head slightly, and she smiled back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Iteru."

This time I was not surprised that she was able to understand me, and I was glad that I would be able to communicate with others not of my people.

"Mother, I have a favor to ask of you and the rest of my sisters."

"Is that why you came here? And here I thought you just missed us."

I found myself liking the playful banter, and I could see so did they as they smiled at each other.

"I miss you constantly mother. But that is not why I came. You see, I have promised Iteru to help her become stronger. She has been blessed by Isis with healing abilities and gifted with the Staff of Hathor. Her temples were recently destroyed by a villain searching for the staff. Now she wishes to learn to wield the staff and train to become a more powerful warrior and learn more of the outside world."

A tender look came upon the face Hippolyta and she chuckled as she looked at her daughter.

"It sounds like you, so long ago," Diana seemed to understand and also smiled but said nothing. Hippolyta then turned her gaze to me.

"A child of Isis is always welcome here. She blessed our island with magic and the least we could do is aid a blessed child of hers in her quest to become stronger. Kaethe," one of the woman that had remained silent through the entire ordeal stepped forward.

"Yes, my lady?" I was once more glad that they had resorted to speak my language, making it possible for me to understand everything that was being said.

"Would you be willing to take young Iteru under your wing and aid her in becoming stronger?" I stood straight as I watched Kaethe look me up in down with an intense gaze and I wondered if she was looking for any faults. She was a strong looking woman. Her skin was a dark bronze, darker than mine, and her ebony hair was held up in a high pony tail. She was very beautiful.

"It would be an honor to aid a chosen of Isis."

"Kaethe is one of our strongest and fiercest warriors. She will be able to show you how to be a strong fighter, in both body and mind, but it will not be an easy task. Are you ready to work hard young one, to put your heart and soul into such training?"

I looked at her with determination.

"I am."

I smiled despite myself. It seemed everything was working out, better than I had ever hoped. To think, just this morning I was reciting the morning ritual, and now I was before Amazons of Themyscira and the promise of getting stronger. I could feel myself suddenly feel lighter, but I also felt there was a lot that lay ahead of me.

And I truly was ready for it.

There was a small feast in welcoming of me into Themyscira where I became acquainted with many of the Amazons that occupied the Island. I found them all to be easy to get along with and was ever grateful of their actions towards me. Their city was beautifully built and elegant and I found myself easily seeing this as my home for the time I would spend here.

When nightfall came it was time for Diana and the Green Lantern to leave, and I found myself slightly saddened. We walked them back to their ship and I smiled as I looked at them.

"Thank you for all you've done for me Princess Diana," I had found out of her royalty when I learned her mother was the Queen and was somehow not very surprised. They sure carried themselves with the grace and respect of royalty.

"I will see you soon Iteru, and I will keep track of your progress. I wish you good luck in your stay, I'm sure you will grow to like this place."

I nodded.

"I already do. But before you leave, may I ask for another favor?"

She looked curious and nodded.

"How do you say thank you in English? I wish to thank the Green Lantern as well."

She seemed surprised by my request, but she smiled and I felt my own smile form at the soft look on her face. She leaned down towards my ear and whispered it to me. I nodded and approached the man in green that despite the fact we were unable to converse, I knew he too had helped in his own way. I thanked him in this native tongue, and he too seemed surprised, and responded. I looked towards Princess Diana and she smiled, telling me he had said he was glad to help. I smiled and hugged each of them, waving as they boarded their ship and watched as it disappeared into the horizon.

I hoped to see them in the future. I turned back towards the waiting Amazons, ans walked towards my new mentor and guardian Kaethe. She smiled as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to begin a new stage of your life?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I am."

And for almost two years I lived on Themyscira. I learned and exercised my fighting skills among the strong Amazons. They taught me many things, from the way to wield many different weapons(Sai swords remained my weapon of choice), to the art of surviving in the wilderness while at the same time dedicating much of the time to learning to speak and write English. It was very hard at first, for the Amazons were indeed strong fighters. Their strength was incredible and their fighting skills unlike any I had ever seen before. They were impossible to tire and it took me a long time to gain the stamina that they possessed. The training often lasted may hours and drove me to exhaustion, but I knew it was worth it in the end.

I also learned much of their customs and culture. I learned the history through Kaethe of how the island came to be thanks to the Five Goddesses and some of the rituals that took place here in honor of them and other purposes. I grew close to all of the Amazons and soon they viewed me as one of their own. But I also remained true to my own heritage. I continued my daily rituals in dedication to Isis and dedicated time to learn to use the Staff of Hathor. I tapped into its magical powers and had advanced a great deal. With the staff I was able to levitate items by channeling magic and controlling it. The difficulty of moving items depended on its size and whether it was living or inanimate. I was also able to gather the power of the sun to create blasts of great power, but this was only possible during the daytime and if the sun was out.

My favorite ability was being able to fly using the magic, and I was also able to temporarily gain control a person at will. That was an ability I had yet to master however, and I could only do it for short amounts of time. It also depended on the will of the person I wished to control, and since the Amazons had incredibly strong wills, it was a great challenge to control them for very long if at all. But I figured they were great practice compared to those I might encounter beyond this island. I also learned to improve my healing abilities to the point I was able to resist blows that would otherwise have the ability to kill me. This was also thanks to the stress the Amazon's placed on developing the mind that also strengthened the body and made it more resistant.

I was glad when Princess Diana made more appearances than I thought she would during my time in Themyscira. We would often spend her time on the island reviewing my process. We would spar and talk in English while I also showed her what I had learned about my magic abilities. I had become specially fond of her and came to view her as an idol. But I was still curious of the outside world, and I would always ask for more information. She also began to bring books that helped me see the world through pictures and understand through text. But not all books she brought were about the world, but popular novels that told stories. Reading became one of my favorite hobbies, but it was not often I had the time to indulge it. I continued to learn through her and the books of what lay beyond this island, but despite that I was able to picture in my mind's eye and through the pictures I saw, it never seemed enough.

And it was on her latest visit that I learned of an interesting development. Something that would satisfy this need.

"I have news for you Nile," after learning that my name translated into Nile, I had chosen to go by this name from then on, as a symbol of my new life in this world, and eventually became quite fond of it.

"What is it Princess Diana?" I asked as I followed her as we walked down the sandy shores of Themyscira. The cool wind felt nice against my skin, and the smell of the salty water never lost its effect on me. This was truly paradise.

"How would you like to finally go outside this island? Out into the world?"

I looked at her with wide eyes, not expecting this, not yet at least. To leave? To go beyond the island that had become a second home to me? I felt my heart pound and I looked down at my feet.

"I would miss this land, but I would welcome the chance to finally see what lies out there."

It was true, this island and the Amazons had gained a special place in my heart, and despite my curiosity of the outside world, I would miss this land, just as I missed my two previous homes. I would think I'd be used to it by now, but I was not.

"It seems that a new group of young heroes has been formed. They're all around your age, and Batman has decided to give them their own headquarters as a team of covert operations. They're each talented in their own way, and have shown a lot of potential from what I hear. I thought it might be a good idea for you to join them. After all, this way you can socialize with kids your age, and at the same time learn more about the world you're so curious about. You're fighting skills have improved tremendously from when you first arrived, so I know you will do great out in the field against actual villains. What do you say? Do you want a chance to experience what being a hero is like?"

I looked at her with wonderment as I thought over what she said. To be able to see the outside world through first hand experience. No longer did I have to see the world through Princess Diana. And as a hero no less! I found myself grinning at the thought.

"I don't think there is anything I want more."

She nodded and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Very well. I will make the arrangements with Batman then."

"And I will be ready."

As I looked at what looked like the endless sea, I wondered if I really was ready for the outside world. My entire life I had been living in such an isolated part of the world that only now did I see my disadvantages. I was naïve in what went on in this world, relying solely on knowledge I had gained from others. I could only hope the world would be a likable place, and that my Goddess would stand beside me through this new chapter I would soon enter.

_**T B C**_

* * *

**A/N:** And here is the final filler on her development! I hoped it didn't seem too fast, but I wanted to give her some background on how she got to where she is and into Young Justice. I thought Wonder Women would be the best mentor for her seeing as Wonder Woman has the ability to speak every language or something, even martian. And the Amazons seemed like the best instructors when it came to readying Nile for the outside world in both teaching her the language and helping her improve her fighting abilities. Not to mention they share similar backgrounds and customs and beliefs when it comes to the Goddesses. I think i read somewhere that Diana was exiled from Themyscira but if that's the case we'll dismiss that thanks to fanfiction props. Overall, I liked how it all tied up together, and I hope you did too. Thanks again to my awesome reviewers!

**Jaguara jag-wahr-ah**

**QueenyLeAcH**

**WOOT WOOT**

**Barbiegirl 22**

**Ominous Blue**

**Ginga no Yousei**

**Wheatieluv**

Up next is the most challenging part, believe it or not. Both for me and for poor Nile and her lack of knowledge when it comes to the outside world. Review my humble readers:)

**Edit:** I have a quick question: Do all of the Young Justice member live on Mount Justice? I know Miss Martian, Red Tornado and Superboy do, but what about the others?


	4. III

**R&R**

* * *

**Young Justice:**

**The Nile Chronicles

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**I did not posses many possessions. The only ones I truly valued were my Staff of Hathor and Sai swords, as well as the books I had accumulated from Princess Diana, and the few articles of clothing I had. I wasn't a material person, so gathering what little I had was easy enough. The Amazons already knew I would be leaving today, and last night we had a farewell ceremony. I had been close to tears at the kind words of my sister Amazons, and I had never felt more grateful of having had such great luck of meeting such loyal friends.

When we heard the sound of the ship approaching, I once more said my goodbyes before I walked towards the shores with Kaethe. We made it just in time to see not just Princess Diana exiting the ship, but the Green Lantern as well. Seeing him caught me by surprise and brought a huge smile to my face. I couldn't help but run towards him, almost tackling him into a hug.

"Whoa there!" he chuckled as he patted my head, "I didn't think you'd remember me."

I smiled at him, the ability to finally be able to understand him was elating, and I was so glad to see him. The Green Lantern had also unknowingly become a symbol of my new life, he had been there after the attack and had been the first person I had seen kindness that was not from my own people.

"Of course I remember you," I replied as I let go and stood in front of him. He put his hands at his sides and grinned.

"I can actually understand you now. And, wow, you've grown. I don't remember you being this tall last time I saw you. Two years must do that two people, huh?"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was true, in the last to years I had grown to the height of five feet and five inches according to some measurements. My black hair had also grown longer to the point it reached mid back on me. But I could see he looked exactly as I remembered him.

"And yet you look exactly the same."

He laughed at my comment and I felt satisfaction at the ability to bring out such a reaction.

"Why did you decide to come?" I was truly curious as to why he had come, but I was not complaining.

"I guess I was curious how you were coming along, specially after Diana told me how you were to joining the younger heroes at Mount Justice. After all, its not everyday you take part in rescuing a future hero," I felt pride at his words.

"I only hope I am ready for it."

I felt Kaethe place a hand on my shoulder and I craned my head to look at her. She smiled and nodded.

"You are more than ready, Nile."

I looked to Princess Diana who also nodded in agreement and once more I was grateful to have met them. None of this would have been possible without them. Who knows where I would be if they had not entered my life. Probably still just a priestess with healing powers isolated within the sands. But out there, I would be able to do more. I would be able to use my abilities to help those that needed it, along with other heroes my age. My excitement grew at the thought.

"Let's go Nile. The others are waiting."

I nodded, turning towards Kaethe.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me sister. I will never forget your kindness and patience with me. You made me a stronger person and I will use everything you've taught me wisely."

She smiled, nodding her head.

"Go forth Nile, let the world know the strength of a true warrior."

She held a fist in the air to accent her words and I nodded in agreement, before I stepped forward to give her a farewell hug. I didn't say goodbye, because I didn't want this to feel like this would be the last time I would see her. Something told me I would be back to this island, one way or another. We walked into the ship, and this time when I entered it, the inside no longer seemed as strange as the first time I entered a similar one like this. Slowly, this world and everything pertaining to it was becoming familiar and I was able to place names to many things.

I took a seat in one of the chairs at the controls and looked ahead at the transparent window as the Green Lantern ignited the ship and I felt it gain altitude. He worked the controls and soon we were moving forward, onto what would be my next home. Along the way Green Lantern took a scan of me, saying he would have to insert it into the programming of the security system at Mount Justice as a way to recognize me every time I entered and not be seen as a threat.

The entire ride there was nerve wrecking. The feelings always seemed to come to me when I was going somewhere new and unknown to me.

"So who are the heroes I will be joining?" I couldn't help but be curious, and I knew I would be more comfortable if I knew who was waiting for me. Princess Diana once more filled me in.

"Red Tornado and Black Canary are in charge to look after all of you. I know Robin is there, as well as Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy."

I tried to memorize the names, and succeeded for the most part.

"What are their superpowers?"

"Robin is the protégé of Batman, he doesn't have a superpower, but he is incredibly talented in martial arts and computer hacking. He relies on gadgets and his fighting skills in combat. Kid Flash has super speed much like the Flash as well as a science genius from what I hear, Aqualad uses water and electricity like Aquaman and is quite talented, Artemis is an archer like the Green Arrow and a good martial artist as well as the newest addition to the team before you. Miss Martian is from Mars like Martian Manhunter and has a variety of abilities, and Superboy is the clone of Superman. He was recently found and was one of the reasons this team was formed."

I absorbed the information, finding it easy to remember and understand since I had learned a lot of the superheroes I assumed were their mentors. Superboy however, was different. A clone. I had never heard of such a thing. I had read something on cloning, and though I did not known much about the science involved, I knew it was a practice considered almost taboo in most societies as well as immoral.

"Who cloned Superboy?"

It was Green Lantern who answered this time.

"It was a secret operation under a genetics research laboratory known as Cadmus. They had somehow gotten possession of Superman's DNA and used it to clone Superboy. He was grown in a sixteen week period and made to believe that he was a replacement for Superman if he were to be someday killed or turned evil. I doubt that's what they really wanted to do with him though. It was actually the young superheroes that found and freed him, destroying the lab in the process but possibly stopping a more serious issue that could have happened later on."

I listened carefully, amazed at what I heard.

"Wow, they must be good heroes."

He chuckled.

"More reckless if you ask me. But yes, they have proven their worth."

I hoped I would be able to prove my worth as well. I spent a lot of time thinking over what they had told me. Robin. Kid Flash. Aqualad. Artemis. Miss Martian. Superboy. They would be my teammates. Would they like me? Would I like _them_?

As we approached the shore, the landscape was different. I saw we were heading towards a giant mountain structure. My eyes widened and for a second I wondered if the Green Lantern planned on flying straight into it, but was relieved when instead I saw that part of the mountain opened into what appeared to be a hangar where the ship was landed. We got out and I looked around, amazed that the inside of this mountain was made of steel and full of technology. Everything seemed so advanced.

"Is the entire mountain like this?" I asked in wonderment.

"All of it. Superman and I hollowed it out and reinforced it a long time ago," the Green Lantern explained, pride clear in his voice, and with good reason.

"That's amazing."

"Quite, it was the first headquarters of the Justice League, but we had to relocate it after its location was compromised."

"Where is it now?" I asked, looking at Princess Diana.

"Well, now its known as the Hall of Justice in Washington D.C. Maybe one of these days you can go and see it for yourself."

"As long as it doesn't cause a repeat like last time," Diana and Green Lantern shared a bemused look, and I couldn't help but be confused, but before I could ask they had already began to walk and I followed.

"I let Red Tornado know we're here. He said they would be waiting in the debriefing room."

Princess Diana nodded and I followed behind them, I could feel excitement in the pit of my stomach and my heart beat faster the more we walked. I was also beginning to feel slightly nervous. It had been a long time since I had been around people my age, and I wasn't sure if they would like me or if I would know how to act around them.

"This should be the room if I remember correctly," I looked at the circular door and watched as it automatically opened, and I hesitated before following the two heroes in front of me.

"Whoa, two of the big guys!" I heard the voice before I saw who it came from, as the two heroes in front of me blocked the room from my view. When the room came into view and Princess Diana and the Green Lantern made room for me, I saw that there were a lot more occupants in the room. Seven to be in fact. I could barely register each one before a boy with red hair was suddenly in front of me, startling me at how quickly he moved. He wore what I recognized as casual clothing, not a hero outfit. His speed indicated to me he must be Kid Flash.

"So you're our new teammate huh? You must be pretty special to be escorted by the Green Lantern _and_ Wonder Woman. My name's Wally, what's yours?"

He extended his hand, and as was customary I held out my own to shake it. From the corner of my eye I saw Princess Diana and Green Lantern walk towards who I assumed was the Red Tornado.

"Its nice to meet you Wally. My name is Nile," I said timidly. He seemed so eccentric, something I wasn't exactly used to, "You must be the Kid Flash."

He grinned and seemed to have no intention of letting my hand go as he leaned in closer instead.

"So you have heard of me huh? I'm flattered that such a pretty girl recognizes me."

I couldn't help but blush, it was not very often I was complimented on my looks, but before I could thank him a shorter boy with black hair stepped forward and pushed Wally aside, making him let go of my hand.

"Move over Wally, why do you always crowd around our new teammates?" while his words seemed reprimanding, I could tell he was merely being playful.

"Hi, I'm Robin."

"The Boy Wonder?" I inquired, remembering I had heard Green Lantern call him that on the way here.

He laughed, a definitely unique laugh that caused me to smile further.

"The one and only!"

The rest of the members seemed to follow his lead and moved closer around me. Wally pushed Robin aside and once more took the initiative as he took the role of introducing everyone, motioning to the girl that stood out the most.

"This is our resident alien, Miss Martian."

The red headed girl was definitely a sight to behold. Though I was expecting the green skin, it was still different seeing it with my own eyes. She offered me a smile and raised a hand in greeting.

"You can call me Megan."

I smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Megan."

Wally moved to the next of the group, a blond female with long hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Then there's Miss Attitude over here."

She shot a look at Wally that was not very pleasant.

"My name's Artemis. Its nice to have a new teammate that actually seems to be level-headed," the pointed look she gave Wally suggested she was referring to him only and I could already tell their relationship was not very friendly with each other.

"I hope that we may get along well with each other," I gave her a hesitant smile and she smiled, nodding. Wally seemed to ignore her comment as he moved on towards the boy next to Artemis.

"That's Aquaman. He's our own personal team leader."

I looked to the dark skinned boy and couldn't help but notice that his eyes were a unique color. They reminded me of the ocean, and I found I liked them a great deal.

"Welcome to the team," he said and I smiled.

"I am glad to be here."

"And then there's Superboy, over there of course," I saw he had stayed where he previously had been and only looked over when his name was called. His eyes were a striking blue, and I could see that we was quite handsome, and looked exactly like Superman, only younger. He seemed to take it as his queue and walked over.

"Hello," was all he said.

"Hi," I smiled and a small smile seemed to grace his features.

"Nile will be staying here in Mount Justice, I'm sure each of you will help her adjust," we all turned to look at Princess Diana as she moved to stand next to me and I felt Wally wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh don't you worry Wonder Woman, we'll take _good_ care of her!" he said and I felt slightly uncomfortable, but made no move to remove him. It seemed to be a kind gesture after all, and he was offering to take care of me.

"I'm sure you will. Nile, we'll be leaving now. I'm sure any questions you have, your new teammates will be able to answer."

I smiled and nodded.

"Right. Will I see you often?"

She smiled, and I wondered what she saw me as. Did she see me as her ward? Her student? Was she as attached to me as I was to her?

"Maybe, you're a hero now. So missions will take a lot of your time. If the situation allows it, I will make sure to check up on you."

The answer was enough to satisfy me. And then I turned to the Green Lantern.

"What about you?"

He chuckled.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled and once more gave him a hug, and moved to Princess Diana next. After I gave her a hug she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful out there Nile. Its not just training anymore. You'll be facing very real dangers from here on."

I nodded, "I understand. I will try my hardest."

"That's all I ask. Until next time," she waved to the other members of my new team and we all watched as she and the Green Lantern turned and walked back the way we entered. I looked for a moment, this time not sad at all that they were leaving. This was a new start, not another ending.

"Alright! We finally have a brunette girl on the team, we're complete!" we all turned to see Wally with a satisfied look on his face. I considered what he had said.

"What is a brunette?" I felt my brows furrow in confusion and I saw them share a look of amusement.

"A brunette is someone with black or brown hair," Robin cleared up. I had never heard the term brunette before, black or brown hair had always been just that. It seemed I still had a lot to learn, but I was glad to see that already they were teaching me something new.

"I see."

I saw that what Wally said was true. Megan had red hair, Artemis blond, and now I had black. For the boys, Wally had red hair, Aqualad had blond hair, and Robin and Superboy had black hair. For some reason, the thought made me laugh. It seemed like such an insignificant fact, but this boy Wally seemed to see it as something beyond belief. It seemed nice, to enjoy the little things.

"Hello Megan!" I turned towards the redhead with interest as I saw her hit herself lightly on her forehead. Why was she punishing herself? Did she do something wrong?

"Why don't we go into the kitchen? I made cookies earlier for your arrival and you can tell us about yourself," Megan smiled largely and put her hands together as if in anticipation. I knew that cookies were a form of pastries, but I had never before tasted them.

"That is very thoughtful of you Megan, I would love to try your cookies," I smiled and she made a sound of excitement as she flew, leading the way as the rest of us followed.

When we entered the kitchen I saw that it was full of what I came to recognize as appliances, once more it was something I had only read about and seen in pictures, and I resisted the urge to walk around and touch each of them, seeing how they worked. I watched as Megan used her telekinesis as she opened the door to the appliance I knew was an oven and took out two plates of circular cookies.

"The first time I made some they ended up getting burnt, but I think I've improved since then," she smiled, "Help yourselves."

I saw the others move to grab one and took this as being a sign that I could grab one as well. I hesitantly reached for one closest to me and looked at it. I saw Wally stuff the cookies into his mouth and the others taking a bite. I followed and bit into the cookie, slowly chewing it. My eyes widened. The crunchy texture hit me first, and then the sweetness came, I had never before tasted anything like this.

"These... are amazing."

I saw Megan smile brightly in my direction, looking hopeful.

"You think so? Are they the best you've ever had?"

I hesitated.

"They are... the first cookies I have ever had," it seemed as if everyone froze mid bite into their cookie and stare at me.

"You're kidding, right?" Robin asked, as if completely bewildered. I shook my head.

"You've never had cookies before, like ever?" Wally looked almost scared, and I found myself becoming uncomfortable, "How deprived are you?"

Aqualad seemed to shoot Wally a disapproving glare.

"Just where do you come from Nile?" I found the tone of Aqualad's easier to respond to. And I found myself telling them the story of my life. How I had been blessed with healing powers and taken to the temples of Isis to train as a priestess. I told them how I had stayed there for four years until a man from the Sinestro Corps came in search of the Staff of Hathor that I now wielded and how I had met Wonder Woman and Green Lantern there. How I had asked for Wonder Woman's help in becoming stronger and learning more of the outside world, and how she had taken me to Themyscira in order to help me achieve this.

I found it easy to tell them this, and I was appreciative that they had listened intently and even asked their own questions about my tale.

"Now I am here to learn first hand about the world, and put my training to the test. I am sorry if I might seem very naïve at times, I hope to be able to change that by being here," I smiled sheepishly at them and found myself running my hand through my hair.

"Well don't you worry Nile, we'll help you in any way we can, right guys?" Wally looked to the others for support, who each nodded.

"Right!"

"Of course."

"Definitely."

I smiled, feeling grateful that I continued to be surrounded by such generous people.

"Thank you."

I already felt like I belonged.

**T B C**

* * *

**A/N:** Well there's the intro into the team. How was it? I wanted to wait until tonight's episode to update so I could see how Artemis was like. Good thing too cause she is nothing like I expected she would be! Wow! Great episode though, I've very curious about Artemis' past now and how she'll fit into the team. And what was up with that wannabe Spiderman? Haha I found that funny. They had the sound effects and everything! As for where my story is heading, I'm saying it right now that I will _not _be retyping episodes. I will definitely use episodes for information and maybe have the characters refer to them but I will _not _be copying entire episodes into my story. I feel it takes away from a story and I dislike reading stories that are exactly like the show. I already watched the show, I don't need to reread what happens. Its honestly a lack of creativity and unoriginal. So I will be doing a sort of separate timeline that will hopefully still follow along with the show. Anyways tell me how I'm doing so far. Thanks again to those that reviewed:

**WOOT WOOT**

**QueenyLeAcH**

**Ginga no Yousei**

**Leylia Wolfe**

**cherry-888**

**Jaguara jag-wahr-ah**

**Ominous Blue**

Keep reviewing so I know you're still interested:)


	5. IV

**R&R

* * *

**

**Young Justice:**

**The Nile Chronicles**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

We were still in the kitchen when Robin, Wally, and Aqualad were called to a mission in the debriefing room. They didn't seem particularly excited to go but they were not upset either, they acted as if it were just a regular part of their day. I had to remind myself that that's exactly what it was. Now that I was here I too would have to get used to being called into missions as a hero would, but it did not stop me from watching them go with interest.

"Will they be alright on their own?" I asked.

The others seemed not be be as concerned as I was.

"Oh yeah, they should be fine. It must be an easy mission if just the three of them were called. The big ones are the ones that require all of us, ya know?" Artemis told me and just as quickly dismissed it as she walked to the appliance known as the refrigerator. I watched as she took out a sort of beverage in a can, then looked towards me.

"Ever had a soda Nile?"

I shook my head. I hadn't had a lot of things.

"I have heard of them. But I've never consumed one. I heard they are not very good for your health."

Artemis shrugged.

"I've had them my entire life and I'm fine. People are just always finding things to complain about. You want one?"

I looked at the orange colored can in her hand and figured why not, it seemed harmless enough. So I nodded and she threw it to me, making me quickly reach for it so it would not fall. I was thankful for the quick reflexes I had gained through my training because I could tell that that had not been a regular throw by Artemis. I felt as if she was testing me and was almost positive that was the case as she looked at me from the corner of her eye with a calculative look.

"Thank you," I said as I looked at the can. It was cold in my hand, and I read that the label on it said it was orange flavored. I looked at it and noticed an odd metallic tab that stood out atop the can. I wondered just how it was you drank from this, but I was a little scared to ask despite the fact that it had been just earlier that they had each agreed to help me.

"Need help opening that?" I turned and saw Megan smiling at me.

"Uh, yes actually," I murmured, slightly embarrassed. She giggled.

"Here," once more she used her telekinesis as she levitated the can towards her and placed it in her waiting hands, "This is how you do it."

I watched as she used her pointer finger to pull at the odd tab, and a hissing sound was made.

"Here, you can do the rest, pull it until an opening forms and then push it back again," she handed the can back and I did as she instructed. There was a feeling of satisfaction as I saw the tab push back an opening into the can. At the same time I felt inadequate. What was considered something so easy and normal for a normal person my age, I was just beginning to learn.

"There you go," I smiled back at Megan and thanked her. I slowly placed the can to my lips and tilted it back, feeling the cold sweetened liquid flow into my lips. Something else that was new. It left an strange feeling in my throat that was odd but not unpleasant.

"It doesn't taste like orange," I commented as I placed the can back down.

"Tastes better than oranges if you ask me," Artemis replied as she leaned against the counter-top. I watched as she drank the entire soda in one swing and crushed the can afterward, then tossing it into a container. I only smiled and looked around the room, noticing a member missing.

"Where did Superboy go?" the other girls seemed to look as well and shrugged.

"That hunk of a man is always disappearing," Artemis remarked, an appreciative look on her face. I saw Megan frown and roll her eyes.

"Hunk?" I asked.

"Mhm. Handsome. Gorgeous. Hot. Sexy. Take your pick," she explained, a sly smile on her face. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. She sure was shameless. I kind of liked it. It took confidense to say such forward comments and I knew I myself probably would never have the courage to be as blunt as her when it came to commenting on someone's good looks.

"He is quite good looking," I agreed. She smirked, apparently pleased that I agreed.

"What I wouldn't do with that fine specimen of a – "

I was slightly startled when Megan slammed her hands on the counter-top. I watched with confusion as she suddenly seemed uncomfortable but tried to hide it.

"Um, Nile. Would you like a tour of Mount Justice?"

I shared a look with Artemis before I looked back at Megan. It appeared that the topic we had been heading in was one that Megan did not seem to particularly like. I could only wonder why. But I would not deny Megan the reason to avoid the subject. And I really wouldn't mind having a tour either, so I agreed.

"Sure, I would love a tour," I said and quickly finished the drink in front of me, throwing it in the same container Artemis had thrown hers in. The waste basket if I was correct. I quickly followed after Megan as she led the way down one of the many hallways.

"Okay well you saw our kitchen. This is our lounge or living room," she said as she entered a room with green couches and a glass table in the center. It looked like a nice place to sit in and relax. She showed me the front entrance and I found that the outside was surrounded by a forest. She also showed me the back door and I was happy to see that the back overlooked the ocean. It was nice to know that the ocean I had grown fond of was still close by. But my favorite place by far was an unexpected surprise. I was overjoyed when I found that there was a library in Mount Justice.

The amount of books was more than I had ever seen before and I found myself excited being surrounded by so many books. This was information. Information I craved.

"This is amazing," I said as I made my way over to a shelf of books, running a finger down their spines. There were so many.

"I see you like books?" Megan asked as she came to stand next to me. I nodded, taking out a book that seemed to contain information on A.I's according to the cover. Whatever that was. I opened it to reveal pictures of some form of technology and computers and data that made absolutely no sense to me but held my interest nonetheless.

"I love them. For the longest time they've been the windows to the outside world. I would read whatever Wonder Woman brought to me while I was on Themyscira," I explained as I put the book back.

"I know how you feel. It was the same way with me while I was in Mars. I've learned about Earth through others, but being here is completely different. There are so many things to get used to," I looked at her and smiled sadly. Did she really understand? We might find ourselves in a similar situation when it came to learning more about Earth, but there were many factors that separated us. At least she had never lived in ignorance of where she came from. I'm sure she knew all there was to be known of her planet. Until recently, I never truly knew anything about Earth. I all knew were sands and temples.

At least she knew how to open a soda and bake cookies. I knew none of that.

"I find it humorous, that you are the alien, and yet I feel as if I am a bigger alien in this world," there was a moment of tense silence until I felt her place a hand on my shoulder meant to comfort me, and I relaxed.

"That is silly Nile. You are more human than I could ever be," I smiled and nodded at her, grateful of her kind gesture but left it at that, I did not yet want to get into a discussion about this.

We continued the tour, but I made sure to remember how to get back to the library. I was sure I would spend much time in there. I saw a training room, full of weights and targets and many forms of training items. Megan even told me there was a special room where you could simulate an actual fight through holograms or machines. There was also an indoor swimming pool that seemed silly since there was an entire ocean just outside the mountain. I would much rather swim in the ocean than in a pool.

"And this is my bioship," she motioned to the center of a platform in the hangar where there seemed to be the ship, red and shaped like an oval. Funny, I didn't see it when I came in with Princess Diana and the Green Lantern.

"It looks different than most ships I've seen," I commented, though I had to admit there was something adorable about this one.

"Its at rest, it looks different when I wake it, here I'll show you," with mere motions of her hands the ship seemed to change form before my eyes and now resembled a ship as I was accustomed to seeing them.

"That's amazing. How do you do that?" I asked.

"The ship is organic, so it responds to my mental command, so do my clothes that allow me to shapeshift."

"You have a lot of abilities Megan," she smiled and shook her head.

"They are all common to Martians. Even though there are some I haven't been able to learn yet."

And there was more? Incredible.

"I gave the others a ride before, would you like one as well?" I looked at the ship and nodded. I had only been in a ship twice, but to be able to ride in an alien one would surely be a unique experience. And right I was. The interior was not metallic like I was used to. It was darker and when I took a seat it immediately wrapped tendrils in a form of safety belts. She flew around the surrounded areas and I looked in amazement at the harbor that surrounded the mountain and the buildings beyond it. She showed me its ability to camouflage so that it might be invisible to anyone looking at the sky. When we came back to the mountain I felt slightly happier to have seen what was in the surrounded area and hoped that I might be able to see it up closer sometime.

While on our way in we came across the debriefing room just in time that I heard a female mechanical voice.

"Recognized. Robin, B01. Aqualad, B02. Kid Flash, B03."

I watched as the three boys came through a circular opening that glowed a golden color. They were each in their hero suits from what I could tell. Robin wore an outfit that was red, black, and yellow as well as a mask. It seemed he was always covering his eyes. Aqualad's outfit revealed some sort of marking on his bare arms and strapped to his back there was what appeared to be two hilts of some kind of weapon. For the first time I noticed that on his neck there were slits running horizontal and I wondered what they were. They seemed natural there. Kid Flash was probably the brightest with his entire suit being red and yellow and I was curious if the goggles that covered his eyes were simply an accessory or had a purpose.

"Welcome back guys! How did the mission go?" Megan asked as she walked into the room and I followed.

"It was a simple bank robbery. We took care of it. How have you adjusted so far Nile?"

I was flattered that he seemed to care about my being here, even though it was probably part of being a team leader. I came to see that though all the boys were good looking in their own way, Aqualad had a certain aura that made him specially handsome. He was soft spoken and calm, something that definitely separated him from the others. Not counting Superboy who I had never really spoken to or seen interact, but looked more detached than anything else.

"Very well, thank you. Megan was just giving me a tour," I replied with a smile. He nodded, seeming pleased..

"How do you like it so far, unlike anything you've ever seen?" Robin asked. In all honesty I wasn't sure how to feel about this change yet. I was used to being out in the open, as I often was in Themyscira. Back in Egypt had been different however, as the outside climate was very harsh and we spent most of our time within the temples. But this was unlike either of them. So in a way, it was different than both. So I nodded and smiled.

"Yes actually, it is like you read my mind."

He laughed that unique laugh of his.

"'Fraid not. That's Megan's forte."

"You can read minds?" I turned towards the red head with curiosity, although I figured I should not be surprised by this point.

She smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, but don't worry, I only read minds when I'm supposed to. I would never invade your privacy willingly," I wondered what else she could do. I was grateful that she did not seem like the kind of person to read a person's mind whenever she wanted. To me, the mind was sacred. No one should be able to intrude on your personal thoughts.

"So this must be the new teammate?" we all turned to see a woman with blond hair and blue eyes looking at me. Her outfit was black form fitting that resembled the style of Princess Diana's own outfit except this woman's legs were covered by a different material. She also had a blue jacket on.

"Yes, my name is Nile," I replied.

"Welcome to the team Nile. I'm Black Canary. I serve here as the training instructor. I've heard from Wonder Woman that you've trained with the Amazons."

I nodded.

"Yes, I learned much from them."

She seemed pleased.

"Good, then you should be used to training sessions. I'm afraid my own training sessions might not be as rigorous but my goal is to train all of you to the best of my abilities. Since I'm here, lets have a session right now. Where's Artemis and Superboy?"

The others shrugged.

"I could call them if you want," Megan offered and Black Canary nodded. I saw Megan close her eyes and it wasn't long before Artemis came in followed by Superboy.

"What is it?" Superboy asked in a gruff voice, as if annoyed.

"He doesn't like people in his head," Robin whispered to me from beside me. I frowned as I tried to decipher what he meant. I came to the conclusion that Megan must have used some of her abilities to call Superboy and Artemis through a mental link.

"Training Session," Black Canary said, "I want you each to partner up, and one of you will be with me. Who will it be?"

"I will," I watched Superboy step forward, his brows furrowed in what I thought was determination.

She seemed pleased while the others looked on with what I saw as mild surprise.

"Very well then."

"I call Miss M!" Wally was quick to say and rushed to Megan's side.

"Hey," he said with a suggestive look. Megan just smiled at him.

"I got Nile. Sound good to you?" I looked towards Artemis and nodded.

"That leaves you and me, huh?" Robin said as he made his way over to Aqualad. Black Canary looked satisfied when she saw the teams were made.

"Alright, you'll go up one by one and spar with your partner. No superpowers, use your body only. You're finished when one of you fails. The rest will look on and observe the positive and negatives that each of the others do. The purpose is to learn from not just your mistakes, but the mistakes of others as well. Understood?"

"Wait what? I can't fight against Miss M!" Wally cried as he looked upset.

"That's why you think before you act smart one. What kind of hero are you? Oh right, not the good kind," Artemis replied with a roll of her eyes.

He seemed to growl and was about to reply when Black Canary interrupted.

"In the real world you don't choose who you fight. You might even find yourself facing your own teammates and closest friends when they're turned against you. I suggest you get used to it right now," Wally seemed to visibly slump and mumble something but said nothing as he accepted Black Canary's advice.

"Good. Superboy and I will go first," I watched as the circular area in the room began to glow and Black Canary and Superboy stepped into the middle of it. They each got into a fighting stance and Superboy attacked first. Black Canary easily dodged his punch and retaliated with her own that was blocked by Superboy. He tried to punch again with his other hand and Black Canary ducked, and attempted to kick his feet from under him. He managed to jump back and avoid it but before he could recover she was already upon him, sending a swift kick to his stomach that sent him flying onto his back.

I saw as something circular surrounded his form on the ground and to the side read: Superboy Status: Fail.

"You're improving. You just need to work on your speed of recovery, every second is vital in a fight," she offered her hand but he didn't take it, quickly standing on his own.

"Whatever," he glared and moved to stand next to the others. It seemed he did not like to lose. There was no shame in losing. Specially if you were fighting against someone with superior fighting skills, and I could immediately see that Black Canary was very talented when it came to close combat.

"Whose next?"

"Oh, me, me! I wanna go!" Robin eagerly took to the middle of the training area. Aqualad followed and Black Canary stood back.

"I'll try to go easy on you," Robin said with a smirk.

"Won't need it," Aqualad smoothly replied with a smirk of his own. Robin didn't hesitate in attacking, sending kicks and punches as he assumed an offensive position against Aqualad who could only defend against the barrage. Finally he managed to catch Robin's leg when he kicked and threw him to the side. Robin gracefully caught himself as he used his hand to push his body of the ground and back into a standing position.

"Good one, but not good enough," once more Robin threw himself at Aqualad, but this time Aqualad managed to try to land his own hits on the smaller but quicker boy who managed to easily take them. Robin went on to use his quick speed as he confused Aqualad, reappearing on one side only to disappear a second later on a different side. I found it hard to keep up with him despite that he was right in front of us. I could only imagine how Aqualad felt.

"Over here," Robin teased as he moved to Aqualad's right. Aqualad threw a punch only for Robin to jump and land behind him.

"Oh wait, I'm over her – " we watched in surprise as Aqualad managed to grab onto Robin, flipping him over his shoulder and making him land on his back, shock clearly on the younger boy's face.

Robin Status: Fail.

"Hey – ! That's not fair!"

"That was quite fair, my friend," Aqualad said with a smile as he offered his hand to the fallen hero. Robin took it as he stood, a frown on his face.

"Did you guys see what Robin did wrong there?" Black Canary asked.

"He lost? So much for master martial artist," Wally laughed at Robin, receiving a glare in return.

"He underestimated Aqualad," I spoke, having been taught such a lesson many times before. Black Canary nodded.

"That's right. Never underestimate your opponent. Robin might be more experienced in close combat, but never think you have the advantage. Aqualad managed to show that well," the rest of us nodded as Robin sulked over.

"Megan and Wally, why don't you go next?"

The two teens obediently moved to the middle of the room and readied themselves. Megan changed her attire first, going from her pink outfit to a red shirt and pants in moments. I figured it was better fit for a fight and a very useful ability.

"Don't worry Miss M. I won't hurt you," Megan smiled and attacked first. I could see she was not very well trained in close combat, but she knew enough that she could handle herself adequately. Wally only defended at first, and sometimes threw his own attacks though they were halfheartedly. He could have easily defeated her if he wanted to, but obviously he did not want to hurt the other red head. Megan finally managed to send a punch and kick combo that made Wally fall onto his back.

Kid Flash Status: Fail

Of to the side Robin laughed at his friend.

"Dude, you got owned!" he continued to laugh and I saw Aqualad send a disapproving glare to him.

"I'll get owned my Miss M any day," he said with a dreamy face as he looked up at her. I resisted the urge to laugh. It was truly amusing.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Can we go now?" Artemis spoke up as Wally stood from his spot on the ground and glared at the blond haired girl who glared right back.

"Alright, Artemis, Nile, you two are up."

"Here, I'll hold the staff for you," Wally move to grab the staff from my hand, my eyes widened.

"Wait, don't-," but it was too late, his hand had already wrapped around the staff and a painful scream escaped before he collapsed onto the ground, the others quickly rushing around him.

"What just happened?" Aqualad asked as he rolled the still Wally onto his back.

"I am sorry, the Staff of Hathor is meant only to be wielded by a chosen one. Anyone not chosen by the Goddess Isis is rejected by the staff," I felt guilt as I knelt down beside his still form.

"Will he be alright?" Robin asked, clearly concerned. I nodded, having seen this before.

"The staff does not kill, he is merely unconscious. I will wake him," I placed my staff down next to me and placed my hand on Wally's forehead. I felt the heat travel down my arm until my hand began to glow. It did not take long before Wally began to stir, and soon his eyes opened. I smiled in satisfaction as he stood up with a groan.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Seems you got rejected by the staff bro, girls must not be the only ones that don't like you," Robin replied with a smirk.

"Haha, you're funny. Remind to never touch that thing again," he said. I looked down at my lap.

"I am sorry. I should have warned you sooner," I replied.

"Hey, hey. Don't sweat it, it was my fault. I'm too quick for my own good," he said and I forced at smile at the irony he was trying to make.

"Were those you're healing abilities Nile?" I looked towards Megan and nodded.

"Are you able to heal any wounds?" Aqualad asked. I considered what he meant. Even now I wasn't sure the extent of what I could heal.

"I am able to heal any type of open or internal wound. However, I am unable to stop someone from dying if it is by a natural cause such as old age," I explained. I had found this out back in the temples when the Elder had laid on her death bed. We all knew she was dying, and I attempted to see if it could be postponed, but soon found that it was not possible. Sometimes it was just your time to move onto the next world.

"Glad to know we have a medic on the team," Artemis said and I smiled. It was indeed a gift.

"Will you be alright Wally?" Black Canary asked. He nodded and as if to prove it quickly stood up.

"I've taken worse," he replied with a proud smile, "Let's get this show on the road! Let's see what else Nile can do."

I found myself nervous as Artemis and I walked to where the previous two had been and got into my own stance. Artemis followed my lead and gave me a smirk that made me further nervous.

"I'm a martial artist as well, come at me with all you got Nile," she said.

I wanted her to make the first move, but after a moment knew she wouldn't so I made the first move by sending a punch aimed for her. She blocked it with her forearm and I sent managed land a hit to her side with a kick she quickly recovered from and landed her own hit to my shoulder as I tried to dodge. We exchanged several punches and kicks, testing the strength of the other, each landing several hits on the other. I found her to be slower when it came to aiming for her left side, and saved the knowledge for future reference.

She sent a well executed punch to my face and I barely managed to catch her fist and throw her to the side. She easily recovered and sent a high kick aimed at me. I managed to duck down to avoid it and immediately attempted to kick her feet from under her but she jumped up, placing her hands on my shoulders and flipping over me. I moved quickly and managed to land a kick to her stomach, she staggered back and seeing an opening I acted quickly as I attempted to finish her off with one last kick. It had been a trick I realized as she smirked and she grabbed my leg, then grabbing my midsection and lifting me up and, with a cry, pushed me onto my back, the force almost knocking the wind out of me.

Though I couldn't see it, I knew what the ground below me read.

Nile Status: Fail

She looked down at me with a smirk.

"You did good, maybe next time you'll get me," she lowered her hand and I grabbed it, but instead of getting up, I pulled her down, using my legs to flip her over me. I watched in satisfaction as she landed on her back behind me. I stood up and looked down at her, not missing the displeasure on her face as I laughed. I had often done the same with many of the Amazons back in Themyscira as a form of entertainment. When I ended up on my back a lot, I often needed something to make me feel better about losing.

"Forgive me, it is a habit," I offered my hand.

"You have some spunk in you after all, huh?" as soon as I saw that smirk on her face I knew I had made a mistake as she grabbed it and pulled me down, doing the same thing I did to her and once more I found myself on my back. This time it was she who laughed, and I found myself joining in as well as we lay on the ground, both laughing.

"Okay that's enough girls," we both stood at Black Canary's words and walked over to the rest of the team, sharing an amused smile with each other. We looked at the others only to see shocked and confused faces looking back at us. I saw Artemis frown and place a hand on her hip.

"What?" she demanded.

I would like to know as well.

**T B C**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. I guess it was mostly to have some interaction and set some relationships in motion, but besides that I felt not much happened. I decided to stop right there before I ended up getting carried away. Next chapter I hope will turn out into a fun chapter where Nile can be a "normal" girl before the big mission comes along. Wow, I got more reviews than I'm used to. Thanks a lot guys! I think I'm going to respond to you guys now, since not all of you have an account I can reply to, I'll just reply to all on here to be fair.

**Ginga no Yousei**- Did you end up seeing the episode? I hope you got the wannabe Spiderman if you did. I found it hilarious.

**WOOT WOOT**- to answer your question, I can't decide who my favorite is either. They all have their ups and downs that its almost impossible to pick a favorite. It would probably have to be between Robin and Aqualad as my top favorites though. Superboy is no doubt the hottest, but his attitude is a bit of a turn off, yet adorable at times. Its so hard! I feel you:)

**Jaguara jag-wahr-ah**- Well there are times when I see why you'd want to write out the show to get your character in there, but I think Young Justice is one of those shows where you can make up your own story to get an OC in there. I know for a show like Naruto you'd have to start from the very beginning sometimes to get a character in there. Thanks though!

**Wheatieluv**- You must me able to read my mind dear one! I was thinking the exact same thing and I think you can tell that already they might prove to get along. I think Artemis needs a friend and I'll gladly lend Niles to her:)

**BK**- Aw thanks! You're making me blush:)

**AHHHHH**- Haha I don't want to disappoint but I'm not that good at typing a chapter so fast. I had most of that chapter already typed up before I saw the new episode so it was easy finishing it up after I finished watching it. Thanks anyway!

**cherry-888**- Oh yes. I have the couples all thought out. I hope you guys will like em. But no slash. Not my thing I'm afraid.

**the-word**- Thanks! That's what I was going for, and I'm glad you thought it worked out great. I'm kinda scared that veering into this modern world will take away from how the story started, with Niles in her own isolated world. But I hope that I can somehow keep that foreign feel as I go on.

**QueenyLeAcH**- Thank you! Ask and you shall receive! Hope this chapter satisfied.

**Haley Tran**- I'm glad you like it and don't put yourself down! Everyone has their strong points in their writing and I'm sure you could write an amazing story many would love:)

**ColdClutch**- I'm glad you liked the chapter so much. It was one of my favorites as well. I kept in in first person because I feel it would be easier to see the world through Nile, since its such a foreign place to her and being in any other p.o.v just wouldn't get the point or feel across.

You guys are all amazing! I hope I can keep this interesting. I really appreciate advice on my writing or even things I should watch out for or avoid as I go on. You guys have the ability to help me improve my writing so if you see anything I do wrong, or if you think I'm not being fair to any characters and their personalities, please, speak up. Anything that's helpful is appreciated so I can work on it. I have a lot planned for this story but your insights are always welcome if you have an idea that could add to the story.


	6. V

**R&R

* * *

**

**Young Justice:**

**The Nile Chronicles**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"You... laughed," Wally commented with a confused look on his face. Artemis frowned.

"So? Is it a crime to laugh now?" she seemed to growl out. Wally's confused face soon turned into a glare.

"I'm sorry if I'm not used to you laughing! I actually thought it was... nice," he mumbled the last part, but we all managed to hear it. Artemis seemed to be taken aback as her eyes widened. But before she could say anything Wally let out an uncomfortable cough.

"Soo, what's next?"

Black Canary looked at the situation with amusement and smiled, willing to help out the embarrassed boy.

"Alright, I want you guys to talk to your partner and – " Black Canary was interrupted by a beeping sound. She placed a finger to her ear.

"Black Canary, what is it?" she seemed to listen and nodded, "On my way."

She looked over to us.

"Duty calls, just think about how you did today and learn what you can from it for the next time you fight. Enjoy the rest of your day."

We nodded and wished her luck as she headed through the portal the boys had come in from, the feminine mechanical voice signaling the recognition as she went through. Then we each shared a look with each other, but Robin voiced the question in our minds.

"Well we have no missions planned, what should we do guys?" Robin asked as he placed his hands on his sides. There was a thoughtful silence and I wondered what it was that teenage heroes did when they were not on the mission. There was much I had yet to learn about them and I was looking forward to anything they had in mind.

"Hello Megan! Why not go to the amusement park?" she suggested, her facial expression one of excitement.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea Miss M. We could always ride the tunnel of love," Wally suggested, his voice taking on a huskier tone as he leaned closer into her. Megan seemed to smile uncomfortably and lean away while Artemis rolled her eyes.

"There is no tunnel of love at the park moron," she replied and received a glare in return.

"Anyone object to the idea?" Aqualad asked, presumably taking his role as leader of the team.

"I do. Amusement parks are for children. I rather sleep," Superboy said with his arms crossed.

"You know, for someone whose never been to an amusement park, you sure are quick to judge," I could see Wally was not exactly pleased by Superboy's remark as he scowled slightly.

"Come on Superboy, it'll be fun. Please?" Megan looked pleadingly at Superboy, and it was obvious that her antics worked flawlessly on him as he seemed to visibly struggle with himself. He stared into her eyes until finally he seemed to turn away and close his eyes.

"Fine."

"Alright! Happy Harbor Amusement Park here we come!" Robin cried gleefully.

An amusement park. I had read about them. They were a form of entertainment, with rides, games, and food stands. I remember looking at pictures of them and reading about them. They looked like yet another alien world, full of vibrant colors and mechanical rides, people in odd costumes, and much more, yet every book I read on them suggested they were full of enjoyable experiences. But I had never read of any superheroes being present.

"Are superheroes common in amusement parks?" I couldn't help but ask out loud, seeing how excited most of them seemed.

"Well, not exactly. I don't think it would be as fun if we publicly went with out costumes on. Normal civilians would go paparazzi on us, plus its just too much attention. So we usually go casual. No costumes and such," Wally calmly explained. With that information I figured I would have to leave my staff, it was too large to carry out in the public eye and would surely bring attention to itself. I wasn't comfortable with the idea, it was rare when I didn't have it close by and my confidence waned without it. It would mean I'd have to rely on either my Sai swords or purely my combating skills, neither of which I was too confident with.

"Which reminds me, do you have any casual clothes? What you're wearing is cute and all, but it still screams foreign," Artemis said with a teasing smile. I looked down at my clothing. I wore an Egyptian style dress I made myself and had several others like it, but they were all the same Egyptian style.

"Well, my casual is different than the casual to you. So I assume I do not," I said with an apologetic smile.

"Well that's no problem. I keep some clothing here just in case. You look like you could fit into it," she reassured me and I couldn't help but be grateful.

"That would be very nice of you Artemis," she only nodded and asked me to follow her and I did.

"Don't take long!" I vaguely heard Wally and Robin's agreement that followed.

While Megan had taken me on a tour, we had not managed to visit what would be my quarters. It had been our next destination before the three boys had arrived and we began the sparring session. So I was pleasantly surprised to find my name on one of the doors in a hallway I had yet to walk in.

"This must be your room, do you wanna check it out first?" She asked and I nodded, already feeling the curiosity and excitement. What lay inside was not what I expected. My eyes widened as I gazed into the room, bewildered by the luxury of it. It was full of whites and yellows, my favorite combination. The bed was covered in white sheets with many yellow and white pillows, but what truly made it beautiful was the canopy, white curtains gathered at the edges. The walls were white and mostly empty besides several mirrors with a golden trim that served as decoration. There was even a corner with a white couch and a smaller yellow one and a white shelf full of books.

Artemis whistled from her own perch from the door.

"I heard Wonder Woman came in to decorate but wow, who knew she had such good taste," I was surprised about the new information. Somehow knowing that it was my her that had made this possible made the room appear even more wonderful than it had just moments before.

"Mind if I come in?" Artemis asked and I shook my head.

"Of course not," I replied and she didn't hesitate in entering as she looked around, taking in each detail. There were no windows, and it was expected since we were within the cave, but it didn't take away from the beauty of it either.

"Wow, if this is what living in here is like, I might just consider moving here."

"You mean you don't live here?" I asked, I had thought that all of them lived within the mountain. Artemis shook her head.

"Only Superboy and Megan live here, I live somewhere else," I nodded at the new information, wondering why it was that only they were the ones that lived here, but remembering we were supposed to hurry, stored it away for a later and more appropriate time.

"Should we hurry so the others won't be kept waiting to long?" I asked just as she reached some yellow doors.

"I don't think that will be necessary, check this out," I walked over to peer over her shoulder and my eyes widened at what I found. Besides the clothing I had brought, "casual" clothing hung from a wooden bar within the closed space. On the bottom were several pairs of shoes. It was not a massive amount, but I could see that there was enough clothing to last me a week or two.

"Did Wonder Woman get this for me too?" I asked, my surprised tone evident even to me. Artemis looked over to me with a smirk.

"Must have been huh, you seem awfully surprised," she pointed out and I nodded.

"It's just that, she has always been so kind, it never seizes to amaze me," Artemis' smirk turned into a soft smile.

"Well, maybe she cares for you more than you think."

I processed her words in my head. Did Princess Diana care for me? It did not seem impossible, and the mere thought of such a possibility warmed my heart. She had gained a special place in my heart, and I was quite fond of her. It was easy for me to become attached to people as I was beginning to realize. New bonds were always welcome to me, and it would probably be my downfall.

"Why don't you wear this? Its pretty casual for an amusement park," I watched Artemis pull out a pair of white pants, only they were short. Ironically I knew them to be known as shorts if I recalled correctly. She also took out a turquoise shirt with what looked like ruffles lining the top of it.

"Oh, and these sandals go perfectly with it," I nodded my consent at the silver sandals with turquoise gems on it that decorated its straps. They resembled the sandals commonly worn back in Themyscira and I was sure that is why Princess Diana had gotten them. I quickly changed into the attire and despite not being used to the constriction of the shorts, felt otherwise comfortable in it.

"You look great, now lets go," I smiled and followed after Artemis as we exited what was now my living quarters, almost forgetting to leave my staff behind. It appeared that not even my sai swords would come along with me on this trip. I had never felt so vulnerable. I would go into a world I barely knew without a weapon but myself.

"Finally!" Wally cried as we came back to where we had left them to wait. I noticed that all of them were back to their "casual" clothing.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to keep you waiting for so long," I apologized.

"Hey no worries, the amusement park is always better when it's dark anyway," Robin said, but before I could ask why Wally was rushing us out of the room and towards the hangar where I remembered the bioship to be.

We all entered the ship and were soon airborne, my new teammates filling my mind with pictures of what the amusement park contained with great excitement. They told me about the roller coasters, game booths, rides, and how I would surely enjoy them. Their excitement was contagious as I soon felt myself share the excitement along with them.

While I knew most would see the sun just beginning to lower in the sky, I saw Amun-Ra in the Meseknet, the evening boat, as he continued on the journey of his kingdom. And in the horizon, I saw lights barely visible from what I knew had to be the amusement park, and my excitement grew.

* * *

From the beginning I knew the trip to the amusement park would be a memorable one. I could hear the screams of excitement as what I now recognized as roller coasters sped down, up, and twisted on metal frames with people inside of them. It was hard to believe that people seem to enjoy them, where it seemed to me as metallic monsters. People were walking about, most in groups and each laughing and smiling, some even carrying toys and food.

"Check it out, the Devil's Drop! Let's go on that one first!" Robin eagerly pointed to a large red tower of amazing height. It towered over all other rides and I stared in awe as I watched several carts make their way to the top, where they stayed for a moment before plummeting down to earth, screams following in its wake. A gasp even escaped me as I watched, fearing just what kind of ride this was, only to be relieved when the carts containing the people slowed and lowered to the ground, the people safe and sound. I watched their faces full of smiles, and wondered how such rides that brought out such screams ended in smiles.

"Sounds good to me, even though that's nothing compared to my speed," Wally said with a smirk.

"Why not," Artemis shrugged her shoulders and Aqualad nodded in agreement.

"Seems pointless," Superboy mumbled but the others seemed to ignore it.

"Is it safe?" I asked uncertainly as I continued to stare up at the tower.

"Of course! It wouldn't be here if it wasn't, trust me on this," I nodded at Wally's words and followed the rest of the team into the line of people in front of us.

"Are you scared of heights Nile?" Robin asked as we stood in the line formed. I shook my head.

"I used to be. But I overcame it once I learned to fly," I replied, remembering how nervous I had been when I first began wielding magic in order to fly.

"You can fly?" Megan asked, an excited smile on her face that made me wonder if she always looked this way. I nodded.

"Yes, but I'm afraid only when I am wielding the magic within my staff."

"What else can you do with your staff, besides knocking people unconscious that is," I smiled apologetically once more at Wally, and I told them of what I had learned so far. How I was able to levitate items and people, the ability to create blasts from the energy of the sun, as well as the ability to gain control of people for small periods of time. They all seemed intrigued in learning about my abilities and before I realized it, our turn to ride arrived. I was once more nervous as we stood below the tower, as it looked even taller than it had before.

"Do not be scared Nile, it will be fun," I looked at Aqualad who offered me a small smile which I weakly returned, and followed his lead as we sat on the seats provided. They were black and a type of harness was pulled over our bodies that felt almost like a cage. The people that worked the ride seemed to check they were all secure. A dark deep evil chuckle escaped from the tower that I found intimidating and took a deep breath. Moments later, we began to rise.

"Whoo hoo!" I heard Wally's cry and several others as we gradually rose. We were able to see the entire amusement park by the time we reached the top. I could feel the wind on my skin and it felt nice despite the pounding of my heart.

"Ready Nile?" I heard Artemis from my right, and I opened my mouth to reply, only for a scream to take its place as the seat I sat on plummeted to the ground, faster than any fall I had taken. I could not hear any other screams besides my own and the plummet felt like it lasted longer than it really was. When it finally ended the relief that flooded my system was like a rush and I found myself feeling extremely light and... giddy.

"That was great!" Robin cried as he jumped from his seat and we all followed.

"It was alright," Superboy said with indifference.

"Are you kidding, you should have heard yourself screaming in there, I think you were the loudest of them all," Megan giggled and the rest of us joined in to the displeasure of the clone who seemed to redden slightly.

"I was not," he grumbled.

"What about you Nile? How was your first ride?" I grinned, still feeling the aftereffects of the rush.

"Fastest fall I have ever taken, it was... definitely thrilling ," I replied.

"That was nothing to how fast I usually travel, but that's the whole point! Ready to take on some coasters now?" Wally asked and the others grinned while I nodded, actually eager to experience everything this amusement park had to offer. So far, I was quite amused.

We rode a fair share of roller coasters, and I found myself enjoying all of them more and more each time. While flying would always be the best experience to me, I knew that roller coasters would follow close behind. The twists and turns and the sounds of enjoyment from the others definitely added to the experience and I knew it would be something I would always remember. We had taken a break and gone to eat after what felt like mere moments of fun when it had been hours.

I was not used to the "fast food" either and I tried "chili cheese fries" for the first time in my life. They had definitely been new, and quite tasty. My new team was also quite enjoyable, with Wally constantly telling jokes with Robin that made me laugh and the bantering between Artemis and Wally was also amusing. I came to see that Superboy and Aqualad were the quieter ones of the group, but found them as equally good company..

We moved on to a couple of games, the boys deciding to go to a game where I saw a man use a hammer to hit a platform that somehow sent a metallic object flying upwards. I was told it was to measure the strength of the player and if you hit the bell at the very top you were awarded a prize. Soon, the boys were making a bet on who was the strongest.

We watched as a man with a large build walked up to game and took the hammer from the attendant. He rose the hammer as much as he could and brought it crushing down, but despite his appearance the metal bar did not hit the bell.

"Superboy doesn't count, he has super strength, he'll break the game," Superboy eyed Robin.

"Watch me," he said. He walked over to the man and snatched the hammer. He took a few moments and with a simple tap, the bell flew straight up.

Ding Ding!

The man manning the game looked unbelievably at Superboy, who was now smirking triumphantly at the rest of us. We all laughed at the situation.

"That man is so whelmed right now!" Robin cried out and burst into a new wave of laughter.

"You can uh, choose any prize you want," Superboy seemed to be about to ignore the man when Megan interrupted.

"Aw, that bear is so cute," she pointed to a white bear with a black shirt on. Superboy seemed to consider before grabbing it and walking over to Megan.

"Here," he said and Megan smiled brightly as she took it and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. For the first time since I had seen the two interact I wondered if there was something going on between them. Did they share feelings for each other? I was no expert on relationships, but I was able to see that the two had a certain chemistry between them, one that Wally did not seem to particularly like.

"Oh thank you!" she replied and I smiled as I watched him blush slightly.

"My turn!" Wally's tone suggested he was indeed upset and was quick to walk over to the man with the hammer. He took it from him and eyed the tall game briefly before bringing up the hammer and slamming it down onto the platform with amazing speed.

Ding Ding!

Once again the man looked unbelievably at Wally who didn't exactly look happy when he looked back. With a sigh he took a yellow duck and walked over to us. He paused as he looked at Megan holding her bear, and with a frown and another sigh, turned to Artemis.

"Here, it matches your hair," he said as he held out the animal. Artemis looked shocked as she stared at it for a second.

"Uh, thanks Wally," she replied and reached out to grab the duck and Wally nodded and turned away, missing the small smile that formed on Artemis' face as she looked at the yellow duck.

"You don't have super strength do you Wally?" I asked, remembering how the man with large muscles had been unable to ring the bell, and yet Wally who was far less muscular had managed it quite easily. He smirked and shook his head.

"Nah, it was all basic physics and super speed. Faster acceleration, more force exerted," he explained and I nodded in understanding, seeing what Princess Diana had meant when she said he was a science prodigy.

"Would you like to go next Robin?" Aqualad asked but Robin shook his head.

"You go first," Aqualad only nodded and moved to grab the hammer. He looked up only for a second before he raised the hammer easily sent the metal into the bell.

Ding Ding!

It seemed the man manning the station was actually expecting the boy to hit the bell as he only rolled his eyes. He had perhaps already given up on understanding how children managed to prove a challenge to the machine.

"Doesn't Aqualad have super strength too?" I heard Artemis ask.

"Yeah, he's an Atlantean, compared to the water pressure exerted down there, the surface is like nothing to them," Robin replied. An Atlantean? But before I could ask I watched as Aqualad grabbed a stuffed animal of a baby cow and walked over until he stopped in front of me.

"I understand the cow is a sacred symbol to that of Isis, am I correct?" I couldn't help but look at Aqualad with surprise and nod.

"That is correct, how did you know?" he smiled softly.

"Egyptian culture has always been an interest of mine," he handed me the stuffed animal and I couldn't help but smile gratefully.

"Thank you."

"Seriously? How I am supposed to ring the bell with no powers at all?" Robin looked begrudgingly at the game.

"Just give it a try Rob," the rest of us agreed with Wally and with a sigh the boy wonder walked over to the man with the hammer. He looked at it for a second before he seemed to get second thoughts and we watched in confusion as Robin threw the hammer to the side, and instead took a step backward. With a cry, he jumped into the air and drew his fist back, slamming it into the platform. My eyes widened as the metal rose with incredible speed, knocking the bell clear off the frame. We all looked in awe as Robin stood back up proudly until he realized what he did.

"Um, I'll pay for that?"

* * *

Needless to say, it would appear we would be one member short for the remainder of the night. Robin was taken to speak with the office about the incident regarding the "Strength O'Meter" and left only the six of us. Already it was late and many of the people had already gone.

"I think we have time for one last ride before the park closes, why not finish it off slow with the Ferris wheel?" Wally suggested. The rest of us quickly agreed including myself, remembering the large wheel I had noticed earlier full of lights. We were lucky to find that there were few people in line, and that it would be two people to a passenger car.

I ended up sharing a passenger car with Aqualad. The night air was a peaceful one, and I enjoyed the breeze as the wheel slowly moved upwards. The excitement from the day dulled to a certain peace as I relaxed and enjoyed the view.

"Did you enjoy your day Nile?" I looked over to see Aqualad and smiled.

"I did. I do not remember the last time I've had such a fun time, and in a new environment," I replied.

"I guarantee you will enjoy it here. The missions might be challenging, but it is what we do as heroes, and there is always still time to just be teens," his reassuring smile had be believe each and every word he said, and any worries I had seemed to waver as I nodded.

"A hero. Never did I think I would be one, never had it crossed my mind until so recently," I held the stuffed baby cow closer to my chest, and looked up at the moon. It was beautiful as always, full tonight.

"Could I ask you something Aqualad?" I asked without removing my gaze from the moon.

"Please, call me Kaldur, that is what my friends called me," I was surprised at his request, but the mere mention that we were friends immediately had me smiling as I nodded.

"Kaldur, I heard Robin say you were Atlantean, does that mean you are from Atlantis?" I had been curious ever since I heard Robin, and now that we were alone seemed like the perfect time to ask my question. I watched him nod in my direction.

"I am. Have you heard of it before then?"

"Yes, I read books that mentioned Atlantis, but they always spoke of it as if it was a myth."

"I can assure you it is not. It is a beautiful city under the sea, full of all forms of life, led by our king Aquaman. We have everything a city has to offer," as he said it I tried to imagine the city, but I was sure its beauty surpassed anything I could see in my mind's eye.

"Once that would have sounded so surreal to me, but after everything I've seen in the past few years, nothing seems impossible," it was true. When all I had known was the sands, a city underwater would have seemed as a fairytale in a world where I had never even known the sea.

"That is because everything is possible as long as we put forth our best effort," I smiled and silently agreed, knowing first hand what he meant. I turned back to the moon, and admired it once more.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, don't you think Kaldur," I mentioned. I saw him look up at it from the corner of my eyes.

"It is."

"I've found myself looking up at it countless nights in Themyscira. I found myself able to even relate to it at time. The way the moon goes through its various cycles makes me think of my own life. I have been through my own cycles," the wheel continued to move upwards, and now we were at the very top. I thought I heard Artemis and Wally bickering, and wondered if they had sat together after all.

"What cycles are those, if you don't mind me asking," I smiled as I remembered, not minding at all.

"In my first cycle I grew up as a normal villager of Zaket. I learned the value of a family and bonds. When I learned of my healing abilities I entered a new cycle. In this cycle I was a priestess, and I learned the art of healing and worshiping my goddess. When the foreigners came, I became a warrior, and I learned the art of fighting and strengthening the mind and body. Now, I am entering a new cycle, where my role will be as a hero, where I will learn to protect, and maybe something more."

Nostalgia filled me as I recalled my life. It had been far from the norm I thought my path would follow, and I was constantly surprised with twists, but I often found myself treasuring every memory I had.

"Than you are lucky," I looked questioningly at Kaldur as he smiled at me and then turned to the moon.

"While most people grow to fulfill a single role in life, you have fulfilled several. You have experienced what it is to be normal, a priestess, a warrior, and now you will be a hero of the people. Not many can say they have been so much."

I was shocked at his revelation, because he was right. Never before had I thought of it that way, and I began to see my life in a new light. I watched his dark face, illuminated by the moonlight, and found myself smiling fondly.

What more would this world show me, I wondered.

**T B C

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yes, I know. Its been a while since my last update. I can't give a solid reason why, maybe lack of inspiration? Hm, perhaps. But not much. But I finally typed out this chapter, and as you might be able to see, I foreshadowed the future couples. I decided to pair up Nile with Aqualad because, I think they would just be super adorable and he's the only one I can see being able to relate to Nile and vise versa. They have a lot in common and I feel they would easily click. Superboy seemed much to short tempered and rash for her, not too mention detached at times. Wally is too energetic, which I feel would be too much for her too, and Robin, well he's kinda young. So Aqualad was the obvious choice. Official pairings will be Kaldur/Nile. Connor/Megan/Wally and Wally/Artemis/Red Arrow(?). I'm considered that last triangle. I'm not sure yet how I would bring it into the story thought, but I'm highly considering it. Anyways, thanks again to those who reviewed!

**cherry-888-** I am sure I can add that in there somewhere:)

**Wheatieluv-** Yes, it was because she was laughing. Hope I managed to clear that up for you lol and I hope you like the pairings I chose to go with. Its very odd for me to go canon, but it seems to fit this story.

**Ankhesenamun10**- Yay for Egyptian fanatics! What category are you writing your story for? I would love to read it if I'm familiar with it:)

**Haley Tran**- Thank You! :D

**Jaguara jag-wahr-ah**- Wow, I am honored to have such a reaction to my chapters. I'm glad I managed to pull of the chapter and I hope this one was just as good:)

**WOOT WOOT-** I like his bad attitude too! Yes, as you can see from the pairings, he will probably be there as well. I'm actually thinking of writing a joint story to this one only Wally/Artemis/Red Arrow. What do you think?

**fibinaccifringefanatic88-** I'm glad you do! And I hope you liked this chapter:)

**ichishifire-** I think Nile I adorable, but maybe that's cause i made her xb Thanks for reviewing, it inspired me to start typing after so long:)

* * *

Reviews are my muse, so leave one behind so I know who likes it and helpful criticism is very welcomed! Thanks for reading:)


	7. VI

**R&R**

* * *

**Young Justice:**

**The Nile Chronicles**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Nile! To your right!"

I immediately swiveled in the direction at the sound of Aqualad's voice. From my position in the air I was immediately able to see the projectile heading in my direction; but it was too late. The metallic rope-like weapon tied itself around me, trapping both of my arms against my sides. The electrical shock that ripped through me was unexpected and I cried out in pain as I felt myself fall to the ground.

I ignored the pain as I concentrated and soon my magic untied the weapon from around my body and I sent it into the direction to one of the many men that surrounded us, taking to the sky once more. But there were still too many of them.

It was supposed to be simple search and destroy. Locate and self destruct a weapon being secretly built under Mercury Laboratories. It was in an isolated location and we had already had to make our way through a rainforest in order to reach the facility. It was like a fortress, but we thought we had everything figured out.

Everything was going smoothly at first. As Megan went on ahead, the rest of us split up into two groups. Aqualad, Superboy, and I on one group. Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis on the other. Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis went on to disable the security systems of the facility while we waited outside until further notice. When that was taken care of, Aqualad, Superboy, and I silently made our way into the building, taking out the night guards when needed and hiding the evidence. Our objective was to rejoin forces where we believed the weapon was being built and initiate a self destruct sequence.

It had appeared that sending Megan ahead had been a good idea. She had found out of a troublesome predicament. She had camouflaged herself and done a reconnaissance of the entire building and those within it, then sent us a clear picture with her telekinesis to where we thought the weapon was being built. It had proved to be incredibly fortified and heavily guarded. We were outnumbered and possibly outmatched.

Aqualad knew there was no way the seven of us could handle all those guards openly, but we weren't ready to give up. So he came up with a plan. We were to create a diversion and hopefully call the guards away from the objective. Since Robin would be the best equipped to be the one to breach the room and initiate the self destruct sequence, it was up to the rest of us to create the diversion while Kid Flash and Artemis offered Robin back up. We made our way to the farthest point away from the objective and Superboy was the first to begin to destroy anything he saw in his path.

Soon sirens were blaring and guards swarmed around us. Perhaps we should have chosen a location more to our advantage, but it was too late now as we began to fight off the guards. We managed to hold them off and lead them outside, further away from the objective.

Gunfire was all around us and before we knew it several helicopters hovered above us as well. With the help of Megan, Superboy managed to get airborne and take out the helicopters with his super strength and durability as Aqualad and I tried to fight off the guards. It was incredibly challenging fighting off the gunfire and pushing back the guards. I threw anything I could to hold them back; destroyed helicopters, large rocks and boulders, and even trees to block off their way back to the objective and prevent further enemy back up.

"_Artemis is down! We need back up over here!"_

The link Miss Martian had set up earlier let us know of Robin's predicament and gave me momentary pause. Unfortunately, that pause was all the guards needed as I let my guard down to look down at Aqualad for orders. In no time several of the same projectiles that had caught me earlier once more entangled me and had me crashing to the ground, this time my hand unconsciously let go of the staff in my hands as I once more plummeted to the ground, right in the middle of the many guards.

I struggled within the constricting metal wires and tried in vain to free myself as I felt the guards close in around me; fear quickly rising within me.

"Nile!" I looked in the direction of Aqualad's voice and saw him rushing towards me, fighting off guards as he manipulated his water into swords and whips as well as avoiding gunfire in the process. Instant worry formed in the pit of my stomach at my vulnerability and his actions.

"_Superboy, M'gann, I need you to give Robin and the others back up immediately!"_

"_But what about Nile?"_ I could clearly hear the concern in Megan's voice as I tried to find her in the sky to no avail.

"_I'll handle it, don't worry, now go!"_ he replied. I could almost feel Megan's reluctance through the link.

I continued to struggle and watch his advance until he suddenly froze. I immediately understood why as I felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against the back of my head and a boot being placed against my back, holding me down. I did not dare to move. Up to this point everything I had gone through had been simulated, and this was my first true mission. I had hoped that it would have gone more smoothly, but there are certain things that you simply cannot help, as I was beginning to quickly realize. But to die on my first mission? That was simply unacceptable.

"Give yourself up and I might choose to spare her for a while longer," the cold voice of my captor immediately let me know he was being serious in his intent, and I could see so did Aqualad as his eyes narrowed at the man above me, but he offered no response.

"I mean it kid. Call off the rest of your team," to accentuate his point, the male hauled me up and held me in front of him, his forearm constricting around my throat and his gun now pointed to my temple with enough force to almost cause me to wince.

"How do I know I can hold you to your word?" Aqualad asked tightly. I only felt the gun being held tighter against my temple.

"I'm afraid you don't have that luxury boy," my eyes frantically searched for my staff, and I quickly located it a few feet away to my right. If only I could get to it...

My eyes returned to Aqualad as the two men stared off for what seemed like an eternity.

"No more stalling kid, you have three seconds to put down your weapons before I kill the girl," the man behind me warned, and I felt my heart begin to pound.

"Have you no qualms taking the life of a young girl?" the man's hold tightened around me.

"Not at all. Not when she's taken out plenty of my men tonight."

I tried not to think of the lives I had possibly taken. I knew that it was a necessary action to take, but above all, I considered myself to be a healer, not a killer. But I understood it was something I would now have to do as I filled my role as a hero. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make. And I was glad to hear it from Aqualad as well.

"Our actions are justified, if we don't put an end to what you are doing here, many more innocent people will die."

The man let out a cold uncaring laugh.

"That's not really my problem, now, enough talking. Three..." the countdown began, and with it my heart skipped a beat. I locked eyes with Aqualad, silently telling him it was okay to let me die. But he only frowned further.

"Two..."

"Wait," the countdown came to a stop, and Aqualad slowly dropped his weapons, than held up both hands in front of him in a sense of surrender. My eyes widened.

No...

"You win."

Those were the last words I wanted to hear from our leader, from Kaldur. The man behind me chuckled in satisfaction, and I felt anger rise within me. I watched as several guards moved to surround Aqualad, and felt my captor's hold loosen slightly as he lowered his face to my ear.

"How does it feel to lose, sweetheart?" his arrogance further ignited my anger, and I immediately took this opportunity as I brought my head forward, as if admitting defeat, only to bring it back up with immense force against his own face. I swore I heard something crack from the force but if that was my own skull, my healing abilities were already taking care of it. My captor let out a howl of pain as I turned around and sent a kick to his midsection that sent him flying backwards. Without waiting for the men around me to respond, I immediately rolled towards my staff so that one of my hands latched onto it and once more the comforting feeling of warm magic flowed through me.

I wasted no time in destroying my bindings and training my eyes towards Aqualad. He too had already moved into action and had retrieved his weapons, already engaged into fighting off the guards that surrounded him. I quickly flew to his side and sent a large blast of magic in every direction that pushed back the guards several yards, giving us room to breathe.

"Kill them!" I recognized the voice of my captor and looked in his direction, a slight feeling of satisfaction filling me as I watched him clutching his nose as blood poured from it. He deserved it. As weapons were trained on us, I wasted no time in forming a shield around Aqualad and I as bullets shot in our direction. The shield was visible as a golden glow, and this skill was one I had recently learned to use, but it had proven to be easy to master. I held my concentration as the bullets continued, they were deflected and some made their way back to those shooting at us.

"Keep shooting, she can't keep that up forever!" I was still able to hear his voice. And he had a point. The slightest loss of concentration and the shield could disappear. But I was determined not to let that happen.

"_Objective complete. Self destruct sequence initiated. Thirty seconds until detonation!" _relief flooded my system as I heard the victorious sound of Robin's voice. Kaldur was quick to respond.

"_Good job, Robin. All of you, get out of there and head towards Nile and I. We are under heavy fire and could use some assistance. M'gann, summon the bioship to retrieve us as soon as possible."_

"_On it!"_

I continued to hold the shield and true to his word, only thirty seconds later an explosion was heard from where the facility once stood. The barrage of bullets came to a stop as all guards looked in its direction, only to see smoke rising into the air and fire leaping into the sky.

"Fools, don't just stand there! Keep shooting! Don't let them escape!"

Guns were once more trained on us, and I immediately returned my concentration to the shield surrounding us. Only a few seconds later however, the rest of the team leaped into the clearing we occupied and joined the fight. Robin threw several of his gadgets into the fray, detonating and producing a gas that caused the men to drop to the ground unconscious. Superboy barreled through the guards, also rendering them unconscious from his blows. Megan used her telekinesis to throw back the men and hurl objects in their direction.

"_Where are Artemis and Wally?" _I asked through the mental link once I noticed their absence. I immediately remembered hearing that Artemis had been injured, and I couldn't help but be worried for her.

"_KF is keeping Artemis safe just outside the clearing. But we need to go fast. She's lost a lot of blood."_

It was Robin that answered and I could see that he too was worried for her safety.

"_Where's the ship Megan?"_

It was Wally this time, his voice distressed and impatient in my mind.

"_Its almost here, just ten more seconds!"_

Those ten seconds seemed to be the longest ten seconds of my life. I dropped the shield as Aqualad and I engaged into the fray, until finally we heard the ship hover above us.

"_M'gann, lower the ship over Nile. Nile, create a shield surrounding the ship and Wally move in with Artemis, everyone else cover them!"_

Kaldur's orders were instantly followed and soon I was creating a shield large enough to cover the bioship and allowed Wally, who carried Artemis in his arms, to rush through and into the ship, everyone else soon following suit. I allowed the shield to disappear once we were all inside. Megan immediately took over the controls to take us home while Wally placed Artemis' pained form to lean against the wall as he held her steady. I hurried to her side and assessed her condition. Even in the dark I could see she was pale from the loss of blood, and she clutched her side where blood was still seeping out from. She winced as I removed her hand and saw a bullet wound.

"Tell me you can fix this, or it'll seriously ruin my day," she groaned out and leaned her head back against the wall. Everyone with the exception of Megan were hovering around us by this point, as they looked anxiously at Artemis' form.

"Hey, you'll be alright, we have our own personal nurse, right Nile?"

Wally tried to reassure her and I smiled and nodded.

"Do not worry Artemis. I will make sure you are as good as new."

I placed my hand against the wound to ensure it was the first thing to heal, and Artemis winced, her hand unconsciously grabbing onto Wally's arm at the pain from the sensitive wound. I was surprised to see his own hand move to rest atop of hers, and was further perplexed by the intense look on his face as he stared at the blond girl in front of us.

I did not let my thoughts puzzle over it as I immediately began to attempt to heal her wound, feeling the heat travel down my arm and into Artemis' form. The glow surrounded her and I was glad to see her face relax and a sigh escape her lips as the bullet was pushed out and her wound began to heal, muscle and skin regrowing to fill the hole caused by the bullet. The color also returned to her skin, giving her a a healthy glow. I felt my arm begin to cool and the glow disappear from around Artemis as her eyes slowly opened to look around.

Her hand moved to her side where her wound once was, only to find the wound had closed and her skin was as good as new. Not even the blood remained on her skin, only on her clothes.

"You feelin' alright?" Her gaze turned towards Wally, and for the first time she noticed the position of their hands. A blush stained the visible part of her cheeks and she hurriedly retrieved her hand.

"Uh, yeah, I feel really good actually," she hurriedly replied and quickly stood up as she tested her limbs, pivoting her sides, "That magic of yours sure works wonders Nile. I've never felt so healthy in my life!"

I smiled, glad to see she was okay as I pulled back to giver her space.

"Well maybe that's because you've never felt so bad in your life," Robin was quick to interject. Artemis paused and seemed to be about to say something before stopping herself, choosing to shrug instead.

"Maybe."

"I'm glad to see your are alright Artemis," Aqualad spoke up. She smiled at him.

"Thanks," she replied. He smiled but shook his head.

"It is Nile you should thank, she was the one who healed you," they looked in my direction.

"It was only right to do so," I replied sincerely. I would never just let a friend of mine to sit and endure a wound, not when I had the ability to help them.

"He's right though. Thanks Nile," this time it was me who shook my head.

"I'm afraid you are still thanking the wrong person. It is thanks to Isis I was able to heal you. It is her you should thank."

Artemis blinked at me before shaking her head and rolling her eyes in amusement, her tone teasing.

"Why is it so hard to thank someone around here? And you guys wonder why I don't do it often. Isis thank you for giving Nile the power to heal me, yadda yadda. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Bleed out, that's what," Superboy was quick to add and we all tried not to travel down that road of possibilities. I do not think it was something anyone of us wanted to ever consider. Already this team had become special to me, and the mere thought of losing any of them was not an pleasant one.

Finally reassured of Artemis' condition, and content of having successfully fulfilled our mission, we took our seats and allowed ourselves to relax, looking forward to returning home.

* * *

"I had my doubts on sending this team on this mission. I knew how heavily guarded it was and was unsure of how well you would be able to cope, considering previous assignments."

We were all lined up in the debriefing room as Batman paced back and forth in front of us. He was indeed an intimidating man, and I fought to keep my eyes on him rather than look away and avoid his hard gaze as he took turns gazing into each of our eyes.

"But you proved yourselves to be more than capable. Your strategy was well thought out and executed, as well as efficient. You managed to adjust well when a complication rose up and managed to hold out and reach the mission objective despite the fact you were heavily outnumbered. A large improvement can be seen in your performance as a team. And the newest addition..."

He paused in front of me.

"Proved to be a valuable asset in the field."

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. The others also spared me a glance, nodding and sending a smile my way as well.

"You have the rest of the day off, enjoy it. Robin?"

That being said, he turned on his heel and walked towards the portals.

"Later guys!" the young boy called out as he happily followed his mentor. The golden glow enveloped them both as the coordinates for their destination was entered and the computer confirmed their identities.

"I think I'm gonna head out too, I have school tomorrow and that mission left me exhausted!" Wally yawned as if to prove his statement and began to walk towards the portals.

"Catch ya later guys," he lazily raised a hand in farewell, his back turned to us, before he too disappeared into the golden glow.

"I'm with them, I'll see you guys tomorrow, or whenever," and with that Artemis was gone as well. I turned to Aqualad, to see if he too was leaving.

"What about you Aqualad? Will you be staying?" I asked.

"Oh! Why don't you stay for dinner Aqualad? There's this new recipe I've been dying to try out and I would love it if you could stay and taste it as well," Megan quickly suggested with obvious excitement. For some reason, I was glad that she had asked, I did not yet wish to see him go. I had yet to thank him for his actions during the mission and I hoped to do that before the night came to an end.

We waited for his answer, and Aqualad seemed to consider the proposal before nodding.

"Very well, I would love to," he replied with a smile in Megan's direction.

"Great! I'll start on it right away," and true to her word, the martian immediately took to the air and flew in the direction of where the kitchen was located.

Superboy, who was still in the room, turned towards Kaldur.

"Up for a game of virtual air hockey?"

It wasn't like Superboy to suggest playing such games, so I wasn't surprised to see Kaldur agree with a pleased smile on his face. Even I understood what a step it was for Superboy to attempt to be more social.

With a smile I silently exited the room, looking forward to relaxing for the rest of the night. I was tempted to go to the library and finish reading the book I had been reading before we were sent to the mission, but I knew if I began reading I would not want to stop, and I would not be at dinner. That was the last thing I wanted, so instead, I chose to go outside and enjoy the night air and stars that littered the sky.

As I exited through the back entrance of the cave, I took a moment to enjoy the change in atmosphere, the cool air on my skin, before I made my way to the familiar route I took when I came out during nights like this. I could easy fly up to it, but it was just as easy to hike up to it instead, and it made the simple journey somehow more enjoyable. It wasn't much. There was no vegetation, no trees or bushes, only the rock that made up the mountain, but it offered the perfect view of the night sky. It was my second favorite habit next to reading. It was another way to relax, but rather than get lost in adventures and the unknown, this was a way to get lost in my thoughts. To think and reflect. Today, those feelings were mixed.

Today had been my first real mission with the rest of my team. And while it had been a success, and we had achieved what we had to do, there were several things that had been different from a simulated training session. The most common of it all had been the fear. I was no stranger to pain, and no stranger to fighting. But the fear that had gripped me today had been new. I had been afraid before, yes. I had been afraid when Gahiji almost died, I had been afraid when the man from Sinestro Corps attacked our sacred temples, but I had never before felt the fear that gripped me when I thought I was going to die.

I never really stopped to think of my own death before, even it had always been a known concept to me, something I knew would someday come to me, and I knew that as a hero there was an every greater chance that I might die on a mission. And yet, I had never lingered on such thoughts.

Until today.

Until that gun had been pressed against my temple as my staff lay feet away from me, until I had been vulnerable. Until death had only been the pull of a trigger away. I knew even my own healing abilities wouldn't have saved me. And its now I considered what would have happened if I _had_ died.

I was a chosen of Isis, and I believed it. But what did that mean? What would that mean once I entered the afterlife? Would I still have to be judged by the God Anubis and the feather of truth? Would I be welcomed by Osiris, husband of Isis, into paradise? Had I done enough good deeds to permit me onto such a place? I did not live the traditional Egyptian lifestyle, and though I continued to pay tribute to the Gods, my life was far from the norm. How would that affect my passage onto the afterlife?

I looked up at the stars. Stars that according to Wally, were just balls of plasma or gas held together by the force of gravity. To me, stars were more than that, they represented the souls of those in the underworld. I had been surprised to find out from Artemis that Wally did not believe in magic, and I wondered why it was that he had never criticized my own. Why he never put forth his own explanations that explained my abilities. I figured he did not want to disrupt my beliefs, maybe respected them even, and so I would respect his own as well.

I sighed as I replayed the mission in my head, always seeming to pause and linger on that moment when death was so close. But I didn't die, whether it be fate that chose it.

Or an Atlantean boy.

Kaldur had been ready to give in so that I would be spared. I knew he would do it for any of the others, but the fact that he would do it in the first place was a remarkable trait. The trait of a true hero. If I would have died then, the last thing I would have seen would have been Kaldur's face. With his handsome dark complexion and confident sea green eyes.

It wouldn't have been such a bad sight to die to.

I couldn't help by laugh aloud at the thought.

It was true. I had already decided that Kaldur was in fact the most handsome boy in our group of heroes. Not just for his looks, but for his traits. His calm and patient demeanor, his ability to make anyone at ease, and the compassion he held for those close to him. He was truly remarkable. I cared for all my teammates equally, but something about Kaldur separated him from the rest...

"Kaldur'ahm..."

Even his name sounded so different when I spoke it...

"Nile?"

I jumped from my spot on the ground and felt the heat rush to my face as I turned in the direction of the voice. It was none other than the occupant of my thoughts; Kaldur.

"So you are here," he said as he smiled softly in my direction. I fought to organize my thoughts at his sudden appearance. Had I been so lost in thought I had not sensed him approach? It was so unlike me and I felt ashamed at my incompetence. But then it struck me...

"You have been looking for me?" I asked in confusion, yet the mere thought of it sent a pleasant feeling through me.

"I have, M'gann told me you would either be in the library or out here," I could only stare as he walked over and sat down next to me before I smiled.

"I am not surprised she knows me so well by now," I replied softly as I pulled my legs towards my body and wrapped my arms around them.

"It has been a few weeks since you arrived after all," he replied and I nodded in agreement. Those weeks had gone by in a blink of an eye. Yet each and every day had been a pleasant and learning experience.

"Is there a reason you sought me out Kaldur?" I couldn't help but ask as I stared at him. He seemed to avoid my gaze as he looked up at the stars.

"Perhaps I merely wanted to be in your company," I once more felt the rush of heat to my face at his words. It was a flattering comment, and a pleasant thought that he would seek me out for such a purpose.

"Am I that interesting of an individual?" I asked with a smile as I turned to look up at the stars as well.

"So far, you have proven yourself to be just that," I couldn't help but laugh at his response.

"Do you mean to say one day I will stop being interesting?"

He chuckled.

"Perhaps," he replied and I saw a smirk on his face as I turned to glance at him, his tone was teasing, and therefore I did not take it to heart, but it did not stop me from forming an offended expression

"But I highly doubt that," I quickly smiled at his reply.

"I must say the same about yourself, boy of Atlantis."

I was pleased when he chuckled once more.

"Is that so Chosen of Isis?"

"It is so," I was quickly beginning to enjoy our playful conversation as I laughed as well.

We settled into silence as we merely looked up into the sky. I found his company to be a pleasant one and a certain warmth filled my body at his presence that was unrelated to the warmth magic provided me. It was a warmth I had never before experienced, and it seemed to bring a certain peace and joy to me only Kaldur seemed to bring me.

"Do you recognize the constellations Nile?"

His soft question seem to float to me. Constellations. The names associated with groups of stars. I had read about them in books before, and I had even come to recognize some when I gazed up at the stars. Lacerta, Hydrus, Eridanus, Norma. So many names given. I pointed out the ones I recognized to Kaldur, and was pleasantly surprised when he shared his own knowledge of the constellations as he pointed several out as well.

"You have learned much from books haven't you?"

I nodded.

"I have, they have been my teachers since my time in Themyscira. And they continue to provide me with more knowledge. The amount of books in the library astounds me, and I am not sure I will be able to read its entire contents during my lifetime."

He chuckled.

"You no longer have to rely solely on books. The others and I would be more than willing to teach you anything you would like to know."

I smiled, remembering he had said a similar phrase when I first arrived. And as promised, they had introduced me to much of the life I had only read about and some not even known of. But there was one thing only Kaldur could tell me. I willed myself to ask him.

"Kaldur... How did you feel when that man threatened to kill me? I have not been your friend for very long, so I do not imagine I would be a great loss for you compared to any of the others, nevertheless, I wish to know."

I looked at his face and watched as his brows furrowed as if in thought.

"You are wrong Nile. No matter how short the amount of time you have been with us, the loss of losing you would be as great as losing any of the others. You are of no less value to me, in fact, you might even say it would be a greater loss. I have only recently began to know you, and losing you would have prevented me from getting to know you further. Something I would love to do... it is why I sought you out. I am truly relieved you are still here."

My eyes widened at his response, and I was more than surprised by the way my heart seemed to race at his words. To think that losing me would mean such a thing to him; yet at the same time I was not surprised. I replayed the scene of that moment once more. His willingness to give into my captor, to ensure my safety, despite the consequences. He had done more than proved our friendship and his loyalty, he had strengthened the new bond between us.

I smiled and moved closer to him, placing my hand a top of where his rested on the ground between us. His eyes locked on to mine, and I felt a fire like no other burn within me.

"Thanks to you, I am here, and you will be able to know all you want."

His smile mirrored mine as his hand wrapped around mine and gave me a reassuring squeeze. And I knew there was nothing I could ever keep from this boy.

"I am looking forward to it."

My smile grew and my heart fluttered.

As was I.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ahh yes, I finally managed to sit down and finish writing this chapter. I wasn't exactly sure this is where i wanted this chapter to go, but I guess I really wanted a mission chapter. This is not the big mission I have planned for yet though, its to much like the episode from "Drop Zone" for my liking, but the next mission I have planned is much more original. I just didn't want that mission to be her first. Also some fluff between Kaldur and Nile, honestly, the more I write this the more I am convinced they belong together. Hope you are happy with the update and like always; thanks to my lovely reviewers!

* * *

**cherry-888:** I think they would be super cute together, and I agree, I think they would have a great chemistry together.

**Jaguara jag-wahr-ah:** Yay for stuffed cows! Haha after I wrote this I remembered I also got a stuffed cow at a carnival game once. I was like in 3rd grade lol. Glad you enjoyed the humor:)

**Ankhesenamun:** Research is very important, I'm glad your taking the time to that; sign of a great author indeed! Even tho I can't say I'll be able to read the AC one because I've never played the game, I'll gladly check out the other one :)

**Frigyt:** Another yay for stuffed cow! Thanks so much :)

**ChinaDang:** I thank you for your kindness. And there are some pictures of her on my profile but I will try to up her casual clothing too :)

**Wheatieluv:** I'm glad you love the pairings, and I'm still kind of trying to work out how to start that pairing! I added some Wally/Artemis and I hoped you guys caught that, I felt it was kind of subtle but I can't exactly have them just declaring their love for one another. I figured a near death experience would have Wally more sympathetic towards Artemis at least. Kind of a similar effect with Nile and Kaldur now that i think about it :b and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner than a month! I'm horrible with that!

**BellaLuz64:** I'm glad you seem happy with my story and I agree with everything you said! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter :)

**Sayomi-hime:** I plan on continuing this, and I am not sure how outsiders are treated in Atlantis, but I will see about that, I was actually considering it :b

**suzyq325:** I agree, there are not enough stories that give Aqualad the limelight, but that's what I'm here for! He is a great character and deserves more. I'm glad you enjoyed my story, I love to hear that I managed to do a good job in incorporating an OC; it was my goal from the beginning and I love to hear that I succeeded so far. Now let's see if I can do the same with her being on the team! Thanks for reviewing:)

* * *

I would love to keep hearing from you guys and anyone else who enjoys my story. I love feedback and suggestions so don't be shy now! Wow, I think this is my longest chapter yet.


	8. VII

**R&R**

* * *

**Young Justice:**

**The Nile Chronicles**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"_Nasahet, Iteru! Nasahet hein!"_

_In the distance I could see the retreating figure of Habibah, running and laughing, calling me to her. A sense of joy filled me as I called after her, running to catch up to her figure. I didn't know why, but I was laughing, and I could not remember feeling so happy before._

_As I caught up to her, she grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me to the right, where I saw the Nile River in the distance. My laughter and joy grew when I saw the rest of my family at its bank. They were waiting for me. Mother, father, Gahiji. They were all there._

"_Iteru! Nasahet!"_

_I did not hesitate to rush into their waiting arms, a feeling of completeness and warmth enveloping me as I did so._

"_Iteru... we miss you..."_

I awoke from my slumber with tears in my eyes. Darkness filled my chambers as I let the effects of the dream wash over me. It had been a beautiful dream, but a dream that left with me a feeling of longing and loss. For the family I had gained and lost but never once regretted meeting. Yet another gift I had been given in this life. I took a moment to ease my mind and feelings, dreams like these were not uncommon, before removing the white sheets that covered my body and getting up from the bed. Making my way to the knob that controlled the room's lighting, I set it to a comfortable dim golden glow. I returned to the bed and neatly arranged the covers as I did every morning, before heading to the most sacred part of my chambers.

It had been the first alteration I did to my chambers the very first night I arrived. An altar dedicated to my Goddess. I had dedicated an entire wall, where the bookshelf used to be, to her worship. The white wall was draped over with golden curtains that hung down from the ceiling. A table almost the length of the wall was pressed against it and covered with a white cloth. On each side of the table was an obsidian vase.

At the top center of the table was a statue of Isis herself, kneeling as her arms stood outstretched at her sides, wings extended, and the Headdress of Hathor atop her head. Placed on each side of her was a golden ankh and in front of her lay a wooden bowl with the remnants of ash. Next to each ankh stood a blue, white, and yellow candle. Throughout the table lay other sacred items, a vial with water from the Nile itself, a braid of my own hair I had made several years ago, feathers from a sparrowhawk and geese, blue scarabs, roses, and a bowl of grapes. All homage to my Goddess.

The table was low enough that I could kneel before it, and once settled, I removed the roses I had placed for her the previous day with a silent promise to replace them soon. Grabbing my staff from were it lay in front of the shrine, I placed it across my lap. I closed my eyes as I began to recite the morning prayer.

* * *

"**Nehes, nehes, nehes, Nehes em hotep,**

_Awake, awake, awake, awake in peace, _

**Nehes em neferu, Nebet Hotepet.**

_Lady of peace. Rise thou in peace, _

**Weben em hotep, Weben em neferu,**

_Rise thou in beauty. Goddess of Life, _

**Nutjert en Ankh, Nefer em pet!**

_Beautiful in Heaven."_

* * *

As I recited the prayer, the magic given to me by my Goddess lit the candles that lay on the table, illuminating the altar in a comforting glow. I removed the ashes that remained in the wooden bowl, and replaced it with fresh cinnamon, frankincense, myrrh, sandalwood, and kyphi. I took sticks of incense in my hand as I burned the mixture of the the other items in the wooden bowl, smoke quickly rising and surrounding the statue.

* * *

"**Pet em hotep, Ta em hotep.**

_Heaven is in peace, Earth is in peace. _

**Nutjert, sat Nut, Sat Geb,**

_O Goddess, Daughter of Nut, Daughter of Geb, _

**Merit Asar, Nutjert asha renu!**

_Beloved of Osiris, Goddess rich in Names_

* * *

I felt the warmth of magic flow through me as I lit the sticks in my hand and waved them in the air to spread the smoke and scent in front of the statue of Isis.

* * *

**Anekh hrak, Anekh hrak,**

_All praise to you, All praise to you. _

**Tu a atu, Tu a atu,**

_I adore Thee, I adore Thee, _

**Nebet Aset!**

_Lady Isis."_

* * *

As I finished the morning prayer, I opened my eyes to see the flames of the candles flicker brightly and grow in size. The smell of the burning incense surrounded me in a blanket of peace and tranquility before the flames flickered once more and went out. I placed the sticks of incense in the ash that now remained in the wooden bowl.

My homage was accepted.

With a satisfied smile and a clear mind and energized body, I rose from my kneeling position and made my way to my bathroom. I turned the lights onto the soft golden glow I preferred, lit some scented candles and began to fill the tub with warm water, pouring in some amber oil as it filled. I removed my black silk nightgown and hung in on a metal hook before sinking into the still filling tub.

My body immediately relaxed into the warm water and the earthly scent of the amber oil. A content sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes and relaxed for a moment, my mind pleasantly blank of any thought as I merely enjoyed the soothing effects of the warm bath. I only pulled myself out of this state when it was time to stop the flow of water.

I sunk down completely beneath the water for a few seconds, before resurfacing and grabbing hold of the shampoo bottle provided for me by Megan. The writing on it said it was for long hair and meant to keep it soft and shining. I wondered if its effects were true, and not just a form of marketing this world was so keen on doing. Shampoo was not something I used back at the Temples or Themyscira. There, we relied of oils and creams we made ourselves. I lathered the shampoo into my long dark locks, and once satisfied, sunk beneath the water once more, to rid of the suds. I followed the process with conditioner, which according to Megan, was supposed to be applied after the shampoo.

It continued to amaze me how keen on Earth's customs Megan was. It was still a matter than caused me to be envious, but it was a feeling I did not wish to have, not when it came to someone that had helped me out so much during my time here.

I took a cloth from its place beside the tub and looked over at the lilac body wash that had also been provided for me by Megan. I was not fond of its scent, and I much rather preferred the scent of the amber oil. So I merely soaked the cloth in the water and ran the cloth across my skin. Once done I sat in the water for a moment longer, letting the calming effect soothe me one last time before deciding it was time to drain the bath. I pulled the lever that drained the water and pulled a robe around my body.

Feeling clean and refreshed, I made my way to the closet where I pulled out a white dress I had gotten as a gift in Themyscira and put it on, as well as a pair of golden sandals before towel drying my hair as much as I could.

As it was since ancient times, I continued the tradition of decorating my eyes. With this intent I walked over to the white dresser in a corner of my room that held all I would need. Like everyday, I lined my eyes with kohl, and even added some golden eyeshadow Artemis had gotten for me on one of the first times we went "shopping". The color had attracted me and I simply could not look away. It seems Artemis had noticed, for the next day, I found the very same item lying on my bed.

Once satisfied I grabbed the comb that lay on the dresser and began to comb through my hair until it was dried and straight, and chose to braid in a couple of golden strands as well. It was not often I chose to do this, but my mood was pleasantly calm this day, and the task of braiding the strands into my hair only relaxed me further.

I grabbed hold of an ankh on a golden chain and placed it around my neck before making my way out of my chambers with a smile on my face.

My morning routine was complete.

My day could now begin.

* * *

"Good morning Nile!"

I smiled and returned Megan's greeting as I entered the kitchen, already she was busy gathering ingredients for this morning's breakfast. You could always count on Megan to be here this early in the morning. I did not understand her passion for making meals, but it seemed to be something that brought her great joy. Although, it did not take much to make this martian happy. It seemed to already be in her nature.

"Do you want to help me make some scrambled eggs for breakfast?"

I immediately paled and my smile disappeared from my face at her suggestion, as I became immediately worried.

"Are you sure that is wise Megan? Surely you remember what happened last time I tried to help you cook..."

It was true. I had proven to be quite the failure in the kitchen. The most I had ever done in terms of cooking a meal was when I was sent on a survival exercise on Themyscira. I was to leave my staff behind and survive among the elements for a month with only my skills and intelligence. When it came to finding food, I ate fruits and caught wild game, then built a fire to cook the meat. But that did not take as much knowledge or effort as it did to do the kind of meals Megan cooked.

Her meals were full of condiments and spices that I had never heard of. You were supposed to cook certain things certain ways on the stove and for certain amounts of time. I never knew when something had enough condiments or when it was cooked just right.

Megan just laughed as she was most likely recalling the meal I had made into a disaster. I could still remember Superboy's face when he first tried it. He couldn't even swallow it as he spit it out before calling it garbage. I had been extremely embarrassed and ashamed and swore to never cook again. Unfortunately, Megan seemed to have different ideas.

"Don't be silly Nile! That was your first time cooking. How are you going to get better at cooking if you don't practice?"

She had a point, I had to admit. Still, it did not make the idea any more appealing.

"Besides, scrambled eggs is much easier to make than roast beef! What do you say? For me?"

She must know that any sort of begging will work on me, I am not the kind of person to turn down a person's sincere request. I hesitated before nodding slowly.

"Very well... I guess I could give it a second try..."

She squealed in delight and pulled me into the kitchen, quickly giving me instructions on how many eggs to take out of the refrigerator, showing me how to properly crack them and mix them in the bowl with the metallic object that was a "whisk".

"Remember, only a pinch or two of salt," I nodded as I looked at the bowl and the container that held the white grains of salt. I took out two pinches using my finger and sprinkled it on the bowl containing the yellow mixture that was the eggs before mixing it once more.

"Alright, I already set the pan with some butter, just pour in the eggs in here and I'll show you how to scramble them."

I followed her instruction and poured the yellow mixture into the pan with butter, and watched as Megan showed me how to mix them before I took the wooden spoon from her hand and did as she had shown me. Indeed, making scrambled eggs was much easier compared to the roast beef I had tried to help Megan with and in no time Megan told me I was done.

"See, I told you!" I frowned as I looked at the scrambled eggs. They didn't look like garbage... but still.

"And if they don't taste good?"

After all, we had yet to taste it. Megan playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed a bit of the eggs and placed it in her mouth. She smiled as she ate it.

"Perfect!"

"I smell eggs and bacon."

We turned to see Superboy making his way into the kitchen, and there was no doubt it my mind he had smelled it long before now.

"Yeah! Nile and I just finished making breakfast," just as she said it she was already piling up a plate with eggs and bacon, as well as placing some toast into the toaster using her telekinesis. She gave Superboy the plate and I was not surprised when he began to eye it warily.

"Is it going to taste like garbage again?" I felt heat rush to my face and looked down, choosing to look at the floor rather than Superboy's face.

"Superboy! That was Nile's first time, give her a break. She's learning..."

Megan went on to give a slightly long lecture until finally Superboy sighed and apologized to me. With a grateful smile I accepted his apology and grabbed my own plate of food as Megan toasted some more bread. In no time the three of us were sitting on the couch as we turned on the TV. Megan immediately turned to the news where we heard of a recent mission accomplished by Aquaman. I was slightly pleased when I saw that Kaldur had been with him during this particular mission.

I had learned that despite the fact we had our team of heroes, it was not uncommon that the others in our team went out to complete missions with their mentors. Of course, this would usually be Kaldur, Wally, Robin, and rarely Artemis. I had yet to see Superboy even interact with Superman or Megan accompany Martian Manhunter. And I had only seen Princess Diana once since I arrived on Mount Justice.

Eventually Megan changed the channel to watch a show called "Jersey Shore" where Superboy immediately groaned.

"Why do you watch this crap?"

For once I had to agree with his crude language. I did not particularly understand the message this show was supposed to give. It seemed to me that this group of people did absolutely nothing but waste their time in selfishness and create unnecessary trouble among each other.

"Its a new episode! I want to see if Sammie will take Ronnie back."

"Does she not always?" I questioned, remembering the few episodes I had seen. It seem in every episode they "broke up" and "got back together.

I smiled in amusement as I chose to instead pick up the now empty plates and taking them to the kitchen to wash them, along with the rest of the pans and utensils we had used. Just as I was placing them back where they belonged, I felt a familiar presence enter the mountain.

Artemis?

"Nile!"

I was proved correct when I heard my name being called by the blond archer herself.

"In here Artemis!" I called back. In no time I saw her come through the doors that led into the kitchen dressed in her casual clothing, slamming her hands on the kitchen counter top.

"I need you to come shopping with me."

I looked at her oddly. I knew Artemis was not especially fond of shopping, but it was more than that, there was a particularly urgent tone in her voice.

"Is something the matter?" I asked as I finished placing the last glass in one of the cabinets. She groaned and slumped against the tabletop.

"Yes! You know how I go to Gotham Academy now?"

I nodded. Of course, she had told me about it before. Apparently she had only gone because her mother had wanted her to, and she had not wanted to appear ungrateful.

"Well they're having this dance next Saturday and my mother is insisting I go. So now I have to buy a stupid dress for it. Help me?"

I knew that Artemis was not particularly fond of anything most teenagers would be interested in, as I had come to learn. And I had also learned that Artemis could never say no to her mother. It was not a topic she liked to talk of, but that much I knew. I smiled as I looked at her pleading face.

"Of course I'll accompany you Artemis."

* * *

I changed into a more appropriate attire of jean caprice and white blouse before making my way with Artemis to the portal that would take us to a place close to the Happy Harbor Mall. We appeared in an empty alley and made our way to the Mall nearby. This was not the first time I had come here, the entire team had come here before to hang out and introduce me to many new things. As we walked I tried to quiz myself on the many signs that lines the streets, trying to recognize each of their purpose. Stop signs, street signs, mail box, traffic signal. All things that were still becoming familiar.

As with everything foreign to me, I had been amazed by how easy it seemed to get anything at the mall. Whatever you needed it seemed to be right there in that mall somewhere. Whether it be clothing, accessories, technology, or food. It was also a popular hang out place for teenagers it appeared as they made up most of the population that made up the mall.

"Where should we try first?" I asked as we entered the large building. There were three floors to this mall, and I knew there were plenty of stores to choose from. Artemis shrugged as she walked forward into the already crowded halls.

"Let's walk around and see what we find. And remember, no pink."

I would keep that in mind. With a smile, I followed her.

Just on the first floor, we went into what seemed like a dozen stores. I knew if it were up to Artemis she would get the first dress she looked at, but I refused to let her do that. I was determined to help her find the most stunning dress I could for her. I wanted her to be the most beautiful girl at that dance. I knew she didn't have many friends at Gotham Academy since she tended to push most people away, but maybe this way she would gain a little more attention, and perhaps gain some friends to make school more bearable.

Unfortunately, none of the dresses we found seemed fitting to me, and despite the fact Artemis was quickly becoming restless, I was determined to keep looking.

It was on the second floor when we ran into him. The store was called I'necera Boutique, and had a collection for both male and female formal wear. It was a very elegant store, with a soft glow illuminating the dark brown and tan walls. I scrutinized Artemis' reluctant form as she stood in front of the black dressing rooms and in full view of anyone in the store. Her hands were on her hips and a small pout on her lips.

She wore a gray short and fitted dress that faded into black at the very bottom. It had a halter neck and and a draped panel falling down the front. I had to admit, for the lack of a better word... it was a very... _sexy_ dress. Perhaps too provocative for a school dance. I was speechless when I first saw her step out wearing it. But she looked stunning.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. I fought to formulate an accurate response.

"It is definitely unique..."

Artemis rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"If I had known you were going to be this picky about the dress I took to that dance, I would have just come by myself."

"But–"

"Aren't you a little too young to go out clubbing?" a familiar male voice interrupted me before I could continue and both our gazes traveled in the direction of the voice. Our gaze stopped on a tall male wearing formal jeans and a white shirt under a red jacket. He had very familiar red hair and eyes behind red tinted shades.

"If it isn't the infamous Roy," Artemis hissed out, obviously not exactly pleased with running into him, "What are _you_ doing here? You don't seem classy enough to be in a store like this."

I had only met Red Arrow once since joining the team, and that had been when he had come to the mountain to seek information on a mission he was planning on going on. I had only briefly talked to him, enough to learn who he was and for him to be introduced to me as the newest addition. He had not seemed like the most social person, and dismissed me as soon as the introductions were complete. I could see why he and Artemis seemed to clash so easily. They were the same.

"I could ask _you_ the same," he growled out.

"Artemis is going to a school dance," I offered politely, knowing Artemis would just bite back a remark. Roy scoffed.

"A school dance? Shouldn't you be concentrating on being a better hero?"

Apparently she wasn't the only one capable of doing so. Artemis visibly bristled at his remark.

"Its not exactly my choice!" she snapped back.

"Unless a school dance is part of a covert mission, I don't see how you could not have a choice," he smoothly replied.

"Don't talk like you know anything about me archer boy!"

"Maybe that's the problem. I _don't_ know much about you."

"And you think–"

"Uh, where are you going that needs a suit, if you don't mind me asking," I quickly interjected before things escalated more than they already had. Roy regarded me for a second as if considering whether he should answer or not.

"Not like its any of either of your business, but I have a mission overseas that requires more formal wear. The only suit I owned was torched on the last mission that needed it."

"Will you need any help from the team?" I asked. He scoffed once more.

"No thanks, I'm fine on my own. Why don't you worry about affording that dress, and finding a date," he replied before turning his back to us and walking away.

I slowly turned to Artemis, already knowing it would not be a pleasant sight. I was right. I could see the rage filling her body from the way her hands were tightly clenched at her sides, her body was rigid and her jaw clenched, her brown eyes burning in anger as they bore into Roy's retreating back.

"Artemis...?" I hesitantly asked, slightly afraid of the way she would react next. I hoped she wasn't planning on storming after him and engaging him in a fight or anything of the sort. It would not look good on any of us.

"I'll show him!" she growled and I prepared myself to keep her from rushing towards him, but was surprised when instead she stomped back into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes, and without even looking at me, rushed towards where the I knew the check out to be, the dress clenched tightly in her grasp.

I was still nervous to say anything to the angry Artemis as I waited for her to pay for the dress, and I could tell even the woman behind the cashier could sense the anger that filled my blond friend. She even looked afraid as she handed Artemis back her change.

"Let's just buy some heels now," she said grumpily as we exited the store. As least she seemed to be cooling down...

Thankfully, we only had to go to one store to find the heels, a gray color with straps decorated with crystals that I was confident would look great with the dress she had gotten.

We took a lunch break where I happily ordered some pizza, a food that had become one of my favorites during my time here, before I suggested buying some accessories to go with the dress. With some hesitation, Artemis agreed.

* * *

"Honestly Nile, for someone that has lived in isolation for most of her life, you have really good fashion taste," Artemis told me as we were making our way back to Mount Justice, bags in our hands. I felt myself grin.

"Well, I guess there is something I must be good at in a world I know nothing about," we laughed. I stopped when I suddenly remembered something. I was slightly nervous to ask, since it had to do with something Roy mentioned as he left. Somehow, it had managed to stick in my head.

"Artemis, I am almost afraid to ask, but I have a question."

She looked at me questioningly, and I took it as a cue to go on.

"Roy said something about finding a date. What does that mean exactly?"

Her face showed obvious displeasure at Roy's name before looking slightly surprised at my question.

"I forget how naïve you are sometimes. A date in the case of the school dance would be a person you ask to go with you. Usually you ask someone to be your date when you like them romantically, but it can also be because you don't want to go alone. Get what I'm saying?"

I slowly nodded as I processed the information. That made sense. I should really watch more television, I'm sure if I watched those shows Megan loved so much I would know that already.

"Do you plan on having a date then Artemis?"

She laughed.

"Of course not! I can't stand the snotty guys at that school, let along take one as my date!"

We had entered the portal that would take us back to Mount Justice when an idea popped into my head.

"Why don't you ask Wally to go with you?" I asked just as we reappeared in the cave in time to see Robin and Wally in the room playing virtual hockey.

"Ask me what?" in a split second Wally had abandoned the game and appeared in front of us with a large smile on his face. I saw Artemis go white from the corner of my eyes.

"N-nothing!" she stuttered out but still in that snappy tone of hers. I wondered for a second if I should act on the sudden urge I felt. Should I risk Artemis' wrath? Especially after the spectacle with Roy? Hm... I grinned.

It might prove to be worth it.

"Artemis wants to know if you would like to go with her to her school dance, as her date," I quickly said and immediately the room seemed to freeze over. It seemed for once Wally was at a loss for words as he gaped at the blond in shock, who was just as in shock as he.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Robin said as he was suddenly next to us. I had never been more thankful towards the boy wonder than at that very moment.

"You should so go Wally! After all, when's the next time a girl's going to ask you to a dance?" he laughed that laugh of his and Artemis seemed to finally find herself in her shock.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I did _not_ ask Wally to the dance!"

I could feel her gaze traveling towards me and I knew this was my cue for a quick getaway.

"Its not polite to take back an invitation Artemis," I replied with a teasing smile and a light laugh, but before I heard a reply I was running towards the exit.

"Nile!" she yelled after me.

"Forgive me, but I hear Megan calling me!"

"Don't you dare lie to me! You're not going to get away with this!"

I only laughed as I quickened my pace, the sound of the door closing behind me sounding like music to my ears as I escaped. I was still laughing lightly when I entered my chambers and once inside I turned on the lights and once more approached the shrine of my goddess. I reached into the only bag in my hand and pulled out the blue flowers within, before placing them on the vase meant to hold them.

Artemis and I had been gone longer than I thought, and I knew it was now the perfect occasion for the Evening Rite. When on missions, it was often a prayer I was unable to utter, but on days like this, I was pleased to be able to have the time to pay this homage to my goddess. And so, I knelt before the shrine.

* * *

"_The Day is done, and the Night has come,_

_The Sun has set and the Stars emerge,_

_This is the Evening Rite,_

_The Rite to end the day of Light._

_Let Your instrument sound Your Name,_

_Hailing You with all homage,_

_Isis, Isis, Most Great and Glorious Goddess."_

* * *

I mixed a new batch of incense in the wooden bowl and burned it as did at first light. This incense however, had a more fresh scent to it, compared to the more spicy incense I had burned earlier.

* * *

"_To the candle wick, the match I raise,_

_On the altar set to You,_

_Isis, O Isis, Great and Glorious Goddess._

_And the nighttime incense rises,_

_Sweetly mixed to put me in the mind_

_Of perceiving You,_

_Isis, Isis, Most Great and Glorious Goddess."_

* * *

I lit two candles before I outstretched my arms to my sides, and craned my neck forward back so it was facing my chest, my body going pleasantly numb as I left it open to the will of my goddess.

* * *

"_Who rises behind me like a Flame of gold,_

_And brushes my back with deft wings..._

_I make open the nape of my neck to You,_

_Let Your portal welcome You,_

_Isis, Most Great and Glorious Goddess."_

* * *

My arms moved upwards as they reached towards the sky above me. I could almost feel the presence of Isis herself surround me as I did so, bringing a sense of peace and tranquility to my mind and body.

* * *

"_Up my hands rise and hold the curved bow of_

_Exultation, then rise once more to the sharp angle_

_Of Invocation._

_Come oh Great and Glorious Goddess,_

_Come in the fullness of force and love._

_Let Your garment for a moment clothe You,_

_Isis, O Isis, Goddess Great and Glorious!"_

* * *

I let the effects of the incense and tranquil aftereffects of the Rite fill me for a few moments before I took a moment to meditate before the statue of Isis. I worked to clear my mind and think of the events that had occurred today.

I had cooked breakfast for an alien, a clone, and myself. I had accompanied a fiery blond to the mall in a quest to buy a dress for a school dance and even attempted my hand at acquiring her a date with a speedster. Actions I had never imagined I would do before. How indeed my life had changed. Not for the first time since I joined this team, I felt like the teenager I was. Not just a priestess, a warrior, or even a hero...

Today, I felt carefree.

"_Hey Nile, come to the living room, we're having a movie marathon!"_ I heard the eager voice of Megan pierce through my thoughts.

I smiled as I rose from my kneeling position in front of the shrine.

For the night was not yet over.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ending comments:** Alright, so this chapter was one of those "what-I-do-on-a-mission-less-day" chapter. And it turned into a longer chapter than I first thought. You get a peak of what her day consists of when not on a mission, and this was more of a friendship chapter than romance. Kaldur was last chapter! Which is why he was barely mentioned in this one ;) I thought it was a cute chapter to write, and If you are curious about Artemis' dress and shoes, I'll post it on my profile. And once more, thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

**cherry-888**: As always, I agree ;)

**Wheatieluv**: Well I am sorry I had to take so long, it really is a bad habit. However! This chapter was out quicker than I thought it would, so I hope it makes up for the last update. Some more waltermis too, and a fiery argument with Roy and Artemis(which I highly enjoyed writing btw). Hope you enjoyed!

**Frigyt**: Yes, the episode with Wally and Dr. Fate came after I introduced Nile, so I sorta had to reference back to fix that. I plan on including that in this story too though, when the right moment makes itself known ;)

**Kapaliele**: Haha I'm glad I'm able to do that! I love hearing reviews like yours, it really is my motivation to keep writing. I try hard to keep everyone in character and everything realistic. And I love to add in those fluff moments, just for reactions like yours :)

**Jaguara jag-wahr-ah**: I think starting in the middle of the fight grabs you from the beginning, and I hope it worked to that effect. I loved writing their conversation too, and I agree, their formality is a reason I know they belong together! It must be the fact they come from the outside world. Hehe, I forget sometimes I'm the one that created Nile :b

**dikemon**: Yay! A new reader! I'm glad you like the story. If there's anything I don't like very much, its when things are rushed in a romance. That's the last thing I will ever do in my stories. It'll be there of course, but subtle. And btw, I love your name, very creative :)

**BellaLuz64**: I think you might be the reason I wrote this chapter in the first place. You're review definitely gave me the encouragement and idea to write Nile with other characters. As with costume and hero name, her costume is on my profile, and as of her name... I'm not sure how I'm going to play that out yet. You'll find out ;)

**UniKittiCow**: Research is a must! And I'm glad to see it being appreciated. I'm glad you like it and hope you liked the new chapter too :)

**Berubi**: Reviews like yours never get old. I do enjoy the pace I'm going at, I just wish CN would hurry up with the rest of the series! I'm going into this blind from this point on! I will follow your suggestions and you can count on me to keep working on this fic ;)

**addy**: Ask and you shall receive! Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for the review, I love seeing new readers :)

**suzyq325**: It was my favorite part of the chapter :) And technically, she knows who Aquaman is, but hasn't met him yet. Most likely she will. And I can't tell you if this is before or after, yet ;)

* * *

I absolutely adore how many new readers I seemed to have gained, nothing makes me happier than to know you guys like my work. By the way, did you know there was an episode that wasn't aired on CN but it was on the website? I found out while researching and I suggest you go find it if you haven't watched it already! Its really good. Oh and if you watch it, you'll know why Roy was at that store in the first place ;) Thanks again for those that reviewed, and hope you liked this chapter.


	9. VIII

**R&R**

* * *

**Young Justice:**

**The Nile Chronicles**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

_Thawk! _

Direct hit. I gave myself a moment of satisfaction as I saw my sai sword imbed itself on one of the many dummies that Robin had kindly set up for me. He had set it up for me when he found out that I much preferred to train outside among the elements rather than indoors. It was a clearing just outside the mountain, and not far from the beach. Not only had he set up several dummies, he had set targets on the trees that surrounded the small clearing as well.

I twirled the remaining sai sword in my right hand before closing my eyes and rotating my body. My senses focusing, I let loose the projectile in my hand and heard it soar through the air, and opened my eyes just in time to see it imbed itself on a target placed high up on a tree.

Yet another direct hit.

I smiled before looking to the dummy that had been unlucky enough to be my target. Knowing the importance of keeping my body in shape, I did several front flips and front hand springs towards the dummy as I retrieved the imbedded sai sword from its head and immediately after jumped into the air and onto the tree where my other sword remained. I reminded myself of a monkey as I used the branches to swing up higher towards my target and fought the urge to laugh.

Once I retrieved it, I allowed myself some rest as I sat on one of the branches on the tree after placing the sai swords at my sides, and looked at the ground. I was high up, and had I found myself in this situation many years ago, I would have been terrified. Gahiji had always loved to climb the rare trees where we lived, and despite the fact I had always wanted to join him, I had been too afraid to climb up with him.

He always told me I needed to be like _Aker_, the double lion and guardian of the sunrise and sunset. To be fearless and courageous. But back then, I had been fragile and frightful. In my eyes, Gahiji was _Aker_. I was just an insignificant little girl. I laughed as I recalled it all. What would he think of me now? Would he be proud that I had overcome many of my fears? Would he be happy that I was now a hero?Or would he be envious and resent me as he had been before?

I frowned at the thought. What if he hated me for it? What if he hated that I had managed to leave Zaket, that I had been able to see so much of what he had always only dreamed of? He had always told me one day he wished to travel outside of Zaket, to go far beyond our small town and see what else the world had to offer.

I had managed that. I had left our home, and entered the world he so badly wanted to see. Had he left himself? Or did he remain in Zaket with Mother and Father? I hoped he had fulfilled his dream, he deserved it. And I would never forgive myself if I had taken something away from him, especially his dream.

What if he resented me as when I first became the Heaer of Zaket? When he distanced himself from me? I did not wish a repeat of that...

I was brought out of my somber thoughts when I felt a familiar presence approaching the clearing behind me. I smiled, his presence already bringing a form of comfort to my previous thoughts.

"Do you wish to join me in my training Kaldur?"

Even though I could not see him, I easily heard his chuckle from my position on the tree.

"You will have to tell me how it is I can never sneak up on you."

I turned my head so that I could look at him. He stood a distance from the tree I currently occupied, his hands at his sides and an amused smile on his face as he looked up at me. I grinned teasingly.

"If it told you, it would not be as fun."

"Perhaps, but I thought there were no secrets between us."

I pouted.

"That is not fair Kaldur'ahm. Now I have no option but to tell you."

His smile seemed to soften.

"That was the idea."

And suddenly I was okay with telling him. So with a light laugh I jumped down from the tree I occupied to where I landed in front of him.

"Very well, I will tell you my ways."

I retrieved my staff from its position against a tree, and somehow, we ended up walking towards the direction of the beach side by side. It was a beautiful day out, few clouds littered the blue sky and Ra shone brightly down upon the earth. As we approached the sea, the breeze that blew against us was calming and I was reminded of the similar walks I took many times on Themyscira not so long ago.

"Tell me, are you familiar with the concept of the human soul in Egyptian culture?"

I looked at Kaldur's face and was not surprised when he nodded. I had come to see that he was well educated in many fields of ancient and modern culture.

"Yes, in ancient Egypt, the human soul was thought to be made up of five parts. The lb, Sheut, Ren, Ba, and Ka. Am I correct?"

I nodded at his response. It never seized to amaze me how he managed to be so knowledgeable. We were now walking along the shores, and I turned my eyes to watch the gentle movements of the sea.

"Yes, you are right. As you know, the lb is the heart, Sheut the shadow, Ren the name, Ba the soul, and Ka the spirit. As a chosen of Isis, I seemed to have gained more than healing abilities. I am more sensitive to certain aspects of the body. I seem to have the ability to sense both the Ba and Ka of a living body."

I turned my gaze to his face, and saw the look of interest in his eyes that prompted me to continue.

"The Ka is present in all living things; people, animals, and other objects. It is how I am able to sense things such as trees, a lion, even something as small as an ant or a fly, and not to mention..."

I trailed off and paused as our eyes met.

"You."

He smiled warmly.

"So that is your secret. And of the Ba?"

I stopped and faced him, smiling as I placed a hand against his chest and closed my eyes.

"The Ba is slightly different. Through the Ba, I am able to learn much about a person. I am able to see whether they have a tainted or pure heart, whether they are strong or weak in will, timid or ambitious."

I opened my eyes and turned my gaze upwards to meet his own. He was taller than me, of that there was no doubt and I easily managed to see a curious look in his eyes.

"Are you able to tell me what my Ba says?"

I nodded and retrieved my hand, feeling slight disappointment as I did so, before turning back to walking along the shore, having already read his Ba long ago and knowing the truth of it.

"Your Ba is of the purest I've seen, calm, patient, strong, understanding, but what shines brightest is the care and respect you have for others. The sympathy you are so easily able to give."

He had not moved from his position and I turned to look back at him staring intently at me. I felt my stomach flutter at his intense gaze.

"And you are sure it is accurate?"

I smiled and nodded.

"The Ba does not lie."

He smiled and seemed to accept my response.

"And what of yours?"

At this I could not help but laugh, tucking stray hair behind my ear as a pleasant breeze picked up around us.

"I'm afraid I am not able to read my own."

He raised an eyebrow and he began to approach me, a calculative look in his eye I was not able to completely decode, but knew that he was most definitely up to something.

"Is that so?"

I hesitantly nodded, more sure than ever from the tone of his voice.

"I-I'm afraid so," I could not stop myself from stuttering at his sudden closeness. I felt my face flush when his large hand took hold of my smaller one that was not holding the staff, and I was taken aback when he placed it against the middle of my chest and smiled warmly down at me.

"Perhaps I may be able to help then. I may not possess your ability to read Ba, but I am sure I can accurately portray your own."

I could only nod as my heart began to race and I looked into his sincere silver eyes.

"I can see you too are pure, no doubt even purer than I. You are of the most selfless nature, willing to do anything in order to help others. You are curious, resilient, dedicated, and loyal, not just to your friends, but to your Goddess and anyone that earns it. You are someone that can be trusted, someone that I have the utmost respect for..."

I was at a loss for words at his portrayal. I tried to formulate a coherent thought through the feelings that rose within me at his words, his close presence, the feel of his hand atop of mine. It was more than a little difficult as I stared into the sincerity shining in his silver eyes and warm smile playing on his lips. Only one thing now occupied my mind.

"Kaldur..."

I sensed her before I heard her.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

Our gazes turned towards her.

"Princess Diana," we both said simultaneously and instantly created distance between each other. I was certain I was not the only one who felt slightly embarrassed at being seen in such a compromising situation, specially judging by the slight color that stained Kaldur's dark complexion I caught as I chanced a quick glance at him.

She smirked as she looked at us curiously, her hands on her hips. She was in her Wonder Woman attire, unlike the casual one she had worn the last time I had seen her.

I was surprised to find myself disappointed at her arrival, for at any other time I would have been absolutely elated to see her.

"You are not interrupting anything Princess. Nile was just explaining to me of her ability to read Ba, and I attempted to read her own," Kaldur calmly replied.

I watched as Princess Diana raised an eyebrow at his response, most likely not expecting his honest response. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. It was just like him to do such a thing.

"I see, well it must have been quite the reading from the look on her face," she looked at me with a smirk and my eyes widened and mouth practically gaped.

"Princess!" I couldn't help but be aghast and further embarrassed at her shameless response.

I think we were both surprised when we heard Kaldur chuckle and look warmly my way.

"I would hope so."

I tried and failed to find an appropriate response and decided to give up, choosing to simply return one of my own smiles in his direction that I hoped was able to tell him everything words couldn't. The look in his eye seemed to affirm my thought before he turned to look at Princess Diana once more.

"It is nice to see you have stopped by Princess Diana. If you will excuse me, I will let you and Nile catch up while I tend to my duties."

I watched as the Princess gave an admiring look to Kaldur and nodded, and we watched as he gave a respectful bow before disappearing back towards the mountain. Before I knew it, Princess Diana was at my side, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Quite the gentleman isn't he? You have good taste in men Nile. I'm glad you didn't turn out like me and go for the cold ones. They're quite the handful I'll tell you," she winked at me and I felt myself flush once more.

"It isn't like that! Kaldur and I are just friends..." I replied softly.

"For the time being maybe, and that's alright. No need to rush a good thing right?" She smiled warmly at me and I felt my blush die down as I nodded and smiled back. I looked back towards the direction Kaldur had left, and let myself wonder what it would be like to be just a little more than just friends. I had to admit it was not a bad thought...

I had only "crushed"(as Megan had explained to me) on a boy once before. Back when I had lived on Zaket. I had been young still, but this boy had caught my attention. He had been a year older than me, and his name was Sefu. The first time I had seen him was when I had been out playing with Habibah. She had fallen and gotten hurt, and Sefu had rushed to help her. He had been so kind and gentle with her, and from that day forward, both Habibah and I had gained an admiration and liking to the boy, often squealing when we saw him but never having the courage to talk to him once more.

While with the Priestesses and Amazons, I had lived among females only, and I had not been in contact with many males. The man from the Sinestro Corps and the Green Lantern had been of the first I had encountered in a long time, but now I was surrounded with the male company of Superboy, Wally, Robin, and Kaldur on a daily basis. I thought it would be a little harder to adjust, considering male habits and manners differed from that of most of the females I was used to, but their brashness, competitiveness, and humor proved to be likeable and even an exciting change.

And while each boy had their own traits that made them likeable, it had been Kaldur that stood above them. Superboy, Wally, and Robin were all like brothers to me, but I could never see Kaldur as my brother. No brother had the ability to make me feels as Kaldur did. And while we may only be friends, it was enough for me. No need to rush indeed...

"What brings you here?" I asked as I drew back to look up at my idol.

"I was nearby and decided to stop by and see you," she must have been on a mission, I deduced from the fact she was wearing her hero outfit.

"Nothing too difficult I hope?"

"Nothing that couldn't be handled."

"I'm glad to hear that, and as well that I have been in your thoughts," I replied with a smile that was returned by one of her own.

"You're always in my thoughts Nile. How has everything been?"

She led the way down the opposite way Kaldur and I had been walking along the shore and I followed.

"Everything has been great. Though Black Canary's training seems easier than the training under Kaethe, I've become much better at working with the team and I've continued to learn much from each of them about this culture."

It was true. From each of them I had come to learn many of the customs of this culture. I had learned to cook slightly under Megan, the art of shopping with Artemis, technology and strategy from Robin, and I often found sparring with Superboy, as well as learning many jokes and humor from Wally. And from Kaldur, I had learned the most on friendship and life lessons. It seems as if every time I spoke to him I would learn something new or gain insight on something I had never before considered. Not to mention being active on field missions.

I saw a look of satisfaction cross her face.

"I'm glad to hear that, and since I'm here, why don't we have a little sparring session of our own? See if you really have learned something I haven't seen yet."

She smirked at me challengingly and I smiled eagerly. I had always enjoyed our sparring sessions, and I had been afraid that once I joined the team here on Mount Justice, they would be a thing of the past. I tightened my grip on the staff in my hand. Thankfully, it appeared I was wrong.

"You are sure you are not too tired from your previous mission?"

Her smirk seemed to widen.

"Not enough to not be able to handle you."

I nodded, satisfied with the response.

"Very well, then I shall not go easy on you."

She laughed.

"I would expect nothing less."

I knew better than to wait for her to strike first, for every time we sparred she would never move until I initiated the battle. She stood looking at me with a calm grin on her face, but I could see the concentration in her eyes. She was always guarded. It took me a second to go through the scenarios in my mind to start our battle and decide my move.

I knew she was stronger then me, but I was no stranger to fighting against super strength, and my own blows had reached the point where I could hold my own against such people to gain some ground, specially after the sparring I had taken up with Superboy.

Still, when it came to fighting both Princess Diana and Superboy, close combat wasn't the way to go. I had the advantage when I used my staff and its magic. With that thought in mind, I flew forward as fast as I could towards her. Just as she tensed up and readied her defenses, I drew back and sharply turned upwards, firing a blast of magic towards her as I did so. The golden bolt hit her point blank and while her arms had taken most of the impact, the blast pushed her back a couple of feet.

She looked at me in the sky, her icy blue eyes boring into my form that sent a chill up my spine. While I knew she would never intentionally hurt me, Princess Diana was a fierce woman indeed. And a force to be reckoned with that I did not take lightly.

The only flaw with my plan was that I was aware I was not the only one that had the ability to fly. It was much easier to keep a distance with Superboy, since he did not possess Superman's ability to take to the air. But Wonder Woman was a different story entirely. I was proven correct when she took off towards the sky, her speed lifting a cloud of sand into the air and my eyes widened as my body tensed as she rushed towards me.

I saw her fist draw back, and I immediately held my staff with both hands, placing it between me and her approaching figure.

She was right in front of me in an instant, and with a cry, her fist made its way towards me. But I was ready for it. Just as her fist approached, I formed a shield between us, and her fist stopped dead in its tracts as it collided with the golden barrier. I expected her to pause and comment on it, but I was wrong when I saw that instead she drew back her other fist and punched against the shield, only to be met with the same response. A barrage of fists followed and from the same experience with Superboy's attacks against them, I knew that I could only hold back for long.

Every punch shook my being and I fought to keep my concentration strong. My eyes widened when my shield began to crack under her barrage. Impossible! This had never happened before. Not even when I fought against Superboy.

With one last punch, stronger than the others, my shield shattered and I was thrown back. I instantly tried to regain my bearings in the air but was not fast enough as once more Princess Diana rushed me, throwing a punch that made contact with my chest and threw me back into forest beside the beach, the wind knocked out of me. I was dazed and could not stop myself as my back collided with the rough bark of a tree. I slid downward but as soon as I felt my feet touch a branch, I tightened my grip on my staff, took a deep breath, and flew back up above the trees.

I looked around only to see she was not there, but seeing with my eyes was no problem. I was able to feel her presence among the trees and when I felt her rush back up towards me from behind, I immediately turned around and fired blast after blast of energy towards her. I watched in satisfaction as her eyes widened and she attempted to dodge the bolts and while she dodged most, I fired a particularly powerful blast that made it mark and threw her back against the trees below, breaking branches as she rushed towards the ground.

I lowered myself so I had a clear view of her, and saw that my blast had been powerful enough to form a crater on the ground. I watched as Princess Diana picked herself up from the ground, her black hair slightly unkempt and dirt on her person.

"I forgot how impossible it is to sneak up on you," I grinned at her response, remembering Kaldur's earlier comment.

"A mistake you should have learned by now Princess," I did not wait for a response as I levitated several boulders that surrounded the forest ground and threw them at her. I watched as she cleanly dodged each one by jumping out of their way and breaking through the last with a punch that cut it in half. She grabbed on half of it and raised it into the air, throwing it in my direction. My eyes widened at the speed of it and once more I created a shield to protect me from it that sent me a distance back.

"Neat trick you learned Nile. But you still have the matter of your greatest weakness," I tried to see her face, only to see the other half of the broken boulder making its way towards me. My shield remained up and I felt the contact that almost sent me into a tree behind me. When the boulder fell to the ground I let my shield drop and looked to see that once more Princess Diana was gone. Easily locating her to my right, I turned only to see her Lasso of Truth making its way towards me. I readied to dodge to the side, but was taken aback when I saw that I was not its target.

Instead, the lasso tied itself around my staff. My eyes widened as I looked up to see Princess Diana's blue eyes and the grin on her face as she tugged her lasso and my staff flew from my hands. With a gasp I felt the warmth of its magic leave my body as i fell towards the ground, but managed to catch myself on the branch of a tree and swing myself atop of it.

"Now lets see how you can do without your staff," I frowned as I reached to my sides and retrieved my sai swords.

This was already a lost battle.

I jumped off the tree with a flip and landed on the ground, raising my sai swords in the stance I had learned back at the Temples. My arms crossed in front of me, one held in front of me in a normal grip while the other was held in a reverse grip. The Princess stood in front of me just as she had back at the beach, her hands on her hips and a calm smile on her face.

"Show me what you got Nile."

With a terse nod, I rushed forward...

And as expected, I lost.

I tried to regain my breathing as I sat on the ground, my sai swords on the ground beside me. I looked up when I felt the presence of Princess Diana sit down beside me. I was pleased to see that even though she was nowhere near as exhausted as I was, she had a bead of sweat running down the side of her face.

"You're still improving Nile. And I'm glad to see you're still tapping into the magic within your staff. Something tells me there is much more for you to discover."

I nodded but smiled sadly.

"Maybe so, but you were right when you spoke of the matter of my greatest weakness. Without the staff's magic, I am vulnerable..."

I frowned as I thought back to the my first mission. When I had lost my staff and had become hostage to the man that almost killed me. I could very well have caused the failure of the mission with my weakness...

"We all have our weaknesses Nile. But its what we do with those weaknesses that either make us stronger or cause our demise. We can accept them and try to strengthen them, or we can ignore them and strengthen everything else. There is no doubt in my mind that you will do what will make you stronger, as you have from the beginning."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and I offered her a grateful smile, her words registering and engraving themselves in my mind.

"Thank you Princess Diana. I will not let you down."

"I know you won't," she returned my smile and stood up, offering a hand towards me that I accepted as I stood up as well.

"I should be heading back now, its getting late. But before I leave, I wanted to ask you something."

I moved to retrieve my Sai swords from the ground and placed them back at my sides before giving her my attention.

"What would that be?"

"I hear that Miss Martian and Superboy have began attending school. I know how interested you are with this culture, and I couldn't help but think that you might like to experience what school is like as well."

My eyes widened. While it was true that I was curious with school, specially since Megan seemed to like it so much, I had never thought that I would be offered to attend it as well. At the same time, going to school would mean losing the time I often spent with Kaldur when everyone else was gone. It had become almost a habit that we spend time together in the mornings when neither of us had a mission that needed our attention. Would I be willing to lose that?

"Do you mean to say you would let me attend school with Superboy and Megan?"

She nodded.

"But only if you would like to. It's not something you have to do."

I frowned.

"That is a tempting offer. Do you think I may think about it first? And talk to the others?"

She smiled kindly.

"Of course Nile. Think about it as much as you want. Just tell Batman, I already talked to him about it and he'll do the rest if you choose to go."

I smiled, feeling excited about the idea of it.

"Thank you Princess. For everything."

* * *

Even long after she left I chose to remain outside. Ra was almost to the end of his journey across the sky as I sat on the forest floor, the Staff of Hathor laying on the floor in front of me. My knees were tucked against my chest as I regarded the staff with thoughtful eyes.

The staff that was a gift from my Goddess. My greatest weapon as well as my ultimate weakness. I had always known this, but for some reason, the thought would not leave me alone this day.

I knew I was not completely vulnerable without my staff. The sai swords I wielded made sure of that. The reason I emphasized training with my sai swords almost as much as with my staff was for the very reason that I knew losing my staff in the midst of battle was an ever present possibility. Was that following Princess Diana's advice that I was strengthening my weakness? Or was that strengthening everything else?

I frowned, unsure of which one it truly was.

It was truly frustrating, this weakness of mine. But how could I strengthen something such as this? There was is reason weaknesses are what they are... it is not often we are able to strengthen them with ease.

A defeated sigh escaped me before I straightened up when I felt a familiar presence enter the clearing. One I was not expecting in the least bit, but I made no move to acknowledge him. I waited to see why it was he was here. So I returned to eying my staff.

"Are you hoping if you look at it long enough it'll do something interesting Nile River?"

I smiled at the name he had given me. He had once joked how it would be so funny if my last name had been River. I had to agree.

"You are not far from the truth actually."

"Aren't I always?" I smiled as I tore my gaze from the staff and looked at the red haired boy with a smirk on his face. Wally, the boy that did not believe in magic. I chose to ignore his comment.

"What brings you here Wally?"

He shrugged as he sat down next to me. He wore his casual clothing, he had probably stopped by after his school had let out.

"Megan said how she hadn't seen you all day, so I came to look for you."

I nodded. It was just like Wally to do something as small as this for Megan. Sometimes I was not sure if it was true feelings he had for her or merely the fact that he was a "flirt". It did not stop me from thinking that I would much rather see Wally be with Artemis. Not to mention I knew Megan already had a chemistry with Superboy that Wally could not match. Either way, it was not for me to question.

"That was nice of you. I will head inside shortly."

"Sure thing. But really, what's with the glaring a hole into the staff thing? You guys have a fallout?"

I resisted the urge to laugh as I shook my head.

"Not exactly. I am merely trying to figure out the weakness of my staff. There are many times in battle when I am separated from it and that leaves me vulnerable. I wish to correct this, but I can't seem to see how."

There was a moment of silence and I chanced a look at Wally to see him looking at the staff with a thoughtful expression.

"Well you and the staff are linked in a way right?"

I thought about his question for a moment before nodding. He was right. There was a link between me and the staff that was unique only to us. The connection that ran between us as the familiar warmth that filled me as soon as my hand held it.

"So if there's a link between it and you, whose to say it has to be through touch only?"

I frowned at his suggestion, not exactly sure what he was getting at. He seemed to see my difficulty as he ran a hand through his hair and grinned sheepishly.

"Well see, back when we had to save an old man named Kent, he had a cane that worked just like your staff. He got separated from it when he was captured by the bad guys and when Artemis and I found it and it took us to where he was, the old man just looked at the cane and it was like looking at it was the only thing he needed to do to have that connection with it. As soon as he saw it he was able to tap into its powers and fly towards it."

My eyes widened at the revelation. Could that be true? To merely be able to look at my staff to tap into our connection? Could I be capable of doing that as well?

"So if that's what's bothering you, maybe you can try to do something like the old man did, and tap into your link without having to touch it. I'm not sure if it'll work, but its worth a try isn't it?"

He grinned and I nodded.

"You're right. Thank you Wally. I would have never thought of that without you."

"Anytime River, you can count on me for anything," he gave me a thumbs up and a wink.

I smiled, but my smile faded when I sudden burst of curiosity hit me. I was truly surprised that he had told me this, considering what I knew of him and his view on magic. How could it be that he be so unbelieving when it came to something such as this, yet be able to give me an idea of how I could strengthen my connection with my staff? The very staff that provided me with my magic...

"Wally?" I asked hesitantly.

He turned to me with a questioning look.

"Ya?"

I hesitated, unsure if I should truly bring forth my curiosity. There was no doubt in my mind that this was a subject Wally and I differed in greatly, and I did not wish to endanger our friendship in order to satisfy my curiosity. What if he the question bothered him? What if it turned into an argument of our clashing views?

He must have seen my hesitation.

"Come on Nile, I just told you you could count on me for anything."

I looked into his honest green eyes. I did not wish to lose his trust...

"Will you promise that we will always be friends? No matter what?"

He seemed a little taken aback by my request as confusion flashed through his eyes.

"Well of course I do Nile. Now come out with it! You're scaring me..."

I nodded, gathering my thoughts.

"Artemis told me how it is you don't believe in magic. Is this true? And if it is, why haven't you said anything about my own?"

I almost regretted asking as I watched him frown. I was surprised when I heard him sigh and lean back onto the forest ground, his arms cradling his head.

"I was wondering when we were going to have this talk..."

"You do not have to answer Wally, if you do not wish..."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, its better this way. Get everything out there. Look River, I'm a science guy. I believe in what makes sense and what I see. There is nothing I can't explain without the use of science. And you're right, if I wanted to, I could give you an explanation to everything you are able to do. But you know what? I won't, and you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Why?" I almost whispered, truly meaning it.

"Because you're my teammate. I don't want you to go all Tinkerbell on me and lose your powers or something because you start questioning your magic."

I tilted my head.

"Tinkerbell?"

He grinned.

"That's for another time."

I laughed and nodded, and waited for him to continue.

"But above all, you're my friend Nile. I respect your beliefs, and I see how passionate you are about them. Whatever my thoughts on your powers are, are my own. Even though you seem like the type to stay firm on your beliefs no matter what, I don't want to risk it. And just like how you asked me to promise to be your friend no matter what, I don't want to risk our friendship over something like this. I don't want you to lose your trust in me because I might not believe in the same thing as you. We're a team, all of us. And we need to be strong as one. No weak links."

I absorbed his words. Wally truly was more than he let on. He was always hyperactive, always lightening the mood of any situation, always the first to run into trouble because of something he said. But he was as loyal as any of us.

"I don't think I could lose trust in you because of something such as that Wally," I smiled, knowing that it was the truth, "Just as you say you respect my beliefs, I respect your own."

He smiled and in a flash he was up on his feet.

"And that's why I like you kid," he replied with a smirk and another wink.

I rose an eyebrow at his comment.

"Do you forget I am older than you?"

He grinned and placed his hands behind his head as he began to walk away.

"Nope."

I smiled in amusement as I shook my head before grabbing a hold of my staff, embracing the warmth that filled me, and flying overhead. Just as I was above him, I paused, calling down to him. His gaze met my own.

"Do not forget about the dance this Saturday. I know you must be looking forward to it as much as Artemis is."

I winked and laughed as I saw his eyes widen and his mouth gape open just before I turned around and flew back towards the mountain. It was time to greet Megan and the others. It was time for the Evening Rite. It was time to enter Mount Justice.

My home.

**TBC**

* * *

I swear my chapters just get longer and longer... does anyone have any complaints? Tell me if you do so I can cut back or something. Anywayss. This chapter was a little difficult to write. I'm not exactly sure why. I knew what I wanted in it but it seemed every time I sat down to write, I only wrote a sentence or two before my muse left and I was distracted by something else. Of course you guys are amazing, and I can not believe I almost have 100 reviews... special thanks to **ScarletAspiration**, **Cithariza**, and **Shingie** who all reviewed practically every chapter in a day. You guys are my VIP's for this, it definitely means something when someone takes the time to review EVERY chapter when there's already 8 chapters written. It was that kind of action that pushed me to write this and gain my muse back. And as always; thanks to those who are still with me reviewing!

**addy:** I hope you continue to enjoy my story and the new chapter :)

**Jaguara jag-wahr-ah:** Haha had to add that bit making fun of Jersey Shore. Niles is too classy for that ;) And i geek all the time so welcome to the club!

**Frigyt:** I hope you found the episode, so worth watching! And finally I touched on the Wally/Magic issue. I'm not sure how well I did... but I really wanted it in this chapter. Hopefully it lived up to your expectations.

**Penny ToughtGirl:** Haha you're so funny! And your right, love is just around the corner ;)

**Anonymous:** Ask and you shall receive! Here is more :) even though i have no idea who you are, thanks for the review.

**Ankhesenamun**: Egyprian Goddesses FTW! Yes, I simply had to use the prayers at some point, and the last chapter simply demanded it of me. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm sure it won't be the last time you see them ;)

**BellaLuz64:** Thanks for the appreciation, it really is for all you guys :) I hope you managed to see the new episode too.

**MOCHS:** Kaldur is pretty great, and he's not hard on the eyes either ;) I'm glad my story is in your top favorites. I love hearing comments like that. Truly makes my day. I'm slowly working the romance in there. As you can see, there was some of it in there. I'm not sure if their interaction was more couple than friends but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you liked it too :)

**MyFriendsCallMeKhFreak:** Oh no! You lost sleep because of me? D: Forgive me, but i thank you all the same for sleep depriving yourself in order to read my story. I hope you slept in late to make up for it :b

**ScarletAspiration:** Like I said up there, thank you so much for reviewing every chapter. Reading your reviews really made me feel good about the choices I've made for this story and the fact that you reviewed every chapter blew my mind. Maybe you even started a trend!

**Cithariza:** I'm so glad you're reading my story! And enjoying it too! I loved every one of your reviews. They made me smile and laugh more than once :b let's see to answer the Green Lantern Question. I guess I would let the reader decided depending on who their favorite is. The first one I was introduced to was also John, but I'm also fond of Hal. I think when I first wrote it I was picturing John, but either one fits :b and btw, you need to update your story missy! I'm still waiting for the next chapter :b

**dikemon:** Its okay, guys in the kitchen is typically not the smartest thing ;) haha jk. And I really am thinking of writing the whole Wally/Artemis/Roy triangle in a joint story, but that might not be until after I finish this story. I will let you guys know in case you might be interested :)

**Shingie:** Thanks so much for all the reviews. I love the amount of feedback you gave me, it really encourages my writing style and makes me consider things. I said Nile spent 2 years in Thmyscira, but I'm thinking of going back and changing it to 4 or 3 to make it more realistic. I'm glad you read the story too and I hope you liked this chapter as well :)

**SparrowoftheWhispers:** Yay for Egyptian fans! I'm glad you liked it and I hope it stays that way ;)

* * *

Alright! So what did you guys think of this chapter? There's fluff with Aqualad, an appearance from Wonder Woman(I hope I captured her character, I don't remember how she is very well), and friendship with our favorite Speedster. Everything I wanted in this very long chapter! I know I kinda abruptly ended the sparring session, but I had to because I really wanted Wally in it and I didn't want a really long chapter. Tell me what you thought guys, always makes my day ;) Oh and I would like to know what you guys think of Nile going to school. I'm still debating on that but I think I can make it work with her still being her foreign self :)


	10. IX

**R&R**

* * *

**Young Justice:**

**The Nile Chronicles**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"I'm telling you bird brain, it was the chicken."

"Are you even listening to what you're saying? The egg _had_ to come first!"

"How on earth could the egg come before the chicken? Eggs need a chicken to lay it!"

"Obviously whatever made the chicken we know today was a different mutation we wouldn't label as a chicken. Those things laid eggs which chickens came from later on. Therefore, the eggs came first. Think about it, dinosaurs laid eggs, and chickens were not around during the time of dinosaurs, were they? And chickens aren't even the only animals who can lay eggs, birds do too!"

"…"

"You see my point?"

I had remained quiet throughout the entire exchange. The simple argument had begun from a single glimpse of a chicken farm on a television commercial. I had innocently asked how it was chicks hatched from eggs, yet we were able to keep eggs for a long period of time and make breakfast from it without a chick hatching from it. It truly was an interesting process, and I while it had been done for a very long time, I wondered who the first person to think of it was.

But it had been Wally that had posed the question, "what came first, the chicken or the egg". I had not expected such an explosive reaction to both of them as they began to defend their argument. In my mind, Robin and Wally were two of the smartest people I had ever come in contact with. I had seen Robin's ability to so easily bypass what I heard to be the most secured computer systems and Wally who made his ability to travel faster than the speed of sound possible when it had not occurred naturally. Yet here they were, arguing over an age old question that might not even have an answer.

It was somewhat assuring, to know that there was still so much knowledge mankind had to gather, and that while I may not know all that there is to the world, no one really does, and there was no guarantee that anyone ever would.

But here, right now, all I could see was a defeated Wally.

"Then _Robin_, you are saying you can lay eggs, yes?" I asked innocently and was more than pleased by Wally's immediate laughter and Robin's deadpanned face.

"Low blow, Nile, low blow," but the boy behind the dark glasses grinned anyway, and I grinned back.

"Oh that was a good one Nile River!" Wally let out one last laugh and seemed to pretend to wipe an invisible tear, "Oh, that just made my day. Thanks you."

I smiled and nodded, glad to have a smile back on Wally's face. It was never a good sign when one was not present.

"You know what I want now?" Wally asked, but we knew he would answer his own question and were soon proven right.

"I want food."

"Now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry too," Robin replied.

"Race you to the kitchen!" and without a second to waste, Wally was off.

"Now that's just not fair!" But Robin ran after him anyway.

I smiled at their behavior, always glad to be in a place with appreciative friends. Now left alone in the room, I turned my attention to the forgotten television still playing in the background. In the middle of channel surfing Wally had left it tuned to the news channel before we entered into the conversation about chickens and eggs.

On the television screen was a young and beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes. Like most anchors I was used to seeing, her chest was ample and offered a decent view to anyone watching. In the background however, was the picture of what appeared to be a young boy, perhaps sixteen years of age. He had short cropped black hair and dark eyes, and a nice smile, but his nose was what I recognized as having been broken before.

"…yet another kidnapping from a renowned chamption Jiu-Jitsu fighter, Thiago Bellaruz, has been reported. Despite increased security, this incident makes it the twenty-fifth of its kind in what appears to have become a pattern in a line of martial artist kidnappings in the midst of their respective championships. It is obvious that this is not an isolated incident, as the kidnappings have occurred in several countries in Europe, Australia, South America, and Asia. All the victims appear to be both male and female but all under the age of eighteen and the winners of . Investigations continue and it is highly advised that no championships or competitions are held or that security be increased to prevent further kidnappings until those responsible are found."

I was surprised at the news, and wondered why it was that no one had mentioned this before. I wondered if the Justice League was investigating along with the police in the countries where the kidnappings had occurred. A lineup of the victims was shown, and I was surprised to see what appeared to be a little girl of at least eight years old. Why were such young children being kidnapped? Yet a part of me knew I should not be surprised at the evil that filled this world. I had witnessed it first hand at a young age myself, and I knew that worse happened out there. It was a tragic fact, but one I had come to accept. It was the reason I had chosen this path, to protect those that needed it.

I paused as a thought suddenly occurred to me, and it was as if I everything around me disappeared. The sound of the television playing, the feel of the couch against my skin, the distant voices of Robin and Wally all faded into the background.

The reason I had chosen this path…

No. I had not taken it to protect those that needed it. I had chosen it to become stronger and better protect the temples of my Goddess as was my responsibility as a priestess of Isis.

Yet… here was a world beyond my temples. A world filled with evil that could not breach the walls of our hidden city, at least not to the level it exists outside its walls. For the first time in my life I questioned the boundaries of my duty. Was it right, to keep my gift of healing and magic hidden away in a forgotten city to all but those who inhabited it? When beyond its walls were heroes that needed all the help they could get when it came to vanquishing the evils that inhabited the entire world?

Even in my mind I sounded like a heretic… but the seed was planted. Doubt now lurked in my deep sated beliefs. My loyalty to my Goddess was unquestioned, yes, but my sense of duty when it came to the gifts bestowed upon me was beginning to become clouded. Was it perhaps possible, to continue to worship my goddess as I did, and still live among the "normal" world? To help protect the good of mankind, fight for justice and help rid the world of evil? Would my fellow priestesses allow me?

But most importantly, would my Goddess accept it?

Was I willing to risk her favor of me? To turn away from her sacred temples although my beliefs remain as firm as they always have? Would consequences follow? Would I lose my gifts? Fear gripped my heart at the thought of such consequences. To lose my gifts and her favor was unthinkable, the worst of punishments. Such a consequence could mean my access to the afterlife could be denied. This train of thought was dangerous, but the deeper I delved in it, the less clouded my duty seemed to become.

Was it not fate that had me leave my city to follow Princess Diana in the first place? Was it not my Goddess who had relinquished and gifted me with the Staff of Hathor in order to confront the outside world? Could it be that this was the intended path fate had in store for me? That perhaps I was destined to use my gifts for not just my temple, but the entire world as I was beginning to discover it?

The same feeling that had told me not to let Princess Diana and the Green Lantern go without me told me that I was right. But a hint of doubt and fear remained at the possibility that I was wrong, and all the consequences that came to mind was an ever present danger of what such an action would bring.

But one thing I knew. I could never go back to the temples and accept it as I had once done… and that scared as well.

"Nile?"

My head swiveled in the direction of the voice. Slowly, all that had vanished as I disappeared into my thoughts came back. The television still played, the couch was still beneath me, cold against my skin. In front of me was Connor, with an expression of concern.

"Connor…"

He frowned as he came to sit beside me and stared intently into my eyes.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

This was an expression I knew, but even seeing a ghost would have been preferable to the thoughts that had previously invaded my mind.

I did not know how to answer. I felt myself shaking.

"I…" it was hard to convey anything, my tongue felt like lead.

He must have noticed my shaking, as he grabbed both my arms to hold me still.

"Listen to me Nile, you have to calm down," his eyes were intense, commanding me to listen to him, but I only felt my eyes wide and my shaking continue. His grip on me tightened.

"Breathe."

This time I listened, closing my eyes and breathing in and out slowly, as I would when meditating. Soon my fear disappeared, and my mind cleared. I slowly opened my eyes to see Connor's face, still scrunched in a face of concern.

"Are you better?"

I nodded slowly, still not feeling able to muster the energy to talk.

"What happened?"

I shook my head.

"It was nothing…"

He did not believe me, I could read it in the frown on his face.

"That was not nothing. It looked like you were about to have a panic attack."

I was silent as I felt Connor's grip on me release.

"It might help to talk about it, if not with me, then maybe Black Canary or Miss Martian. But it definitely looks like something happened."

Once more I was silent, and Connor sighed before he moved to stand back up.

"Feel better Nile," he sounded resigned, and maybe a bit hurt. Guilt filled me. Here was Connor, trying to help me at the weakest point in my life, and I was shutting myself away. It was rare when Connor showed concern for his friends, although I knew it was there, and here I was rejecting his help. My body made the first move, my arm moving on its own accord to grasp Connor's forearm. My voice was next.

"Connor, wait…"

He turned back to look at me, his gaze intense and questioning. He could be such an intimidating male at times, but I knew he had a kind heart underneath it all. I sighed and breathed in, trying to gather the courage to speak my treacherous thoughts aloud.

"I have always looked up to the Gods. Respected them and honored them as was expected. When my powers were discovered, I pledged my loyalty to my Goddess Isis and took an oath to honor her as a priestess at the sacred temples. It was supposed to be my home for the rest of my life. But things turned out differently…. The head priestess allowed me to leave with the condition that I would return to the temples, stronger and wiser to better honor and protect our Goddess and the temples…"

I paused and Connor was silent as he waited for me to continue.

"But I can't do it Connor… I can't go back to the temples and live out the rest of my life there and accept it as I once had. Those temples and my Goddess were all I knew. But now… I've seen the world that lies beyond it. I've seen the evil at every corner. I just can't go back knowing that so many bad things happen to people that don't deserve it and knowing I have the ability to stop it. And that's treason… treason to my priestesses and my Goddess… to turn my back on the temples I swore to protect for a world I have just begun to know…"

I stopped, waiting to see if he would say anything, hoping he would.

"You don't know that Nile. You don't know what they would think…"

"But I do! What else would there be to think of me deserting my duties at the temples?"

"That there's a higher calling out there for you, that your intentions are well meaning. Who could deny you the opportunity to help others without looking selfish?" his voice was sincere, but I was unconvinced. He did not know the mindset of the priestesses. While they were all kind hearted, nothing was stronger than their loyalty to our Goddess. My breaking an oath to serve my Goddess from the temples would be going against all they believe…

"But I swore. I would be going back on my word. What if my Goddess is unsatisfied, what if she relinquishes me of my gifts? What if I can no longer heal and wield the staff of Hathor?"

He paused, as if thinking of what to say next.

"What does your gut tell you Nile?" his voice sounded heavy, as if a thought had occurred to him. But I knew the answer without having to think about it.

"It tells me my place is here. That I should be helping the world with the powers I was given, not keep them locked away behind temple walls."

He nodded.

"Then why are you still thinking about it?"

I paused, not sure how to answer that. Why wouldn't I be thinking about it? There was so much to consider, so much at risk if I were to make this decision for myself.

"If I learned anything from being a clone and being preprogrammed, it's that we are always free to choose our own path. I was made to believe that I was to replace Superman if the situation ever came about. And I believed that at first. But there comes a point when you have to stop and take a step back to see the big picture. I will never be Superman, I know that and have accepted that. But that does not mean I have to be less of person or hero. It took me a while to believe that too, but you're not alone Nile. You've already taken the first step in that direction. I'm not telling you what to choose Nile, but it seems to me you already have your answer. Remember that you are the only one that can hold you back."

I stared incredulously at Connor. This was the most I had ever heard from him at once… and it touched me that he was willing to share such insight and personal information with me. And I also began to see how truly similar our situations were. We were instilled with a purpose from the beginning, but we wanted to travel down a different path than what was intended. Or perhaps this was our intended paths from the beginning, and everything that had led us here had been part of that path.

Just as there was no guarantee that anyone could know everything, fate was not something I could ever truly comprehend. And while Connor posed many good points, I was still uncertain of whether I was capable of making such a decision.

"I might be able to handle disappointing and even angering my fellow priestesses. But I could never handle the same with my Goddess…"

Connor sighed before standing up.

"Well I'd say you're on the right track. Just think about it more. And if the opinion of your goddess is that important to you, why not talk to her?"

I was completely floored by his offhanded suggestion.

"T-talk to her?" I don't know where the stuttering came from. Maybe from the fact that it sounded so ridiculous, that I'd be able to talk to my Goddess on a whim. Or perhaps it was from fear the idea of talking to her brought me. To speak to her of such a manner could mean salvation or damnation, win or lose.

"I mean, you already have a connection to her, right? Shouldn't be that hard with your magic and all. But good luck Nile. Hope you can figure things out. And for the record, I wouldn't mind if you chose to stay with us."

I couldn't help but smile as I remembered one of the positive aspects this world had given me. I had gained great friends, ones who I knew I could count on as was proved to me time and time again. To leave them behind and never see them again would be a truly painful parting…

"Thank you Connor."

With a nod, he walked away.

The shock from his suggestion was still present, but also for a different reason. Why was it that those that had no experience with my affinity to magic seemed to be the ones to think of what seemed like obvious connections to what could be a solution? First Wally, and now Connor. The idea of being able to speak with my Goddess truly did not seem as farfetched as it sounded. After all, I had seen her before.

Yes, I remembered that. I had had a glimpse of her when I first laid hands on the Staff of Hathor. She had nodded, as if giving her consent to me. If I had seen her then, could it be possible to see her again? The thought was not impossible… perhaps I could do a special ritual to contact her. But I did not know any ritual of the sort…

A sudden idea occurred to me. Perhaps I did not need a ritual, perhaps all I needed was to find a spiritual connection to the staff as it had happened the first time. But once more it occurred to me… if I somehow managed such a feat, would I be happy with the result? Could I handle rejection to the path I wished to take? Was I ready for it?

"Team, meet in the briefing room immediately."

Batman's voice through the intercom was a welcomed interruption. I had done enough thinking for the day, and I now looked forward to whatever mission awaited us.

* * *

I was the last one to arrive in the room. I looked at each of my members, and with each glance I realized all the more how attached I had become. But as my gaze fell on Kaldur, my heart skipped a beat. The thought of leaving and never seeing him again… hurt. It hurt in a way I had never felt before.

But before I could further travel down that road, Batman began to speak.

"In the span of six months, a total of twenty-five children have been kidnapped from across the globe. Each victim has been skilled in some sort of fighting technique, and all are under the age of eighteen."

Dots filled the holographic map that stood behind Batman, each representing the location of each kidnapping. The familiarity of the story suddenly hit me, and I realized he must be talking about what I had seen only moments before on the news.

"All of the victims seem to have won the championship or competition in their area. Obviously they are looking for the best of the best. But why?"

"That is what we are trying to find out. While we do not yet know who is in charge of this operation, we have gotten several leads on who some of the kidnappers are have tracked them to the next target location."

The screen behind Batman changed to reveal the faces of three men, none familiar to me. Two of the men had black hair, and one a fiery red. The men with black hair looked angry, while the red haired had a crazy glint to his eye.

"These men, Nikolav Murilo, Marcio Fabri, Leo Vagner, have been comfirmed as being part of this operation. We have tracked them each to a separate location in different countries, each holding a competition. No doubt these locations are where they will collect their next victim, and where they will hopefully succeed."

"Uh, that doesn't sound very good," Wally said, and I couldn't help but agree, although I had a vague idea of what Batman's plan was.

"In this mission, at least one of you must be successfully kidnapped."

I was right.

**TBC**

* * *

So this is what updating feels like… seems like I forgot the feeling! Well if I had remembered it I might have updated this a long time ago! Yes, it's been like what, a year? Sorry guys, life happened. Need I say more? But FINALLY, the next installment has arrived. Its shorter compared to my last chapter, but it's been a while since I wrote ANYTHING and I'm trying to ease into the routine of it again. It took me forever to just think of a way to start this chapter…

However, I am most amazed by the dramatic increase in reviews I received! I feel like the I left you guys at the completely wrong time… so here we go!

**Cithariza**: I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter and I handled everything well. Of course I don't want Nile all invincible and stuff, and sometimes I worry I might be making her too weak! But we'll see how that works out. Speaking of late updates, I do believe you are as bad as me when it comes to updating. Work on that!

**LoveOfAllThingsBlue**: I like the color blue too and I hope this isn't very short either.

**Jaguara jag-wahr-ah**: Yes he is flirting :3!

**Wheatieluv**: Yes, I did enjoy that fluff. And I know there wasn't any fluff in this chapter, but there is a friendship moment with Superboy! That's new :b

**Gina**: You truly flatter me :3

**Frigyt**: Well thank you. I hope I succeeded with Superboy as well. In all honesty I'm still not in the YJ character mode and I felt I wasn't handling their chemistry as well as I could have.

**dikemon**: Hehe I try, but Wonder Woman needs her Nile time too! And I'm glad I was able to help increase your opinion of Wally even more. I am quite fond of him

**MidnightRoulette**: Thank you, glad to know I'm not the only one. And you're right. I've grown quite fond of the cannon… however… I am not fond of the Rocket(?) chick that took deal Kaldur away from Nile. And I'm sure you all agree with me :b

**MOCHS**: Yes, school is still a sketchy idea, but we'll see how that works out. And boo! You shouldn't be shy, I would love to read a story of yours. The way you wrote the review and opinion of the school issue obviously shows you know what you're doing. Then again… maybe you have? Its been a year after all!

**Penny** **Toughgirl**: Oh I know, he's my favorite too and in the invasion series? Drool….

**Algie888**: Aw, I'm jealous. I'd love to see Egypt one day. I'm glad you had the opportunity. And I'm glad to see my fic has put Kaldur in your good favor

**ScarlettAspiration**: You're faith astounds me o,O

**Ansa88**: NO! But I have the book now, just because so maybe people suggested it :b I will get to it as soon as I finish the Maze Runner trilogy, which by the way, Is AMAZING.

**Bellaluz64**:I'm glad you liked. I'm sorry there is no fluff in this chapter. But I'm still debating the school issue.

**Grand** **rubi**: You wanted action, it was on the way

**LittleMissMia123**: I love Egyptian anything :3 here's the chapter!

**Anime1hime**: Yay! I hate mary-sues

**SabakuNoGaara426**: Not my intention, but I'm glad its not a bad thing

**Louieboy36**: Class… pft… whose on time for those? :b

**Setsana**: Thank you! Glad to know I succeeded in what I wanted to do.

**Guest**: I'll definitely have something funny happen if I choose to go down that route! And I heart him too :3

**smileinthechaos**: Thank you!

**CrazyHalf-Blood31**: NO! But I have it and plan on doing so as soon as I can! :D

**Night-Weaver369**: You might be happy to know… I am alive and well, and have not completely forgotten this story. Now that question is… are YOU gone? :O

**DovieDM**-**1991**-**Promised** Wings: It's as if you can read my mind. I was planning in having a mission chapter before a school one if I had gone that route. We'll see how this happens.

**VioletHeart3**: I AM WORKING ON IT! :D

**Steel**-**alchemist**: Thank you, I'm glad I've done good for an OC story

**cupcake**-**chan**: thank you. And I did!

**BlackCat62**: I appreciate every suggestion. In fact, you just gave me an idea!

**Icequeen616**: Oh, I plan on finishing it :D

**Chickenchick**: Egyptian Exchange student… I kinda like the sound of that!

**gracieann**: I'm glad! I hope you keep liking it!

**Snhnitzel**: you used the word "loved" in your review a lot. That is never a bad thing! I'm glad to know I've done well in my art, and I did have a costume posted on my profile, but fanfiction did something with hyperlinks that disabled it for me. I'll try to fix that soon.

**ViciousViper15**: Well I still feel a bit shaky in my writing, but I hope that this chapter did not disappoint too much. I'll have to slowly rediscover this potential you speak of!

**PandaLove**.**ChinaToo**: Why yes, I certainly can, and I have uploaded another chapter :3

* * *

Ahhh. Replying was almost as hard as writing the chapter! So many of you! I'll apologize in advance for the lack of fluff, I noticed while I typed the replies that you guys really enjoyed it. But it is mission time now! I also know a lot happened in the YJ series, such as the two new characters which I'm still trying to think of when to include. Or should I just not include them? Well I want to include Zatanna, just because she would be good company for Robin. Rocket on the other hand… back off Nile's man! Ha. I just love my OC.

Ugh, my brain feels fried. I felt like I wanted to say something else but I just can't bring it to mind. Well here we go, my first attempt at getting back into fanfiction with my story in most demand. I pretty much have an idea of who I want to be kidnapped, but I'm also curious as to who you guys want that to be. So what do you say, a penny for your thoughts? If anyone is in particularly high demand I'll consider changing my choices.


	11. X

**R&R**

* * *

**Young Justice:**

**The Nile Chronicles**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"You want us to find out where the kids are being taken."

"Correct," Batman didn't even glance in Robin's direction as his gaze quickly swept across each of our faces in order to command our attention.

"The best way to find their headquarters, and what their plans are, is with at least one of you making your way in directly. All of you fit the profile, but not all of you will be candidates. You will be split into three groups, and each group will head to a different destination where a tournament is being held. You will each be given a tracking device; an ingestible capsule that you are to take when you arrive at the tournament site that will aid in tracking your location in the case you will be successful. It has a life of fifteen days, so make this mission a quick one."

The picture of Marcio Fabri was enlarged on the screen behind him.

"Marcio has been spotted on our very own soil in El Diablo, California. Robin and Miss Martian will be in charge of this tournament. Robin is an expert martial artist already; he should have no trouble winning the title. Miss Martian, you will pose as his mother, and monitor the tournament as well as do all you can to ensure Robin is the victor, even if you must do some foul play."

I glanced at Robin, and found him frowning. I wondered if he liked the idea of cheating to win a tournament. If I knew him as much as I thought I did, he would not.

The picture of the man that sent chills down my spine with just a look at his eyes took the place of Marcio. The man with the fiery red hair.

"Leo Vagner will be in Tristo, France where one of Europe's largest tournaments will be taking place. The team that will be sent to this location consists of Nile, Kaldur, and Conner. Both Nile and Superboy will enter the tournament, Nile is skilled in fighting while Superboy's strength will compensate for his average skill. Kaldur's Atlantean identity cannot be discovered, as his gills give him away, so he will pose as Nile's brother and report any complication."

It appeared luck was not on my side if I was to be possibly kidnapped by the man with the red hair and crazy eyes. I glanced in the direction of Conner and Kaldur, and I knew I would be in good company.

The picture of the last male then took the screen.

"Nikolav Murilo will be in Altego, Phillipines. Artemis and Wally will be the final team. Artemis is the most qualified to enter the tournament, so Wally will be there for backup if needed. Wally, you will also pose as her brother."

"Isn't that a little redundant, this sibling thing?" Wally commented.

Batman seemed to regard him for a second before looking away.

"Fine. You can be her boyfriend."

"Wait, what!" Wally seemed to choke up while I fought to snicker as I watched Artemis' aghast face.

"All preparations have been made, rather than taking the bioship you will each take a flight to your destination. Save those kids."

I nodded, feeling a surge of pride and determination fill me. This is what I was meant to do.

* * *

This mission would not be an easy one, I could feel it already. And it was this foreboding feeling that also made me feel guilty for being somewhat... excited.

I couldn't help myself at the thought of once more traveling somewhere I had never been before and learning more about the world.

But there were risks, and being successful with this mission would mean going in blindly to await our fate, not to mention the possibility that one of us could end up alone if everything didn't go according to plan.

Yet the worry was at the back of my mind, and that in itself worried me. I should be more concerned about the success of the mission than the experience of a new place. Yet excitement still bubbled in the pit of my stomach as hard as I tried to suppress it.

I sighed and looked down at my lap, not wanting to enjoy the sight of clouds any longer.

"Is something the matter Nile? You have been sighing a lot during the plane ride," I turned my head to look at Kaldur next to me. This was my first time on a plane, and perhaps that was one of the reasons this trip was so exciting. I had only traveled by ship before and while both the bioship and the ship the Green Lantern had used were much more advanced, it was still a very different experience to be traveling in an airplane like "normal" people.

"If you are worried you will not be successful in the championship, you have no reason to be. You are a very competent fighter and I have no doubt you will win against the competitors that are there," he grabbed my forearm and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I tried to smile at him but even I knew it must look forced.

"I am not worried. I know that even if I am not successful I should at least be able to ensure that Conner will be."

Kaldur and I were posing as brother and sister for this mission. To keep up appearances and not create suspicion when we arrived, Conner was taking a different plane to our destination. The others were heading elsewhere and I wondered how long it would take for them to get there, and I wondered if they would succeed. I had no doubt in their abilities, but one could never be sure what could go wrong.

"Then what is troubling you Nile?"

It was easy now, talking to my teammates about things that troubled me; especially when it came to Kaldur.

"I feel guilty for being excited to see a new place when this trip might be very dangerous for any one of us."

It was truly a blessing to feel so close to the people who were constantly in your life. I had been lucky to always find a home among people I felt comfortable and happy with, and I hoped it would always be that way.

Kaldur chuckled.

"You are silly Nile," the warm expression on his face confused me, and I was at a loss for words, and a little more than embarrassed.

"It is true that what we do is a responsibility and burden alike, but it does not mean it should keep you from enjoying life. You should take any chance at happiness that life offers you, even during a mission. With all that we risk for others, I'd like to think we deserve it," he smiled at me and suddenly I felt as silly as he had called me.

"When you put it that way… I must truly sound silly…"

He chuckled once more and looked away, but I still heard what he said next.

"I think it is… cute."

I could feel my already warm face flare at his words, and looked away, suddenly unsure of what to say. Should I thank him? Say I too find him… cute? There mere thought made my tongue feel like lead and I knew the time to say anything had passed.

Yet a part of me already regretted not saying those words.

I turned to look at him, and saw that his head was tilted back against the seat and his eyes were closed, his face relaxed as I assumed he was drifting off to sleep if he hadn't already. I felt myself smile as I watched him.

I found it hard to tear my eyes away, warmth built within my stomach and looking away suddenly felt like an impossible feat. My heart raced, and my hand itched as the sudden urge to touch his face overcame me. I had to stop myself when I realized I almost did, and held the treacherous hand against my chest.

These feelings…. They were stronger than I had initially thought.

What was it about Kaldur'ahm that gave rise to these unexpected feelings? What set him apart from all the other members of our group?

Was it his looks? I had already deduced that he was handsome. The number of males I had seen would be considered few, but there was no denying his good looks. But all the males in the team could be considered good looking. Was it because he had been there to reassure me time and time again? But again, every male and member of the team had been there for me at some point in my time with them.

Could it be that it was because Robin was too young, and Wally and Conner were both spoken for by Artemis and M'gann respectively?

But I hated to think that my feelings for Aqualad were a result of convenience. He meant much more to me than that. He and I were alike in so many ways. We came from a different society, a society away from the rest of the world, we were able to connect in a way that I could not with the rest of the team. He understood concepts from my culture without me having to explain them, and he had a way of always making me realize something about myself I had never considered before.

Yes, that was why my feelings for him had grown to such large proportions. It was why every time I looked at him sent warmth running through my body, why just one glance at him would make my heart skip a beat.

He was special, and I could not let this fact go unknown to him. Not when the life of a hero was a dangerous one, not when so many risks were involved, and not when every day could be our last one.

So with a determination even I was not expecting, I shook him awake. His eyes opened abruptly, and I felt him tense under my touch. I could almost see through his eyes the way he seemed to analyze the situation and relax once he saw nothing amiss. He eyes looked questioningly at me.

"Wha—" I placed my finger against his lips, effectively shushing what he was about to ask.

I stared into his confused and captivating eyes as he stared back at me. My heart pounded against my chest as I realized the full extent of what I was about to do. But I couldn't turn back now. I would regret it more than anything. And if I had learned anything from multiple past experiences, it's that I was the kind of person to trust my gut.

And my gut was telling me to do this…

"I just wanted to say, that I think you are more than cute…"

His eyebrows rose slightly, but I'm sure even he wasn't prepared for what I did next. I took my finger away from his mouth, leaned in, and touched my lips to his.

I expect a spark from my first kiss.

But what I felt was a feeling of complete utter peace as heat spread to the rest of my body from where are lips touched, so leisurely that it made time feel as if it had slowed. The warmth that spread slowly intensified, and I pulled away before it became overwhelming.

Kaldur's eyes had closed, and they opened slowly to look at me.

I gave him a small smile before sitting back down on my seat, turned my head to the side, and closed my eyes. I would take this opportunity to rest, and I would let Kaldur have time to reflect on my actions and what he wishes to do as a result.

Fear suddenly gripped my heart. What if I had been too bold, acted too sudden? What if he didn't return my feelings, and I had forever made things awkward with us? Could I recover from rejection by the first boy I had ever had such strong feelings for? How would I get through this mission?

But all my fears disappeared when I felt fingers intertwine with mine. My breath hitched, and my heart skipped a beat as I realized whose hand now held mine.

I smiled, but refused to open my eyes and break the spell. Words would not do justice here.

So I gave his hand a squeeze, to show him I had gotten his message.

This was worth every risk that would follow.

**TBC**

* * *

_**I suck.**_

_**Fluff to hold you over while I work the kinks of the mission and stuff.**_

_**R&R if you still love Nile :)**_


	12. XI

**R&R**

* * *

**Young Justice:**

**The Nile Chronicles**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

When we arrived at our destination, I was surprised by our reception.

In my excitement to experience a new place, I had forgotten how unprepared I was to be somewhere so far from my new home. All around us people were speaking, but I could not understand what they were saying. As I looked around the crowded airport, it dawned on me that the words displayed on the electronic screens were not words I understood.

For the first time since I had woken up on the flight, I seemed to forget my previous actions and nervousness when it came to Kaldur as I was gripped by a new fear.

"Kaldur," I spoke up as I followed him through the crowd of people that had just unboarded the plane with us, making sure that I was close enough that we would not be separated.

In my hand I carried a single suitcase with the necessities I would require for our stay, and as I set my gaze on Kaldur, he too carried a similar suitcase. My staff would have been difficult to bring through an airport, and Batman has said that it would be delivered directly to the hotel we would be staying in. The thought of being separated with my staff for such a long time scared me, but I had no choice but to trust Batman with my most sacred item.

"Yes Nile?" He replied calmly as he looked at a paper in his hand. I was suddenly aware of the nervousness that rose up in the pit of my stomach at what I was about to ask, and I suddenly felt the weight of what might be a hindrance to the mission at hand.

"I am afraid that I am not familiar with the language spoken here, how will we manage to communicate with the people or know where it is we are going?" for reasons I could not understand, admitting such a thing brought me a sense of embarrassment. Could it be that I did not wish to seem inadequate in front of Kaldur?

My actions in the plane still burned in the back of my mind, and it was difficult to speak or even look at Kaldur for very long without feeling anxious at what the consequences could follow. So far, Kaldur seemed calm and concentrated on the mission, but his lack of a response to my actions only added to my nervousness and anxiety.

Yet all it took on his part was a comforting smile in order to make me forget my fear, and all those emotions that previously filled me.

"Do not fear Nile, I am knowledgeable in several languages of the world, and French happens to be one of them. We will not get lost, I promise."

All I was able to do was return his smile, and I knew that my trust was well placed as I continued to follow him, now more comfortable as I took in the sights around me.

Regardless of the crowds of people, it was not difficult to make our way out of the airport. And as we made our way outside, I was met with a busy sight. Many cars seemed to be waiting for people, and people also seemed to waiting as they stood on the curb just outside the building. I looked towards Kaldur for an indication of what we would do next. He too was looking around, but seemed to find what he was looking for when he began to move once more.

"We will have to take a taxi to the hotel we will be staying."

I nodded as I followed him, and was aware of the many taxis that came and left. Just like in America, the taxis were colored brightly, only they were more than just yellow, and I was relieved when we easily managed to get into a blue one.

I watched in fascination as Kaldur spoke to the driver in what I assumed was French, and couldn't help but admire Kaldur even more. How many languages had he learned? A part of me wondered if he could even speak my own language.

This was the first time I had driven in a car, and the exprience was as new as the time I had first entered the ship with Princess Diana and the Green Lantern. I had read of cars, and I had seen them on television, so while the interior and parts were things I recognized, such as the wheel and mirrors, the feel was entirely new. I could feel the vibrations from the engine, and it was a different sensation to move so close to the ground when I had become so accustomed to flight. It was almost like hovering close to the ground without having to use our own abilities.

The farther we moved away from the airport, the closer we got to the city that had been the first sight I had seen as we landed. Like many cities, skyscrapers were dominant, only they did not seem as tall as the ones back home. Yet even these building would make the Temples of my Goddess appear small in comparison. Could we ever build such tall temples ourselves?

As I took in the sights if the city, I almost forgot the purpose of our visit until the car stopped and we appeared to reach our destination. I watched as Kaldur paid the driver with unfamiliar bills, and I made a mental note to ask him this country's form of currency compared to the one back home when I had the chance.

As we exited the car with our bags, I once more walked to Kaldur's side as we walked towards the building the taxi had left us in front of.

"This hotel is within walking distance of the tournament building. We can get settled in tonight, find Conner, and discuss our next plan of action."

I nodded at his suggestion, and looked up at what had to be a ten story building. It seemed to be made of a rock-like material, gray in color, and looked to be older than the buildings back home which had a certain metallic sheen to it.

I waited patiently as Kaldur talked to the person behind a desk, and as I looked around at the simple lobby if the hotel, I couldn't help but fidget as I grew restless. All I wanted was to know that my staff was where it belonged: with me.

So when we finally reached the room and Kaldur used a rectangular card to unlock the door, I rushed inside and immediately searched the room, where my gaze was drawn to the long rectangular box in one of the two beds within the room.

With a sigh of relief, it felt as if a large weight was lifted off my shoulders as I approached the box and opened it, smiling as the familiar warmth coursed through my body at the contact.

"Thank the Gods, I was beginning to fear the worst," I spoke out loud, and looked to see Kaldur's amused gaze on me, causing a rush of heat to my face.

I watched as he walked to the other bed in the room where he set down the suitcase he carried.

"Unfortunately, this isn't the kind of mission you will be able to keep the staff with you at all times. It would seem that you might have to leave the staff here while we attend the tournament events."

The thought did not sit well with me at all, and it occurred to me that my staff might be a problem when it came to missions of this type. My staff was not something I could carry through the city without drawing attention, and it could be a problem if I ever ran into trouble that I could not handle on my own. But more than that, the thought of having to leave it behind unattended bothered me even more.

"Don't worry Nile, this mission shouldn't require any more than your combat skills. If we are successful in our mission, then it is then that you will require its use."

I frowned as a thought occurred to me.

"And if I am the one that is kidnapped?"I asked.

Kaldur looked from me, to the staff, and back to me.

"Then I will make sure your staff will be safe," I smiled at his quick and honest response, and I knew I could not trust someone more.

"Thank you, I am sure it would not be in better hands."

At my words, I couldn't help but think back to the plane, and the way he had grabbed my hand after I had kissed him. Suddenly the room felt warmer and smaller, and the tension and anxiety I had forgotten about returned. As I watched Kaldur nod and turn to the suitcase on the bed, I wondered if I was the only one who felt it.

Yet I also knew that if I did not bring up my actions I would be unable to focus completely on the mission, and I needed to quell the uncertainties that arose. I knew that the way he held my hand spoke volumes, but I also needed to know what this would mean for us, if anything.

"Kaldur..." his name was spoken before I had managed to form any thoughts of what I wanted to say, and I once more cursed my inability to think through my actions.

As he looked up to me questioningly, I suddenly found it hard to think.

"Yes?" he asked.

Nervousness gripped my heart as it began to race and pound in my chest. I felt each beat in my ears, and I had to resist the urge to fidget under his gaze.

"I... I..."

He must have seen my nervousness, because he began to walk towards me until he stood in front of me.

"Is something the matter Nile?"

I tried very hard to reign in my nerves as I looked up to meet his encouraging gaze, but I knew that I had no choice but to speak the words on my mind.

"I... I want to apologize for my rash action on the plane. I must admit that I... I wasn't sure what came over me... perhaps I was not thinking straight..."

I could feel the burning on my face, and I had to look away from his gaze and at the floor to avoid further embarrassment. I did not know what to expect, and the confidence I had felt while on the plane seemed to have vanished into somewhere I could not call it forth.

Time seemed to slow, and it felt as if an eternity had passed before I felt the warmth of his finger on my chin as he made me look up to meet his gaze once more. The warmth in his eyes surprised me, and once more the smile on his face seemed to vanish my fears.

"You do not have to apologize Nile. I myself must confess that I was caught of guard by your actions..." I felt a rush of embarrassment at his words, and a pang of fear that I had been to rash after all. What would he say? Would he think of me as foolish as I felt?

"However..."

My eyes widened when I saw him step closer to me, and my heart raced when I saw his head bend down closer to me.

"I am glad you did..."

This time it was him that kissed me, and as his lips pressed softly onto mine, my fears disappeared, and the warmth I had first experienced on the plane returned. This time his lips were more familiar, and my hand grasped his jacket as I returned his kiss. I was aware of his hands on my cheeks, and I briefly wondered if he could feel the heat I felt beneath his palms. The kiss was soft and tentative, and I felt too inexperienced and new to kissing to try and do something more than to press my lips against his and follow his lead. My hands stayed on his jacket and it felt like too soon he pulled away. For a few seconds after we parted we locked eyes, and I felt as if I could look into his silver eyes forever if I could.

"Kaldur…" his name felt different this time as they flowed through my lips, as if his name itself was a delicacy that only came once in a lifetime.

My hand moved from his jacket to cup his cheek, and my stomach fluttered as he leaned in and his forehead rested against mine. Even if this wasn't a kiss, it felt just as intimate and warm.

"I have been wanting to do that since you first kissed me on the plane," he admitted, and I was flattered to see slight coloring on his cheeks, a sight that caused me to smile.

"I was beginning to fear I had been too bold…" I replied and was rewarded with a chuckle from him.

"You were courageous… more than I could have hoped to be."

His hand moved to grasp the hand that rested on his cheek, and I felt my stomach flutter once more when he entwined his fingers with mine.

I did not think I would have been able to move even if I wanted to, but to move from this spot was the last thing I wished to do. It was as if I was caught in a spell, where Kaldur was the anchor that I could not remove myself from.

His eyes seemed to search my face, and we once more leaned in, but just as our lips were about to touch… a loud sound caused us to pause and Kaldur pulled away as we looked in the direction of his suitcase.

The spell was broken, and we were brought to reality where the sound of a cellphone ringtone could be heard.

It was as if I suddenly remembered how to breathe, and I was acutely aware of the fast beating of my heart as I watched Kaldur walk towards the suitcase and retrieve the cell phone. Without our teams being in close proximity for a mental link to be created, each team was given a cell phone to keep in contact and update on the situations as developments arose.

"Its Kaldur," Kaldur said as he placed the phone to his ear.

He was silent as he listened to the voice on the other end, and I was not able to make out who it was.

"We've just checked into our hotel, where are you?"

He listened once more and I waited patiently, trying to focus on the mission ahead rather than our previous actions that left me breathless.

"Copy, we can meet up in restaurant that is between our hotels and discuss a plan, I'll let you know when I find a suitable location."

Kaldur hung up, and based on what he had said, it seemed that it was Conner he had spoken to. He was the only one that we could meet up with while we were here. Kaldur turned to face me, and I knew that now was the time to focus on the mission, regardless of the intimate moment we had just shared.

"Are you ready Nile?"

I nodded as I placed my staff back in the box it had been stored in, then placed it under the bed. This would not be an occasion I could bring it with me, and although a part of me still felt uneasy being without it, knowing I would have Kaldur by my side eased any uncertainties that remained.

Soon, it would be up to me to ensure that Conner or I were kidnapped.

That was the mission.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ahhhh! You guys should be thankful to _Godlikelover16's_ message, which made me get my behind into gear and worked on getting this chapter out. I definitively know what I want to happen for the mission, and it'll probably take up a few chapters. **

**What did you think of the Nile/Kaldur moments here? I realized that I really rushed into the way she kissed him, and this is me trying to backtrack a little and establish where they stand on their feelings and such. Did you like it? I promise that next chapter will be much longer than this, to make up for my lack of delays.**

**Also, there will definitely be a Christmas Special with Nile and the Young Justice with so much fluff your teeth will fall out, so make sure to look our for that! I'll post it separately because I don't want to mess with the flow of the mission and such.**

**Thank you so much for the patience for those that are still interested in this story and I will try to stay up to date now that winter break is coming up.**

**Review if you forgive me and are happy to see Nile (:**


End file.
